Demon's Curse
by aisha12894
Summary: Grimmjow wakes to find a startling new discover...he has turned into a female. What would happen to the now newly transformed Sexta Espada? How would the other Espadas handle the suddened change? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

There was a sea of white sand that almost resemble snow, with a blue sky that barely change throughout the day except for when it was night time.

An enormous castle sits in the middle of the never ending desert. It could have been a mirage except for one thing…it was physically there.

It cast a looming presence with only the residents knowing exactly what goes on within the castle's hallways and corridors.

Strong spiritual pressure was soon released, which signals to the inhabitants of the castle that their lord calls them in order to have a meeting.

However all of the members were there except for one who was well aware of the sudden call for the meeting.

A man with ice blue colored hair rolls out of the bed and on to the floor as he land with an "oof". He use the side of the bed as a means of balance.

He quickly removes himself from the ground, walks pass a mirror in there room, and stops in shock at the sight of their body.

'_Please tell me this is a bad dream.' _ The man thought to himself when he noticed that his chest region was larger and protruding out further then a normal man's chest was suppose to.

He runs one of his hands through his once short spiky hair, which now stops at his waist. '_This isn't happening.'_

He notice that his eyes were now smaller and rounder than they normally were. He bring his hand down to his face and saw that his muscular square face had become rounder with his cheekbones more prominent, which cause his jaw plate to shrink so that it fit his new face.

A sigh of relief escapes his mouth once his eyes fall on something that was familiar on his new body. His hollow hole that marked him as Espada and the black number six present on the right side of his back were still there.

'_It's only one way to find out if this is really real.' _Grimmjow thought as he place his hands on the side of his hakema. He tug on the waistline of his pants only to quickly pull them back up.

'_I can't believe that this is happening to me.' _He thought inwardly trying to overcome the shock of his new discovery.

'_Talk about the depressing white uniform.' _He thought as he search throughout his closet hoping that he could find something to hide his new developed feminine features.

A knock at the door quickly catches his attention causing him to scramble to find something to cover up his body.

He then made his way over to the door and slightly cracked it only to come face to face with a pair of green eyes.

'_Wow his eyes are a really dark green like the forest…why haven't I thought about that.' _Grimmjow thought in a daze before he shake his head in order to clear his thoughts.

'_What am I doing thinking about his freaking eyes?_' Grimmjow thought in disbelief.

"What are you doing here Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow questions the Espada that was currently standing in front of his door

"Lord Aizen called a meeting and you are the only one who isn't there." He informs her before he reaches his arm past the door, grabs his collar, and drags him down the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me fucking go! I can walk on my damn own!" He shouts but it fell on deaf ears since Ulquiorra was only completing the mission that Lord Aizen had given to him.

Grimmjow noticed that they had arrived at the dining room table, which served as their meeting area when noises were made once they looked at him.

"Oh…" Gin says out loud after seeing a female version of Grimmjow currently sitting in the middle of the floor.

Ulquiorra simply ignores Grimmjow before taking his respective seat, which was next to the largest Espada in mass who was Yammy Riyaglo.

"Is that really Grimmjow?" A tall Espada inquires after coming face to face with Grimmjow before feeling him tug at his collar.

"Hey you stupid fucking spoon freak, don't let this form fool you I am still Grimmjow Jagerjaques! I can still fucking wipe the floor with all of your asses." Grimmjow declares.

"Interesting." An Espada with pink hair and rimless glasses speaks upwhen he pushes his glass back on the bridge of his nose.

Grimmjow cuts her eyes over to where the Espada name, Szayelapporz Grant, was sitting "You know I can still hear you, you pink haired quack."

"Yeah...it's still that same beast." Szayel declares to the bunch when he hears Grimmjow's response to his simple statement.

"Grimmjow, calm down." Lord Aizen's voice declares as he immediately cease the blue haired Espada's actions.

"We don't have time to discuss about Grimmjow's sudden change. We have other important things that we have to deal with like how are we going to go about obtaining the King's key? So that our plans for taking over the world of the living will start immediately." Lord Aizen voice chimes in after breaking up the little squabbles.

Grimmjow merely scoffs before he claims Nnoitora a "Spoon freak", removes his hand from Nnoitora's collar and hops off the top of the dining room table.

He decides to fold his arms across his now developed chest so that no one would look in his direction or his chest.

Grimmjow was glad once the meeting was over as he hurries along back to the comforts of his personal bedroom.

He recall how Nnoitora, or the spoon freak, was eying his chest the entire time that they were in the meeting.

'_Is that how Tia feels whenever she's sitting in those meetings?' _Grimmjow inwardly wonders after being subjected to that kind of scrutiny.

Luckily for him, the meeting did not last too long as they manage to cover the change in the patrols of Las Noches but other then that it was a regular meeting.

'_Boy am I glad to be back inside of my room.' _ He inwardly thought to himself once he saw the door to his room.

Once he reentered his room, he dared not to walk past the mirror since he was still in shock about his discovery from earlier in the day.

'_As long as no one messes with me then we can get along just fine.' _He thought to himself when he makes his way toward his bed when a sudden breeze hits him.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes as today of all days was just not his day, _'First this this morning and now I'm being bothered once again.'_

"What do you want now? I mean you did drag me all the way from my room to the dining hall." Grimmjow mention to the presence that just sonido in his room.

Ulquiorra simply remains quiet in silent disbelief that the man who was lying in front of him was now the opposite sex.

"Can you stop staring at me? I find that very annoying." Grimmjow declares, which cause him to break Ulquiorra out of his thoughts.

"So why are you here now? Shouldn't you be somewhere running an errand for _your _fucking Lord Aizen?" Grimmjow inquires toward the raven-haired Espada.

"Lord Aizen wants to see you." He announces earning a slight groan from the person that was sitting in front of him.

"Can't he just wait…I'm still kind of in shock about all of this." Grimmjow supplies an answer to Ulquiorra's question.

'_This is taking too long.' _He inwardly thought before he finds himself reaching out once again toward Grimmjow with the intent of grabbing his hand instead his hand ended up somewhere else.

'_Soft and squishy?' _Ulquiorra thought after giving whatever it was he was touching a good squeeze before realizing that his hand was now on Grimmjow's chest.

It was quiet at first as the pair was trying to register what exactly was happening before Grimmjow shouts, "What the hell do you think you're doing you green-eyed bastard!"

He was not to quick in removing his hand from where it currently was, "Can we just get the hell on with it? It has been a fucking long day for me already."

The pair then used their sonido before they came face to face with none other then the lord of Huceo Mundo, Lord Aizen, along with his two generals, Gin Ichimaru and Tosen Kaname.

"Hey Grimmjow," Gin greets Grimmjow once the Espada appears in front of Lord Aizen in the throne room.

He simply ignores the man's greeting when Lord Aizen orders Gin to be quiet, which earns a silent thank you from Grimmjow for the gesture.

"You did your job. You're dismissed now Ulquiorra." He orders the raven haired Espada, who uses his sonido to disappear from her side.

"Walk with me Grimmjow." He orders the Espada in front of him after he makes his descent from his throne and on to the surface of the floor.

'_Such a goodie two shoes.' _Grimmjow inwardly thought about Ulquiorra's unwavering loyalty for the man that was making his way toward him.

Grimmjow finds that he had no other choice but to follow his Lord to wherever he was leading her.

"Kaname, do you believe that a gender switch could happen to any more of our Espadas?" Gin question fell on deaf ears as Tosen simply left him to his own thoughts.

'_He's such a party pooper.' _Gin inwardly thought to himself before deciding to busy himself in order to avoid boredom.

0000

Ulquiorra was now staring intently at the palm of his hand in disbelief at his actions when he was in Grimmjow's room.

'_I was just reaching for her hand because she was being too stubborn for something simple.' _He rationalizes his actions.

'_But still...how did he end up turning into a woman?' _he ponders to himself after just seeing him walk around yesterday as a male.

'_I wonder who else it could happen too?' _He inwardly thought to himself before running into Nnoitora, Yammy, Szayel and Gin.

"Hey Ulquiorra..." Gin calls out his name when he notices him, "...come over here will you."

"I don't know what the hell happened to Grimmjow but she looks fucking hot!" Nnoitora declares to the group.

"Ew man that's fucking Grimmjow we're talking about." Yammy reminds him after slapping Nnoitora's skinny arm with his hand.

Ulquiorra and Szayel silently agreed with the tall Espada and Yammy at the same time.

"I just want to know what could have caused her transformation. It isn't on a every day basis that we, Espadas, change genders." Szayel claims as he pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

Gin glance at Nnoitora, Ulquiorra and Szayel before realizing that all three males Espadas had something in common with one another.

"Can you just imagine me being transformed into a woman?" Gin inquires the group as he strikes a feminine pose in front of the Espadas.

Looks of disgust were present on their face, which cause a disheartend Gin to respond with "Ah come on guys…you don't have to be so mean."

His question about a possible gender switch causes the group of men to disperse from their current location.

Gin notices that Ulquiorra remain silent in the conversation but was sort of staring at his hand, _'I wonder what happened between him and Grimmjow?'_

0000

Grimmjow found Lord Aizen's spiritual pressure heavier on his now slender shoulders then it was from when he had his broad shoudlers.

It was hard for him to keep close distance to him since his spiritual pressure was already making it hard for him to follow as close as he was currently.

Not to mention that there was a sudden feeling of suffocating when he was walking behind Lord Aizen. The new body that he had developed was starting to become quite bothersome.

When he was checking out his surroundings, the corridor did not look familiar to him, which instant sparks his curiosity as to where Lord Aizen was leading him.

'_I hope we can get to where we're going quickly…I don't think I can last much longer around Lord Aizen.' _Grimmjow thought to himself. He starts to feel tired before he manages to stop himself from running into Lord Aizen's body.

"Lord Aizen, what brings you by my lab?" a familiar voice asks Lord Aizen.

"You have until two o'clock tomorrow afternoon to report your findings about this to your brethren. Remember, this is the only specimen that you have to test on so all you have is this one shot. Do you understand?"

"It will be my pleasure my Lord." Szayel claims as he snaps his fingers. This cause his group of ugly and deformed assistants to appear and grab Grimmjow.

"Shut her up!" he orders for his assistants to muffle Grimmjow's violent protests of defiance.

"Thank you Lord Aizen. I won't let you down." Szayel declares toward Lord Aizen, who merely walks away from the pink haired scientist.


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow can feel the coldness of the metal against his back as it sends shivers down his spine. He hated the fact he was strapped down by some kind of metal that nut job used whenever he does checkups on the other Espadas, so they could not escape.

He struggles in an attempt to lift his wrists and then his ankles but the restraints would not even budge to allow him some leeway.

"It's useless you blue idiot! Those cuffs aren't just any regular metal. It is made with titanium that I dug up in the world of the living. Even Yammy can't break these beautiful." He hears Szayel's voice when he feels something sharp poke him in the side.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you quack!" Grimmjow angrily reacts from the shock to his side before a sudden flash of light cause his eyes to squint in order to adjust to the bright light.

"Damn, what the hell is your damn problem?" Grimmjow snaps at the man who he could not see, which was probably a good thing for Szayel's safety.

"Shut up! I'm doing what I was ordered to do. If you don't be quiet, I might slip up and end up killing you." Szayel threatens Grimmjow, who contuines to struggle more and more.

"I swear if you do something to me you will regret being born! You pink haired quack!" were some of the protest coming from Grimmjow.

'_Oh I swear I love having new experiments,' _he thought when he made a mistake and accidently nicked Grimmjow. Althought it was not a deep wound, Grimmjow's protest grew louder and louder as the end results.

"Pipe down!" Szayel orders her before he snaps his finger and one of his fracciōns appears with a cloth in its hand and covers Grimmjow's mouth thus causing silence.

"Good. At least now, I can concentrate without having a dog bark at me every time they feel pain." Szayel states while he continues to probe his fussy subject.

0000

Ulquiorra just so happen to walk by Szayel's lab when he can hear someone scream and thought it was just the usual run of the mill operations. The pink haired _scientist_ would remained locked up along with his freak of his experiments but this particular voice sounded different from usual.

'_It sounds like Grimmjow's annoying voice,' _he predicts before his acute hearing hears "I swear if you do something to me you will regret being born! You pink haired quack!"

For some reason, he soon finds his way inside of Szayel's lab. It was rather quite dark making it difficult for people who did not know the way to frequently become lost among the numerous corridors unlike for those who actually do come in here. That is only once a year and that is for a _check-up_.

"You know you can come out now...Ulquiorra." The pink haired _Octava _Espada announce as a small smile grows on his face. "I knew that if I continued to keep cutting eventually you would hear this female screaming and you would come rushing in like a freaking knight in shining armor."

He remain steadfast not even moving or flinching when he hears Szayel's claim as he merely brush it off and let it go over his head.

"Ah come on, you can at least crack a smile or do something?" Szayel teases the Espada standing in front of him. "Gin-sama is right, you really are boring you know that."

"What exactly makes you think that I hold an interest in that female that you're currently experimenting with?" he inquires in a very callous tone while he points his index finger at the quiet female lying on the examination table with her eyes close.

"…You ruined my little game, this is no longer fun anymore…" He feign being hurt as he continue on with his experiments on Grimmjow.

Something bothered Grimmjow after what he heard Ulquiorra said about him. _"What exactly makes you think that I am interested in that female that you are currently experimenting with?"_

'_Why am I thinking about what that ungracious idiot said!' _he tries to shake his head clear about what he said to Szayel but it continued to ring in his head as if it was purposely said to leave a wound that would close up and leave a scar.

0000

Morning had arrived and just like Aizen-sama said he wanted whatever Szayel found out about Grimmjow sudden sex change to be disclosed at a meeting with all the Espadas except for Grimmjow.

"So _Octava_ _Espada_," he calls Szayel by his proper title as he does with all his Espadas, "Tell us the extent of what you know about the situation at hand?"

Szayel already knew what Aizen was referring to what he and Grimmjow did last night but as a scientist he silently promised himself not to disclose too much about what he found out. After all, he wanted to test more then just the physical change of Grimmjow's body but the mental and emotional side of him as well.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is no longer biological or gentically a male. His estrogen levels has surpassed all of his testosterone levels thus classifying him as a female. Now the causes are still unclear since I only had twenty four hours to study the specimen." Szayel reports his findings while hinting as to why he could not answer the important question due to a lack of time.

"You did rather well with the knowledge you have informed us with." Aizen congratulated the pink haired scientist.

"Thank you Aizen-sama." he bows and takes his seat among his fellow Espadas.

"Did you hear all of that…Grimmjow?" Aizen asks loud enough so his voice can be heard through the door that divided them from the eavesdropping Grimmjow.

He stiffens up when he realizes that he had been spotted by Aizen-sama, which cause a small smile to appear on his face.

"It looks like the mouse has been caught by the cat." Gin claims when Grimmjow was standing before the entire group of elite Espadas.

He did not want to admit this to anyone but he secretly felt nervous and uncomfortable with all of the attention and eyes were on him.

"From here on out…we will address Grimmjow as she and her, do you all understand?" Aizen-sama orders the group.

A unified "yes sir" satisfied him when he dismissed the high ranking Espadas out of the meeting room.

0000

Grimmjow sneaks away to one of her secret hiding spots. It was hardly ever patrolled since they deemed it unnecessary to waste resources on protecting something useless but she felt something special about the place.

There were three short and wide red columns a couple of yards away from their headquarters where they eat, sleep and drink.

She found little spiritual pressure resided in this area, which made it easier to move around and breathe in and out.

'_I still can't believe that I turned into a chick! I mean I thought I was going to be a man forever but I guess something went wrong when I was born that made me a man and then a chick.' _She thought to herself when the 'wind' picks up around her causing her long blue hair to blow in the breeze.

Sand soon starts to fly upward when Grimmjow immediately knew that someone was planning a sneak attack. She mentally prepares herself for any and everything as her hand rests on the hilt of her zanpakutō, _Pantera_.

The sound of metal clashes against one another in the shrouded area cause the person to silently groan at the fact that they were not able to catch the female off guard even after blowing sand up in her face.

"So now you result into ambushing, Nnorita, that's not like you at all." Grimmjow states since she already knew, who it was while she waits for the dust to clear up to confirm whether or not it was really him.

Sure enough there was Nnorita and his rather large zanpakutō _Santa Teresa_ that resemble an axe-like weapon, which bears two fused crescent moon blades, connects against her _Pantera_ as he tries to get the upper hand when he adjusts his weight forward.

She pushes him away from her and creates distance between the two when she hears Nnorita speaks, "It seems that even if you did turn in a chick, you still have your fighting abilities, which makes this spar we're about to have interesting."

'_For some reason I don't feel like fight…wait scratch that! This is that dickless spoon head of an idiot we are talking about! If I beat him here, he would leave me the fuck alone for some days.'_ The thought suddenly hit Grimmjow while she was about to sheath her _Pantera._

"Like I told Yammy, it doesn't matter if I am a woman or a man. I still can wipe the floor with you dirty ass bastards and I do mean what I say." She proclaims before Nnorita sonīdo and swings his _Santa Teresa _from behind her.

Grimmjow ducks, leans forward, places her hand on the roof of the building, lifts her body up, place a kick to his chin and lands on her feet again.

"You may not be a blue haired idiot that didn't know how to damn fight...wait you still are, just in a more womanly way." He teases as he did not want to admit that that was a pretty good move that she just excuted.

"Wow! Did you think up that one all by yourself?" She eggs him on before their zanpakutō clashes once more this time giving them a frontal view of each other.

"I always knew you were a dumbass." She comments when they pushes each other away before connecting for a series of attacks.

Nnorita merely opens his mouth, rolls his long pointy tongue to his chin and keeps it there revealing his number "5" or the _Quinta Espada_.

'_He's about to use his Cero,' _Grimmjow thought as she swaps the blade from her right to her left and holds it in a straight line across her face with her right hand at the metal of the blade.

The golden energy that gathers at the tip of his tongue emits in a long beam that fires straight ahead, "You know that was too damn easy!"

The blast clears his path but he no longer saw the feminine version of Grimmjow. "Looks as if I killed the bitch…and I wanted to play with her boobs for a while." he expresses his anxiousness as well as his disappointment.

"Rule number one, don't underestimate your opponent and never walk away with your back to them." Grimmjow whispers to Nnorita with her _Pantera _press againsthis neck deciding to herself should she should cut him or not.

"You forgot…" he claims as he uses his free hand to grab Grimmjow, "That you should never fucking talk to your superiors as if you are above them." and roughly tosses her over his shoulder.

She watches as he stretches his neck and his shoulder while holding the large weapon in his right hand as Grimmjow only could predict what he was going to do next.

Grimmjow discovers her back was now against the red walls of the columns as Nnorita manages to pin her on the wall with his _Santa_ _Teresa _pushing against her waist.

'_Damn! How heavy is this damn zanpakutō?' _she questions when she sees him remove his grip from the handle of _Santa Teresa_ as she tries to wiggle her way out of the trap.

"It would be such a damn shame if I let such a golden opportunity pass when I get to defeat another high ranking Espada." He speaks while he creeps closer to the girl, who only held anger in her eyes.

"What do you mean defeat you spoon faced freak! This shit isn't over yet!" She protests but it was no use since she was not use to the weight of his zanpakutō. Nnoitora places his long willowed hands underneath her neck and tilts her head up to face him.

'_Ew, get this nasty creep off of me!'_ Grimmjow silently protests within herself when she realize that he was in a good position for a point blank cero.

She tries to turn her head away from him when she sees Nnorita's face leaning in to do something to her while his strong hands forces her head to face him.

"You can kiss this cero you motherfucker!" Grimmjow states while she fires a point blank range cero at his stomach as the force sends him backwards from the surprise of the attack.

'_Now, I have to get out myself out of this small spot.'_ she thought as she sucks in her breath and finds it easier to turn around in. After a couple of more attempts, she manage to shim her way out of the _Santa Teresa_'s grasp.

Grimmjow pulls the _Santa Teresa _out of the wall and says "Like I said." She was now use to the weight of the long-ranged zanpakutō, "It isn't fucking over!" and with that she throws his own weapon at him.

"Thanks for it!" he tells her as he catches it, spins it around his waist and stands it upright. Out of nowhere Aizen-sama spiritual pressure was concentrated in on Nnorita.

"Seems like we have to finish what the hell we started at a later damn time!" Nnorita suddenly says before he sonīdo and disappears.

'_What the fuck? How the hell is he just going to skip out on the fight like that? He's a real pussy for that! I going to make sure to let him know that.'_ Grimmjow angrily thought not aware that someone else was watching the whole spar from beginning to end.

Something told Grimmjow to look up after she sheaths her weapon back into her sheath and readjusts the strap so it fit her now compact body shape.

Grimmjow turns her head left then right but did not see anything but sand, _'Behind me,'_ she thought as that was the most common area to strike.

A green colored cero almost hit her while she walking as she immediately knew who it was that fired that blast. She turns her head again and her eyes finds a rip in the sky that holds dark shadows known to Arrancar's as Gargunta.

Sure enough there was Ulquiorra Cifer looking down on her as if she was an insignificant pest when the wind blows her hair backwards causing it to fly in front of her face.


	3. Chapter 3

I am in the mood of giving since a couple of days ago was Thanksgiving so all my stories have a two story update.

Aisha 12894.

0000

Ulquiorra stares down at the blue haired woman from the sky almost in a analytical fashion. He was mentally processing her style of fighting while noticing the strengthness and weakness.

However on the other end of the gaze, Grimmjow suddenly felt as if she was exposed but never verbally spoke on it and decided not to let Ulquiorra know that, instead her stare was more of "You want to fight me too?"

The Gargunta closes behind Ulquiorra but goes unnoticed by the two as he simply continues to stare as if nothing else could catch his attention.

Grimmjow, being the impatient one, figured that Ulquiorra was probably on a mission for Aizen and knew that he did not like being ignored. So she turns her head back forward, takes of running toward the edge of the pillar, leaps off the edge and begins to run toward Las Noches.

'_I would be wasting my energy trying to use a Gargunta since I'm only a couple of miles away.'_ She thought to herself.

Grimmjow glances to her right and sees Ulquiorra with his index finger pointing at her while his other finger stay bent inside of his palms. He trails her every movement with his finger.

'_Shit, he's about to use a point-blank cero!' _She thought as she tries to think of the best way to avoid direct contact when a idea hits her.

'_3…2…1…' _She counts down until he releases his attack and sure enough he fires a point blank cero. Grimmjow quickly leaps up in to the air.

'_Ha…that bastard thought he got me!'_ Grimmjow happily thought to herself. She turns and sees another cero heading towards her.

'_A double cero?' _Grimmjow thought as she quickly uses her sonīdo to dodge the blast. She was not paying attention to Ulquiorra's position as he was no longer standing there.

An arm unexpectly enclose around her neck when she notice that Ulquiorra manage to catch her and bind her neck in an arm lock.

"You're told to report to Aizen-sama quarters along with me." He explains the reason why he was present during her fight with Nnorita.

"What the hell Ulquiorra! So you damn near killed me just because I ignored you? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ulquiorra merely ignores the blue haired woman's current protest.

Ulquiorra moves his free hand downward as another Gargunta appears and he drags the now kicking and screaming Grimmjow inside the dark depths.

The Gargunta spit them out right inside of Aizen-sama's personal quarters. Ulquiorra spots Nnorita, who was currently in a kneeling position, just about to leave before Grimmjow crash landed on top of him.

"You know I could have just walked through. I do have two damn legs that work perfectly fine!" Grimmjow shouts not aware that she was now in Aizen-sama's quarters.

A couple of seconds pass by, when she realized that she had landed on something hard as a cinderblock and saw that she landed in between pair of legs.

Grimmjow slowly turns her head and notices that it was Nnorita, who throughly enjoys where she was currently sitting. She quickly elbows him square in the face before standing up with her face twisted in utter disgust.

Aizen simply laughs at Grimmjow's actions and at what just transpired over the couple of seconds that she had arrived in his room.

"_Quinta Espada,_ you have received your mission already, now leave." He commands in no type of politeness but rather aggressively toward the taller Espada.

"I hope we can play sometime later!" He remarks to an angry Grimmjow with steam emitting from her ears as she just want to knocks the spoon freak on his butt.

"Now for you two," Aizen speaks up as the pair turns to attention their brunette haired. "I have choosen to send you two to the world of the living to be stationed there to be on recon. You will stay there until your presence is needed in Las Noches or Hueco Mundo period. Do you understand?" Aizen informs them of their mission.

"Hold on a minute," Grimmjow interjects before she inquires, "You're telling me that on this mission I will be paired up with…_Ulquiorra_?"

Aizen merely nod his head to confirm that she was correct before she expresses her dislike with "I refuse this damn mission.".

"No can do. You're the only two that don't have patrol duty for the next couple of months so you are the only two available. Besides, this mission requies both of your skills." Gin chimes in with a smile present on his face.

"You will leave three weeks from now." Aizen finalize the mission with an unwilling Grimmjow and a expressionless Ulquiorra.

"You two are dismissed." Aizen order as he return his chin to his right knuckles while his elbow rest on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

A still steaming Grimmjow nearly kick down Aizen-sama door and decides to just settle for her door when she makes it to her quarters.

'_You got to be kidding me…I'm paired with that damn callous ass bastard of a damn Espada.' _She thought in disbelief when she could smell a foul odor around herself.

'_That's right…I did fight that spoon head earlier. That's why I probably smell like this. I need a long hot shower.' _Grimmjow thought once she made it to her personal quarters.

She strolls inside of her personal bathroom not even aware of two pairs of golden eyes, which were shape like stars, who steathily watch her from their hiding spot.

"It's seems as if Aizen-sama has grown attached to the newly changed Grimmjow!" A teenage girl with two long black pigtails whispers to her companion.

"I agree. What should we do about it?" A teenage girl with short light brown hair asks the girl with two pigtails, who only slips inside of Grimmjow's room and starts to ransack the room as quietly as possible.

"It would be so much easier if you help me with this..." The raven-haired girl whispers to the other girl who was still outside.

After spending only a couple of minutes in the shower, Grimmjow begin drying her body off completely before wiping the fog off the mirror with her right hand.

'_I didn't change that much.' _Grimmjow thought after she stares at herself in the mirror once again. She begins to examine her body, which was something new that she starts to do after undergoing the change.

_'My hair has grown a lot longer. My eyes are still the same just rounder. My face no longer has its sharp features.'_ She thinks before her hands rest on the remains of her right jawbone hollow mask.

'_At least my hollow hole is still in the same area.' _She thought once she observed the empty hole located on her abdomen area when she noticed a huge ugly scar down her chest area.

When Grimmjow opens the bathroom door to her sleeping area, she notices that someone had literally tore her place apart. All of her old clothes was cut and torn and causually tossed on the floor, her furniture was sliced in half, the matteress to her bed was flipped over on its side with the pillows thrown everywhere.

It takes a couple of seconds for her to register just what happened to her room. "Who the hell fucked up my room!" She shouts as her spiritual pressure begins to quickly leak out of her as her anger escalades to a dangerous level.

Grimmjow made her way over to her door and kicked it down with her foot. Her anger stems from unfortunate luck since she had to partnered up with _Ulquiorra Cifer_, who nearly killed her just when he could have simply said that Aizen-sama needed her.

Then before that, she sparred with that ugly spoon shaped freak that came too awfully close to raping and defeating her in battle, which caused the anger to now boiled over.

Grimmjow left a trail of her footsteps indented in the concrete floor with every step she took down the hallway. She quickly forgot that she was only covered with a towel.

'_Whoever crosses my path first I will kill them!' _Grimmjow silently thought as she was anxious to see who would cross her path first.

"You know...that it is not acceptable for a high ranking Espada to release all of their spiritual pressure due to their own anger let only their emotions." A masculine voice comments, which cause her to pause in the middle of her stride.

It was that voice again; the one she dreaded more then that annoying Nnorita and that was none other then...Ulquiorra.

"Did I ask for your fucking opinion? No I didn't. Someone fucked up my damn room and I have every damn right to fucking be angry!" She shouts at the unmoving man when he notices that she was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Whoever I find out that did this, they will be twelve fucking feet under the damn ground. Now move out my fucking way!" She angrily states with venom in her tone.

"And if I refuse?" Ulquiorra question her motives since he knew she would not do anything to him. Suddenly, the sounds of giggling can be heard from somewhere nearby.

Their attention turns to the far end of the hallway and spots two fraccīons known as Loly and Menoly, who peeps their heads around the corner of the farther end of the hallway.

Ulquiorra watch as Grimmjow use one of her fingers to tightly tuck in the ends of the towels and turns around to face the direction of the two girls, who were down the hall.

She slightly bends at the knees and quickly runs down the length of the hall. Ulquiorra mentally noted that whenever Grimmjow was in her stage of extreme anger that her abilities were amped from her normal rate.

She quickly extends out one of her hands and grabs both of the unexpected and surprised girls by their collars. She begins to drag the both of them back down the hallway where Ulquiorra remains standing.

"What do you plan to do with those fraccīons? They can barely stand up with your own spiritual pressure on them." He questions what Grimmjow next move was. He merely watches her lift her free hand, releases a blue cero, blasts a hole in the wall and throws the two girls through the hole in the wall.

The two girls were screaming, "She has gone crazy!" when they were holding on to each other as they were quickly making their descent toward the sandy grounds of Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow fires off more two ceros from both of her hands at the same time and makes sure that it connected with the two females. The force of the ceros pushes them further into the ground causing a large dent to appear in the sand.

"Stupid bitches!" Grimmjow mutters to herself. She turns, not aware that drops of water from her hair lands on Ulquiorra, as she happily skips back in the direction of her room with a wide smile on her face.

Ulquiorra spots a trail of Grimmjow's footprints that were in the solid concrete. "I wonder who left their tracks all over the floor?" Yammy asks Ulquiorra once she turns down the other end of the hall a couple of seconds before Yammy arrives on that hall.

"A roguish animal did that." he answers before he turns around and heads back to his room hardly surprise that Grimmjow would act the way she did toward the now dead fraccīons.

"Oh, I didn't know we had windows!" was the last thing that Ulquiorra could hear from Yammy until he was out of earshot.

'_Isn't that Loly and Menoly?' _Yammy wonders as he could not help but to laugh at the two females fraccīons who disappears underneath the sands weight.

0000

Morning at Hueco Mundo looked the same even at night except the change of the sky's color; the bright blue sky sometimes annoyed or relaxed Grimmjow.

After stretching her new body so that she could prevent cramps when realization hit her that she did not have anything to wear.

'_They better be lucky I didn't have Pantera along with me. Their heads would have been on a platter.' _She thought as she searches through her closet and finds that all of her clothes were badly damaged.

The collar and sleeves of her jacket was completely cutted off and her pants were no longer pants but was the length of a very short skirt. She located her _Pantera _in its secret hiding place when she slid it through her only hakama that was not destroyed.

She scans her entire room one last time and decides that since she would not be using do to her upcoming mission that she should leave it like it is.

When she was properly satisfied, Grimmjow merely strolled out of her room with the door still off the hinges and found it easier then using a door except for the privacy issue that arose.

'_I'm still wondering why he wants us to go to the world of the living. Even if it is for recon it still doesn't make any type of sense at all. I know why he wants Ulquiorra to go since he can replay what he sees with his eyes but I wonder why he chose me…he could have pick that pink haired quack.'_ She thought when she can hear someone sneeze.

"That's quite a change in wardrobe even for yourself, Grimmjow." The pink haired _Octava Espada _speaks as she only rolls her eyes at how unfortunate her luck was since she keeps running into him or Nnoitora or even Ulquiorra.

"Leave me the fuck alone, you pink haired quack!" Grimmjow retorts, turns away and heads to her second retreat since Nnorita knew about the first one.

0000

Grimmjow walks toward the platform of Las Noches that provide a view of the vast desert scenery. She pause when she notice that someone or better yet Ulquiorra was already there looking at the desert.

A pebble catches her attention as she bends over and picks it up when the thought of throwing it at the green eyed fuck crosses her mind since it could provide some entertainment for her.

'_It seems as if he's deep in thought about something.'_ Grimmjow thought as toss the pebble up and down in the air,_ Hmm well it's worth a try.' _

Her window of oppurtnity quickly appears as she thought to herself. '_Now,' _She grips the pebble, reels her arm back, aims it and releases it from her grasp. Grimmjow merely watch as the pebble glides through the air toward Ulquiorra.

'_5...4…3…2…1…'_ She anxiously counts down when the pebble was closing in on him. The the unthinkable happened, she watched as it sailed through his hollow hole at the base of the neck.

'_Damn it!'_ She angrily thought to herself._ 'How could I forget that his hole was in his neck!' _She mentally slap herself hard and open her eyes to see that Ulquiorra was now staring at her.

Grimmjow's eyes follow where his hand rests on his zanpakutō, _Murushierago_, as if he was ready to kill whoever it was that threw the object at him.

'_I had a feeling that it was that woman who threw that damn rock at me.'_ He inwardly thought to himself as his eyes lingers longer on the under ranked Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra closely watch the blue haired woman, who was standing there with her eyes close, head slightly tilt, and a wide smile on her face.

'_What's that woman smiling about now?' _Ulquiorra wonders if she was silently planning another attack as he carefully monitors her action when she was making her way out to where he was standing.

"What do you want woman?" he inquires before the wind picks up around them. The breeze blows her wild long blue hair off to the side of her as her zanpakutō slaps against the side of her body.

"A fight." Grimmjow simply answers his question with a serious look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

I am in the mood of giving since a couple of days ago was Thanksgiving so all my stories have a two chapter update for each story.

Aisha 12894.

0000

"What do you want woman?" he inquires before the wind picks up around them. The breeze blows her wild long blue hair off to the side of her as her zanpakutō slaps against the side of her body.

"A fight." Grimmjow simply answers his question with a serious look on her face.

'_A fight? What's wrong with this woman?' _Ulquiorra thought as he could not believe what just came out of that woman's mouth just now.

"Just because I turned into a female doesn't mean anything has changed. I want a fight!" Grimmjow declares as her eyes remain on his hand, which remains on his zanpakutō hilt, _Murushierago_.

Ulquiorra thought it was Nnorita, Yammy or even Gin-sama, who would have thrown something at him to make a point. That was why he kept his hand on his zanpakutō just in case they wanted to catch him off guard. When he comes face-to-face with his 'attacker' he realizes that it was Grimmjow as his hand continue to linger a bit longer.

Grimmjow observe him remove his hand from the green and silver hilt of his katana that was sheathe in its silver holder. He starts to walk toward her.

'_What's this green eyed bastard problem? I asked for a fight and he wants to walk away from me.' _She thought as she wonders what he was currently thinking in his head.

He stops a short distance behind Grimmjow and speaks up, "Why would I waste my time and energy on fighting a weak opponent such as yourself? Let only a woman at that." Ulquiorra states his reason as to why he was not going to fight her.

Grimmjow turn around and watch Ulquiorra walk away from him. She interjects with "That's not a good reason not to fight me…or is it because the _Cuarta Espada_ is scared…" before she could even finish her sentence Ulquiorra had his right hand clamp around her slender neck and lift her up from the platform.

Her facial expression did not falter to show that she was struggling to breathe against his vice-grip around her neck.

"Oh did I make you upset? You big pussy can't even accept a _guaranteed _win from the inferior gender? I seem to remember that there is a woman that ranks higher than you. Did you forget that while your panties were in a knot?" Grimmjow eggs him on before he tighten his grip restricting the oxygen flow to her brain.

Ulquiorra suddenly finds himself slowly succumbing to Grimmjow's mind game due to the large smile that was evident on her face even though she was struggling to breath.

Grimmjow's vision start to blur from the lack of oxygen. She knew that even an Espada could blackout from a properly excuted strangle so she place both of her hands on top of his large hand and attempt to break the hold.

His hand quickly fastens around her neck however this time he claps down harder, which cause Grimmjow to swing forward and wrap both of her legs around his arm, locks her ankles together around his neck, and tightly constrict her thighs.

It was almost like a game of 'see who would be the first to pass out from strangulation', which Grimmjow slightly enjoys more then Ulquiorra since she had _killer _thighs.

Ulquiorra felt that his arm, shoulder and neck was going to be snapped in half by Grimmjow's strongs legs yet he kept that notion to himself. He soon realized that he was slowly losing his grasp around her neck.

Grimmjow quickly relishes the moment when she was able to break his grip from around her neck. She still had his head in her leg hold. She can feel his left hand roughly grab the inside of her thigh as a shock of electricity shoot to her spine and to her five senses.

Ulquiorra keeps tugging on her leg until he was able to regain his normal breathing again. He quickly realize that she still had his arm in the lock as she lifts her leg and uses her weight in order to force Ulquiorra back on to the platform.

"You still don't want to fight me?" Grimmjow questions him with seriousness in her tone as she continue to hold his arm in a bind.

"You're open anyway." He declares as a glowing green ball form at the tip of his index finger from his bind arm. He uses his free hand and grabs the waistline of her pants when she was trying to avoid the direct attack.

Ulquiorra watch as Grimmjow turn back to face him and enclose her fist over his hand. She quickly creates a cero in her hand before he releases his cero as it cause a noticable explosion and creates distance between the pair.

Grimmjow wipes a smug of dirt off of her face as she starts to growing excited at the fact that she was about to face off against Ulquiorra with all that she had to offer and vice versa.

That is until Nnorita appears out of nowhere and stands directly in the middle of their battle with his _Santa Teresa _upright with his fracciōn, Tesla standing not too far off to his left.

"What the fuck do you want spoon head freak?" Grimmjow shouts at the tall Espada while she remains in her crouching position similar to a panther about to pounce on its prey.

Ulquiorra silently wanted to know the answer to that question too, since he was beginning to start to enjoy this match before Nnoitora so rudely interrupted them.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra watches as Nnorita points the tip of his _Santa Teresa _at her. "You are my damn fight! I don't want anyone to be fighting you other then me, got that?" Nnorita reminds her in a serious tone.

"Where the hell do you go off proclaiming that to me? You tall ugly ass motherfucker! You ruined a perfectly good damn fight." Grimmjow angrily claim as her anger was starting to esclate at a faster rater.

"I don't give a shit what I damn interrupted! For all I know, I just prevented a senseless fight from happening. So now, since you're so amped for a fight, how about I deliver for you?" Nnorita issue his demand as she dodge his lounge at her with his _Santa Teresa._

She vanishes and appeares on top of his staff before she kicks him in his face but since his _hierro_ was so dense he hardlymoves. After all, he was known for having one of the toughest skins out of the _Decima _Espadas_. _

Ulquiorra silently admit that Grimmjow excuted a good move but he wanted to be the one that was fighting Grimmjow instead of Nnorita.

"Come on now, don't tell me you wasted your energy on that child play shit Ulquiorra put you through?" Nnorita was angry at Grimmjow's current performance as she jumps off of his axe-like weapon before landing between the two.

Nnorita turns his body so his zanpakutō aims at her back before she squats to avoid the sharp blade just like the last time.

He had anticipated that she was going to kick him in the chin instead she used his momentum, grabbed the handle of his weapon and lifted his feet off the ground.

Grimmjow releases him once he clears her shoulders and tosses him into the building as a loud rumble can be heard. Nnorita could no longer help it and starts to laugh at what Grimmjow just did.

"You knew that I would anticipate that move you did the last time and switched it up on me." He mention with his right hand over his face. "You have gotten a little better but not at my level yet." Nnorita claims as he lifts himself up from where she threw him.

"I clearly don't give a shit how I rank in your books!" She declares after hearing Nnoitora's claim about her fighting progession. "I just want to fight that ugly green eyed bastard over that but you just had to go and interrupt us. So I won't go hard on you at all." Grimmjow's eyes narrows in when she noticed that he had vanished into thin air.

"Remember this position that you had me in?" Nnorita asks her while he hold one of _Santa Teresa_'s crescent moons against her entire body.

Grimmjow ram one of her elbows hard into his lower abdomen, which provide her with a five second window to break away and make her attack as she floor sweep Nnorita with her leg.

"That's elementary fighting skills, Grimmjow." he comments once he lands on his side. "Come at me like you would Ulquiorra!" he declares after he gains his breath.

Ulquiorra waits in anticipation to see how Grimmjow would respond to the _Quinta_'s declaration when he notes that she still had not unsheathe her _Pantera_ against a much taller opponent.

"No fucking comparison! I'm just trying to finish this up while my anger is still going!" She protests not realizing that she just complimented Ulquiorra.

She extends her right hand out as blue lighting shape lights gathers around her hand while Nnorita rolls out his long tongue and gathers yellow light at the tip.

'_I know Grimmjow isn't going to use that…' _Ulquiorra thought in disbelf when he feels her gather the necessary energy and grasps her arm to make sure it was steady.

Grimmjow fires a jetstream of blue energy and Nnorita releases a golden cero to counter but it did not hold up for long as he was hit with the rest of the cero's power.

Ulquiorra survey the clouded area before Nnorita emerge from a cloud of sand with visible burns and scratch marks on his body. He then noticed that Grimmjow had quickly appeared in front of him as he was about to drop his arm.

Grimmjow throws a right then a left hook, she kicks him in the side of his body and sends him flying at a diagonal angle. She uses her sonidō to appear behind him as she grabs his shoulders, places both of her feet againsy his back, turns him over in mid-air, and makes sure that he lands in the sand.

She then returned back to the top of the platform as her hair had flipped in front of her face and showed only one of her eyes.

He watch her eyes travel over to Nnorita fracciōn, Tesla, who remain steadfast, as he withdrew his zanpakutō which bring a smile to her face.

"I think I like where this battle is going. If you don't mind me saying this but I throughly enjoyed the little warm up that we had." Nnorita's voice rings in her ears. She turns and views a shadow traveling at top speed heading straight toward her as she side steps into a kick that sends her clear across the other side of the platform.

"That wasn't an average kick you stepped into. You probably broke a couple of ribs or so when I connected." Nnorita mentions as he removes his _Santa Teresa _from the surface of the sand. Grimmjow can feel something lodge itself in her throat before she lean forward and throw up whatever it was in her throat.

Ulquiorra focus in on Grimmjow as she upchucks a puddle of blood before an excoriating pain surge to her lower ribs. She rolls over on the opposite side while both of her hands clutch the side that recieved the blow.

She manage to rise to her feet but judging from her ragged breathing, she would not last long if their fight was to be drawn out any longer.

Nnorita immediatly leaps forward when he can feel something stop his _Santa Teresa _in its track. He stares at none other then Aizen-sama, who appeared in front of him and with his pinkie canceled his attack on Grimmjow.

"Now what is going on here? You know I don't approve of a real fight between my Espadas when you two have important missions to complete. Ulquiorra, do you know what the means of this fight is?" Aizen-sama questions the sole spectator of the fight.

"No I do not but Nnorita did attack first. Grimmjow merely respond to the action by protecting her life." Ulquiorra report from a kneeled position.

Aizen-sama eyes cut over to where Grimmjow was standing with her hand holding her side suggesting she took a blow to the ribs. She then coughs up some more blood, which spills on to the platform's surface.

He pushes Nnorita back with the pinkie as Nnorita places his _Santa Teresa _at his side since he did not particulary care whether or not she had died when they clashed against each other. All he truly cared about was that no one else fight her but him not even Ulquiorra.

Aizen extend his hand out to help her however Grimmjow's ego refuse the gesture even if it was from Aizen-sama. She steadys herself and strolls off of the platform on her own freewill.

The brunette only retreats his hand back to his side as he could only smile at the fact she remained quite stubborn even as a female.

It quickly fades once he turns and faces Ulquiorra and Nnorita, "You two are to follow me to my quarters. This is unacceptable behavior from the both of you." Aizen's totalitarian voice kicks in as he sonidō from where they were.

Grimmjow's vision blurs as she leans her weight against the wall for additional support. The blow to her side only seem to worsen with every little move that she would make.

'_Damnmit! What the hell was that kick?' _she angrily thought since she secretly wanted to discover how he was able to learn that move.

She watch as Yammy was walking down the opposite side of the corridor when her vision blurs again however this time it did not clear up. She loses her grip on the wall and feels herself falling forward when the hall turns black.

0000

"Care to explain why you were fighting Grimmjow, Nnorita? You were to report directly to me and when you failed to show, I find you engaged in a fight with Grimmjow and…Ulquiorra you were watching the whole incident." Aizen states once he takes a seat in his chair while his subordinates takes a knee at the base of his throne.

"Ulquiorra was going to fight her before I stepped in and declared that she is _my _fight and that no one else besides me would be able fight her." Nnorita repeats what he had told Grimmjow a couple of minutes back.

'_Where in the world does he get off claiming that Grimmjow is his fight and just his? A couple of minutes ago, she had asked to fight me and not Nnorita.'_ Ulquiorra mentally notes as he unknowingly clenches his fist at Nnoitora's statement. However Aizen-sama witness Ulquiorra's reaction at to what was happening.

"Ulquiorra, do you want to fight Grimmjow as well?" Aizen repeat his question to Ulquiorra, who release his clenched fist.

Ulquiorra could feel Nnorita's eyes on him since he was a dwarf compared to the giant when his response was "I do. She even personally challenged me."

Ulquiorra knew his statement was going to tick Nnorita off and just like he planned Nnoitora's hand tighten its grip around the staff of his _Santa Teresa._

'_It appears as if_ _they both want to fight her but Ulquiorra was asked while Nnorita acted out from a fit jealousy. Hmm this maybe something interesting that I can have some fun around with.' _Aizen inwardly outlines the situation when an idea pops up in his head.

"If I don't handle this situation now then it might turn escalate into something that I don't want. So this is how we are going to solve this problem." Aizen starts off as the two kneeling down in front of him was anxious to hear what he was going to say.

"Since it appears that you two both want to fight Grimmjow then I propose that you two fight each other and whoever wins get to have Grimmjow to themselves. Do you two agree to this?" Aizen suggests to his subordinates.

"Sounds interesting…I'm in." Nnorita quickly supplies an answer to Aizen-sama proposal. His eyes montior Ulquiorra's movement as he watch him mouth his answer as a 'yes'.

"Alright then, a week from now, you two will fight, do you understand? Other then that try not to destroy my place until then." Aizen orders the two as they rise to their feet and exits before Gin enters inside of the throne room.

"It seems like it won't be so boring around here anymore. Did you purposely set this up?" Gin asks a rhetorical question.

Aizen merely wears a smirk on his face as he places his jaw on his right hand. "You already know the answer to your question."

"Well then, would you like to make a side wager to this battle?" Gin questions with his hands inside of his long sleeves.

"It depends on what you are willing to bet…" Aizen comments as his interest start to rise.

"Let's say, I'm willing to bet a couple of lives on this fight, so are you in or out? If you're out then it would be boring."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hmm, you drive a hard bargain, Gin, but I do accept your terms." Aizen accepts as he merely nods his head to show he agrees with the proposition.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra places his hands inside of his pants' pockets right after Nnorita part ways from him.

'_I don't believe this…why am I being forced to fight?' _Ulquiorra thought to himself when he realize that he had willingly accepted the terms on his own behalf.

A shiny gleam catch Ulquiorra eyes when his gaze lands on Szayel, the _Octava Espada_, who was standing in the middle of the hall with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I wanted to personally come and see what caused Aizen-sama to emerge from his quarters. I do predict that the other Espadas were nearly clamoring to see who was there." Szayel asserts once he brings his hands together in front of him.

"If its insight on the situation that you want then why don't you ask Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and Nnorita Jiruga." The _Cuarta_ Espada respond in a nonchalant tone.

"Oh…are you angry that I asked about what happen? I never knew you were that sensitive, Ulquiorra Cifer. You continue to simply astound me." Szayel confesses his admiration for the raven haired man.

Ulquiorra merely pushes past Szayel when he hears what the pink haired male slips in. "You're taking a particular _fancy_ to my _new _experiment."

He pauses with his back toward him as a simple thought past through his head after he hears Szayel's statement. It was then that something long and blue immediately catch his attention.

Ulquiorra slowly ventures over to whatever it was and rests his hand on his zanpakutō, just in case something may try to suddenly attack him.

He rounds the corner and when the sight of Grimmjow lying unmoving and sideways in a dry puddle of her own blood with a dried trial flowed down her lips. A decent amount of blood had dripped along the length of the corridor.

'_Are you serious!' _was the fragmented thought in his head.

For some reason,Ulquiorra finds himself squats down and with one upheavel, she was lying lifelessly in his arms.

'_I can't believe that I'm doing this!' _Ulquiorra went against his thoughts when he gently shifts her so he would cause minimal damage to her already acquired injury.

'_It would take too long to get her to her room since it's on the other side of Las Noches.' _He thought as he had no other choice but to use his sonidō to his room.

Ulquiorra gently places her on his bed when he takes a glimpse of an unconscious Grimmjow who looks rather calm and serene.

'_I don't know if that was a regular blow to the side of her body or did he used his hierro to maximize the damage to her side?' _Ulquiorra recalls the battle sequence between the Espadas.

Grimmjow had the adavantage in the battle and was going to put an end to the spar before Nnorita issue a crippling blow to her side.

'_I wonder why Aizen-sama appeared?' _he wonders when a knock echoes throughout his room.

"Medic Corps, sent by Aizen-sama to check up on the _Sexta Espada_, Grimmjow Jagerjaques." A mechanical tone announce once the knocking cease.

Ulquiorra and the other Espadas knew not to try any funny business when Lord Aizen sent the Medic Corps in.

They were similar to Rudobone and primary clones of himself except they worked directly under Aizen-sama making them a higher rank then the _Decimo_ Espadas combined. Not only that but they often time would hand the whole operation of Las Noches. Their power was simply unheard of or rarely every seen by anyone who resides in Las Noches. They were a _legend _or the better term was a _myth__._

With in twenty seconds, they complete a full diagnostic test on Grimmjow's body thanks to Ulquiorra, who remembered exactly where it was that she was hit.

The next fifteen seconds were used to wrap white bandage tape around her abdomen region and applied a generous amout of ointment over the affected area.

"Change her bandages every two and a half hours with this ointment. If you run out, inform Szayelapporo or Tousen-sama." One of them informs Ulquiorra of his duties once they place the ointment and tape on his personal desk.

"Can I at least move her off of my bed?" Ulquiorra inquires when he notice that she was taking up his bed space.

"Not while she's unconscious. I can have one of my men bring a cot so you can sleep on that for the time being. Also after a three day period, take her to Szayelaporro, so we can see if she's completely healed or we will hold you accountable." Was the last bit of instructions he had received from the Medic Corps.

Ulquiorra suddenly felt something unknown to him until this very day, a quiver and a heart murmur occurred as his chest constricted with some type of force. Yes, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on ends as if he was struck by lighting itself. This was an unknown registered feeling that he felt. It was…fear.

Exhaustion was slow to take over his body once he made a move for the empty chair underneath his desk. He soon begins to wonder why he suddenly felt sleepy when he hardly did anything strenous beside his brief encounter with Grimmjow.

'_Did they give me…'_ he could no longer finish his train of thought as he lays his head on top of the desk.

0000

Grimmjow's eyes were slow to open as her vision was slightly blurred but manage to refocus her sight after much concentration. She immediately survied the room before she deemed that it was not her personal bedroom.

Awareness soon settles in which cause her to quickly shoot forward but quickly lays back down when a sharp pain hit her body. She groans after feeling the sharp stabbing pain in her side.

"Nnorita…" she hisses under her breath as it helps subside some of the hurt that she felt.

'_That was more then just one kick. Who would have thought that lanky spoon freak could move that fast.' _Grimmjow thought when she can feel something tight around her waist. She gently touches both sides of her ribs and the result…was once again pure pain.

Grimmjow falls back on to the bed and tosses about in pain. She takes notice of a rectangular shaped window that was off to her left and she sees the sky was no longer blue but was now a pitch black color except for their moon, which was currently not there.

"What room am I in?" Grimmjow asks herself before she hears a loud knock before heavy spiritual pressure hits her frail feminine body.

The door was soon unlocked as Grimmjow had no other choice but to stare at who it was that entered through the door.

"Ah good...we caught you when you were awake." There was about three of them that entered the room but only one talked to her.

Their mutilated mask was so badly damaged that you could no longer identify what they were. Their hands were gloved and white; their uniforms appears to be the exact same but with small alterations to them.

'_Are those past hollows' ghosts?' _She wonder as she merely watch them enclose the distance from the door to the bed.

"Who are you?" Grimmjow politely asks the figures in front of her. She could not believe that she being polite to people she barely knew yet there was this strange familiar feeling as if she felt this reisatu somewhere else before or maybe during one of her fights from when she was a male.

"Don't worry about us. We just came to retrieve something that was left. Are your ribs alright?" The same one, who talked when they entered the room, speaks again.

"Where the hell am I?" her rudeness resurfaces even after she was trying to be polite toward the masked trio.

"The _Cuarta Espada_, Ulquiora Cifer's sleeping quarters." The same masked person provide an answer to Grimmjow's question.

A blush quickly appears on her face when she turn and spot Ulquiorra's head raise from beside the bed. "You…" she pauses as if trying to find the right words to say, "are you alright?" she looks hoping to see the three 'ghosts' but they suddenly disappeared from her sights.

"How in the hell did I get down here? Don't tell me you drug me down here! You're pass a damn pervert! You're a damn pedophile! Oh…you better be lucky we couldn't finish what we started." She says referring to their match before Nnorita interrupted them.

"First off, you are not a child so how can I be a pedophile? Secondly, if you were that easy to be taken down by a simple sidekick then you are not worth my time nor my abilities." Ulquiorra corrects her since he knew that would push her buttons.

"It was no mere sidekick. If you were to use your eyes properly then you would have seen that it was multiple kicks. Then on top of that, he uses his dense _hierro_ to cause more damage." She explains her point of view to Ulquiorra. "I must say that he's a cunning bastard!" Grimmjow unknowingly complimented Nnorita, which seemed to rub Ulquiorra the wrong way.

"I figured that he wiped the floor with you but I will check it out myself." Ulquiorra claims as he lifts his hand up, removes one of his eyes from its socket and crushes it in his grasps.

"I hate when you do that! It's creepy as hell!" Grimmjow mutters as it was meant to be a inward thought except she says it out aloud.

'_I never really cared about what other people think of my ability as a problem.' _He inspects the glittering shards as it soon begins to replay the fight before their very own eyes.

'_So now when she says that she feel uncomfortable about it. Why do I feel as if I should never repeat my actions in front of her again?' _he questions himself while he unknowingly touch his empty eye socket.

Grimmjow remains as quiet as a mouse with her eyes closed as Ulquiorra reviews the fight. She frankily could give a rat's ass about what Ulquiorra had claimed when she knew that she was correct about her accusation.

After a couple of minutes pass by of viewing a pretty even battle between Nnoitora and Grimmjow. Ulquiorra immediately spots the moment Grimmjow mentioned to him. He silently notes Nnorita's fighting style, which was more primitive then hers but was still rather effective.

"_Nnorita, you dare interrupt one of my fights. You have the nerve to proclaim that Grimmjow is your fight and your fight alone and that I should back off and then you request that I forget about her? You aren't going to have her nor or you going to have your way with her. I guarantee you that." _Ulquiorra mentally vows a silent oath as he watch Grimmjow struggle to lull herself off to sleep.

0000

"You requested for me Lord Aizen?" A dark skin man with long black dreads, who wears a silver eye cover, appears before his lord.

"Yes, Tousen. I wanted to make you aware of what is suppose to come in quite the near future…" Aizen mentions when he cast gaze over to Wonderweiss, who was sitting with his back against the wall. A dumbfound expression was present on his face with a trial of drool hanging out of his mouth.

"We are to have a fight between two Espadas." before he could finish his announcement Tousen interrupts him.

"Are you sure? Your law claims that unless it's supervise sparring then no real fighting measures should be done in case of an uprising." Tousen recalls one of the governing laws of Las Noches which was created by none other then Aizen.

"I know what I said before we got here and I am fully aware of what I am doing for this situation at hand." Aizen defends his position.

"Anyway...the fight that is approaching will be a momentous battle of all time. Besides, it has been getting a little boring around here…that's before we can make our move." Aizen expresses his excitement along with something else hidden in his tone.

"Who are these two Espadas? Did they request the fight or did you catch them in the act?" Tousen inquires about the answers.

"Of course it is…why if it was just two mere fracciōns then there would be no need of me being this excited. I should feel hurt that you think I would partake in watching fracciōns have temper tantrums and try to impose their _power _over other fracciōns." Aizen respond in a serious tone.

"Forgive me Lord Aizen, if I had killed your pleasurable moment." Tousen apologizes for stepping out of bounds.

"Why don't you just let him tell you about it? I think you may find yourself in a different mindset." Another voice chimes in his ears when Aizen sees Gin walk in on to their meeting.

"Lord Aizen didn't call for you, why are you here?" Tousen already knew it was pointless to ask those questions because he already knew Gin's character.

"Oh hush up and listen already, maybe you should have been mute instead of blind." Gin retorts on how Tousen have been acting at the meeting.

"Gin, stop making everybody's life even more miserable." Aizen ceases the squabble between his two high ranking commanders.

"As I was saying, the two Espadas that I have given permission to fight is; _Quinta Espada, _Nnorita Jiruga and _Cuarta Espada, _Ulquiorra Cifer."

Tousen did not immediately provide a response to what Lord Aizen had just told him who he was giving permission to fight each other

"I would have thought the _Sexta Espada _Grimmjow Jaegerjaques would have wanted that fight with the _Cuarta Espada _Ulquiorra Cifer or the _Quinta_ Espada Nnoitora Jiruga." Tousen claims when he processed what Aizen just informed.

Gin could not help but to laugh as Tousen hit it right on the mark but missed all the real reasons as to why the fight was between the _Cuarta _and the_ Quinta _Espada without Grimmjow's active pariticipation.

"I'm not surprise you would think that too, Tousen. If you only knew the real reason as to why those particular two are fighting amazes me and Lord Aizen." Gin chimes after Tousen watch Lord Aizen was agree with Gin on this matter.

"After all, you told us the name of the important individual yourself." Lord Aizen hints when Tousen's expression said it all.


	6. Chapter 6

"It couldn't possibly be…that is just an outrage…how could you approve such a thing?" Tōsen asks as no one ever really saw this side of him before that was currently in front of Lord Aizen.

"You know you can't hide your enthusiasm behind your wall of justice. There is nothing wrong with admitting that for once you may want to see this." Gin states his claim while he had places his hands in his sleeves with the same smile on his face.

"Lord Aizen, if you may permit me to ask as to what is the reason of this approved battle." Tōsen had a good idea about what it was but needed to be reassured if his thoughts were correct.

"They are fighting to own the _Sexta Espada, _Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." Aizen answers his question when he notice that Tōsen's facial expression return back to normal.

"Since when do we have two Espadas fight over the right to own another? Does she know about this?" Tōsen wonders about the person feelings who was on the line here for this fight.

"No. It is going to stay that way." Aizen said as he knew that it would no longer be fun if she knew about it.

"Besides if we were to tell my Grimmy-kat, than it would no longer be fun anymore. So that is my job up until the actual battle and you should assist me as well." Gin comments before heading out of the throne room.

"When is this battle suppose to take place?" Tōsen asks as he knows that they had an even more important deadline to meet instead of wasting it on this silly fight.

"Three days from now," Aizen answers the question with no signs of hesistation.

Tōsen knew no more discussion was going to happen as he stood up from his kneeled position and briskly walked away.

'_If Lord Aizen wants this to happen then there is no point for me to interfere.'_ Tōsen thought while thoughts of interrupting his plans ceased.

0000

Grimmjow wakes to something tugging around her waist as the pain from her ribs shot to her spine making it uncomfortable in her current position.

"Hey what the…" Grimmjow's vision clears when she sees a white pale hand with the ends of something white in its hand.

Her eyes travels up until she sees that he was nearly finish in taking off whatever that white crap was around her waist when her eyes began to grow big.

"What the hell are you doing, Ulquiorra!" he had blocked a kick from the ranting Grimmjow who probably ignored the fact that she had some broken ribs and a punctured stomach wound.

"Calm down! I have to change your tape!" Ulquiorra says with no kind of emotion in it as he continues to pull on the last of the tape that was on her skin.

"That shit hurts!" Grimmjow protest when she sees red marks all around her abdominal area that house her hollow hole.

Grimmjow soon felt Ulquiorra hands on her shoulder when she felt herself being lifted up until her back hit something hard and cold, which was the metal bed stand.

"Lift up your arms." he orders and with a sharp intake of breath she lifts her arms which receive little to no pain.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow ask when she realize that Ulquiorra was pulling off the only non destroyed jacket that she had left from the raid on her room.

"If you don't shut up, then your body is going to be infected. So if you don't mind, I would like to finish this before breakfast." Ulquiorra claims after he finishes taking the jacket off.

Ulquiorra did not know that Grimmjow was naked under her jacket; he at least thought she had something underneath like Tia Harribel would.

Grimmjow feels a breeze come into the room when she finds herself looking at Ulquiorra, who only had momentarily pause to grab a bottle that looks as if it was some type of ointment for injury.

He felt her body jump from when he placed the ointment on the side of her body before he had rubbed it across her tone stomach, around the hollow hole and the other side of her body.

'_I wonder is he looking? After all this will probably be the only time he gets to see them,' _Grimmjow thought to herself when a rather creepy sound snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Lean forward." she heard him order her as she hesitated until she saw the blank look on his face that silence her previous thought as she allowed him to continue doing whatever it was.

'_If he doesn't care about ot than why should I?' _She thought since she could only manage a little ways but when she feels her chest come into contact with his.

'_I need to hurry this up or I might regret this.' _Ulquiorra thought while he was wrapping the tape around her abdominal area as fast as possible.

After a couple of minutes, Ulquiorra had finished what he was assigned to do when he remembered that Grimmjow no longer had a top on and currently had tape to serve as a makeshift shirt.

"Here…" he had tossed her one of his tops as Grimmjow managed to catch it while in her upright position.

"I need…" Grimmjow could not even utter the word as it was stuck in her throat.

"What?" Ulquiorra questioned why she stopped him.

She merely pointed at the top seeing as she did not know how to wear his particular top, "I swear you are even more pathetic when you are injured." Ulquiorra had snatched the top away from the blue haired woman who was half exposed while he ordered her to lift her arms again.

"I'm surprised it fits me..." Grimmjow states when it was on her and actually started to like the look on her.

Grimmjow had unknowingly covered her mouth as she realized that what she thought was supposed to be a thought was said outloud.

She then made an attempt to stand but failed the instant her feet touched the marble floor when an unknowing pain shot throughout her body.

Once again she felt herself cursing at how weak she was after her fight with Nnorita until she felt Ulquiorra strong arms wrap around her waist and before she could even think they were gone, just like the wind.

0000

'_That bastard gets to have all the fun with her. I wonder how she is doing after that little trick I added in.' _Nnorita thought as he soon found himself heading to the dining area for something to eat.

'_That bitch had got me excited yesterday. She owes me something in return!' _Nnorita thought again while he had turned into the eating area and found majority of the Ten Espadas were in there with the exception of four of them, Coyote, Tia, Ulquiorra and the one he really wanted…_Grimmjow_.

He had randomly grabs a plate of food and takes a seat which was in between Yammy and Szayel who were eating on their preferred breakfast when a breeze was suddenly felt.

'_There you are!' _Nnorita thought when he saw her blue hair but continued to look and saw Ulquiorra held her like she could break at any moment as if she was _his _porcelain doll.

"You know you could have just damn warned me what you were about to do," Grimmjow stated with her mouth turned up right showing her discomfort at the position that she was in.

"It seems as if I did a good job on breaking your ribs if you woke up in a shitty mode this morning." Grimmjow hears Nnorita's irritating voice claim.

"If Lord Aizen didn't stop our fight I would have broken all your damn bones myself." Grimmjow threatens the taller Espada forgetting that Ulquiorra was holding her at the moment.

"I will drop you if you continue to squirm you piece of trash." Ulquiorra states loud enough so that only she could hear and in a result she had cease moving.

"Would you look at that? The beauty has managed to calm down the beast." Szayel only continued to add more fuel to the blue haired woman's fire when she was placed down in an empty seat beside Ulquiorra where she sat in the window of Yammy and Nnorita.

'_Looks like they missed breakfast again,' _Grimmjow thought when she noted that Starrk and Tia were not at breakfast when she noticed that the _Segunda Espada_, Barragan Luisenbarn was staring at her.

"What the hell are you looking at old man?" Grimmjow asked the eldest Espada who merely ate whatever that was on his plate.

"Why do you have on Ulquiorra's shirt?" He asked when he noted that Grimmjow no longer had her regular jacket that she generally wore around Hueco Mundo and instead wore the same shirt that Ulquiorra had on.

'_Damn, why would that old geezer bring that up?' _She thought as she cuts her eyes over to where Nnorita and Szayel were sitting at.

"Well then, if two fracciōns were to sneak in your room, cut up your clothes that you wear for their own fun, and then end up being blasted by a cero and is underneath twelve thousand tons of sand on top of you. Then you would go looking for some clothes. Besides why are all your fracciōns, male? I'm sensing something queer going on." Grimmjow teases the old man when she notices that his six male fracciōns had all withdrew their zanpakuto and had them all pointing at her.

"Don't ever disrespect our king like that!" the fracciōn by the name of Ggio Vega states to her as she can feel her anger causing her to slip on her control on her spiritual pressure.

Grimmjow eyes cut to the one who said something to her. "I don't have time to play with babies like you!" She releases her spiritual pressure on all of the six fracciōns as they all fall to the floor on their faces.

"It seems as if you found some other pieces of trash to play with you." Ulquiorra claims while he steps over all of them as if they were nothing but flies with clip wings.

This cause Grimmjow to uplift her spiritual pressure on Barragan's subordinates allowing them free-range movement once again when laughter catches her ears.

It was none other than Szayel who was laughing, "This is too funny! The beast has really been whipped by Ulquiorra."

"Ah come on Szayel, quit being mean to my Grimmy-kat! Since you love the fact that you can get under her skin, don't you?" Gin-sama had appeared behind Grimmjow's chair with his arms around her shoulders with his chin on her head like a lover's embrace.

Szayel was taken aback by the accusation from Gin-sama, "After all, you were the first to see her exposed as you were doing _experiments _that Aizen asked you to do. It seemed to me you were enjoying your little time with her."

"Nnorita, you are in love with my Grimmy-kat too, aren't you?" Gin turned his attention to his next victim, which was none other than Nnorita Jiruga.

"Since you were the one, out of all the other Ten Espada, you have physically fought with her the most." Nnorita had stabs at some meat on his plate after hearing the accusation from Gin.

"That doesn't mean anything." Gin claims while he had tightened his grip around her neck as if to signal him to back off from _his _property.

"I seem to recall that little incident that happened yesterday. When you interrupted a potential fight between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Oh what was it that you said? I think it went like, _"You are my damn fight and I don't want anyone fighting you other than me got that?"_ You can't tell me those aren't words of affection." Gin faked sounded hurt when he pulled his trump card out against Nnoitora, who remained silent for the being.

"Then there is you Ulquiorra...it seems as if you spend the most time with my Grimmy-kat." Ulquiorra continues to eat his morning breakfast while Gin-sama continue on.

"You are every where Grimmjow seems to be; whether you are seen and heard or not even visible at all. May I even ask how Grimmjow got your shirt on with broken ribs and a punctured stomach? It's okay if your ego won't let you admit it because you are by the books and my Grimmy-kat is a wild child."

Gin had reached down and grabbed a slice of pineapple and placed it in his mouth and was going to feed Grimmjow until three unsheathed zanpakuto pointed at him as he swallowed the fruit himself.

Grimmjow noticed that he had whispered something to her and just the thought of it was something incoherent and silly but to them seemed as if it was something more than they made it out to be.

'_Gin-sama has a point. If none of them were interested than they would have not attacked the way they did or is it to prove a different point?' _Grimmjow thought while she plays around with her food as she had lost her appetite for some reason.

The three accused males passed stares at each other that Yammy could have sworn he saw lighting leave all of their eyes aimed at their targets.

A brief breeze was felt when they realized that Grimmjow had used her sonidō and disappeared off somewhere else.

Everyone was silently amaze that even in her state that she was able to still use a sonidō and move probably even faster than she normally did.

Gin-sama must have felt the same breeze and came back into the dining room with the same smile on his face but this time he was angry.

"Would you look at that, you brutes made my Grimmy-kat run off somewhere." Gin accused the three Espadas of his wrong doing.

"If you follow me and her you will die with no hesitation." Gin threatens all of the Espadas, but in particular three Espadas, before disappearing in the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Grimmjow could not believe that she had the strength to do a sonidō without even having the intention of leaving, as it seemed out of her nature to leave the scene of a fight without so much of her closing argument on the situation.

'_What is wrong with me? I never would act like this when I was a male. So what is the problem now?' _Grimmjow asks herself before she feels the wind pick up. She feels her blue hair being blown backwards as she looks at her hands.

_'I think that since I am a woman now, that I am too emotional but when I was a man I could handle these problems with ease but this damn complicated body of mines!'_ Her thoughts were of nothing but anger and confusion mixed together and nothing else.

_'I mean this could have happened to any of the other Espadas but why me? I was not born a woman! I was a fucking male for crying out loud enjoying the pleasures that women had to fucking offer me and now here I am…one of them.'_

Her hair blows forwards while her guard was up till she realize who had appear next to her…Gin. The man who made her life a wreck when it just turned stable that he would point something out like that.

"Why the sad face Grimmy-kat? You would usually be the one tearing apart a person's limbs with callous feelings about it." Gin asks as he was not use to seeing this side of Grimmjow before until the spontaneous sex change that happen to her.

"I don't have a fucking sad face, you fox-faced bitch. I was doing just perfectly fine about to finally eat some damn food and here you come strolling in just as if shit was casual and what not and start to point fingers at people about me." Grimmjow looks at him as if he was dirt stupid to even ask that first question to her.

"Well than I'll just go along with that but you were highly upset about something earlier. I could feel it in your spiritual pressure." Gin stated his reason as to why he came in the room and interrupted the breakfast.

"My spiritual pressure was doing just fine. So what the hell are you talking about?" Grimmjow asked as she wondered what he meant by his last statement.

"I don't know myself. That is why Lord Aizen want Szayelaporro to run test on you and your results were a little surprising to the generals." he states while a look of astonishment was apparent on her face.

"What do you mean by surprising? All I know is that, my testrone had declined and my estrogen level had somehow increased which had turned me into a woman. He didn't say shit about my spiritual pressure." Grimmjow had turned away from Gin as her hands gripped the edge of the pillar.

"That is interesting news to my ears! What we found out was that your body can't take that amount of pressure that your male form could. So your spiritual pressure is weighing down on your feminine body." Gin informed her about the information that he received from Szayel that was not told to her.

"So what in the hell are you trying to say, is that I will be losing mostly all of my powers?" Grimmjow asks not aware that her voice holds sacredness, which is unusual for her personality.

"No-at least- not to our knowledge. What we can say is that your spiritual pressure is adapting to your new body form which may mean the reason why you were injured by Nnorita could have been the flux in your spiritual pressure which controls your _hierro _thus resulting in your current injury." Gin explained what he really meant.

Grimmjow could feel some sort of ease to her pain now that she thought about what Gin had just told her as she could not help but to touch the wound and instead of sharp pain there was a dull sting to her side.

She lifts the ends of the shirt that shows where she was taped before trying to find the end of the tape and before she could grab it Gin had stopped her from unwrapping her bandages with his hand.

"For the sake of what I just told you, keep pretending like it hurts, you will see that it is better for you if you do." Gin made it sound like a warning. Another breeze of wind hit the couple as her hair dances across Gin's smiling face before floating back down to its normal position.

"Ah Ulquiorra, I am glad you could finally make it...I had a good feeling about you." Gin jokes when he turns to see Ulquiorra standing there with a rather dull look on his face when he notices how close Gin's face was to Grimmjow's.

'_Good thing I came when I did. Something told me that Gin was trying something with her/' _Ulquiorra thought, while he made sure not to wear his emotions on his sleeves.

"It seems as if I told you enough. Remember what I said too," Gin says while he grabs her chin tilting it up to him and just before he could give her a kiss Ulquiorra clears his throat as a silent remainder that he was still there.

"Looks like I did it again, but take care of that wound." Gin winks at her before disappearing as soon as he had appears next to her.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow asks before she turns her head to face the landscape that were in front of her instead of facing him.

Ulquiorra chose to ignore the question as he was trying to map out what could have possibly happened between Gin and her.

Grimmjow receives no answer from him and decides to just drop the question before they got into another verbal brawl over small stuff.

"Don't forget that you were placed under my watch until you heal back up. So until then, I would advise you to not do anything strenuous, but since you are out here I guess you can get some fresh air." Ulquiorra states callously towards the blue haired woman who was still sitting down on the edge of the red pillar.

"Can I ask you one thing without you getting mad at me or trying to rip my head off or anything or calling me trash?" she asks which was preparing him for her next question. "Why did you take care of me? You could have easily left me there to bled to death yet you did not?"

"You don't really want to know the answer to that question right now. So I am just going to tell you a lie so you can have something to keep you afloat. I did because I felt like it." Ulquiorra tells her as this cause her face to twist from his statement.

"That is what I thought you would say, thanks for being partially honest with me, but why won't you let me fight you? Obviously you don't see me as weak as you said earlier but are you scared of me?" Grimmjow asks while she glances up at him with seriousness in her eyes and tone.

"I wouldn't waste my time on petty fights with you or any other Espada. Since I don't want to waste time fighting people who I view as weaklings but when I finally want to fight someone and I am interrupt I am dissatisfies with that." Ulquiorra could not believe that he was admitting that to Grimmjow.

"I knew it. I could tell that you wanted to behead Nnorita as much as I wanted too. I was actually starting to have fun fighting you." Grimmjow admits while she places her hand underneath her chin showing she was sad about that fact.

"Trust me, we will have that fight that you want, but until than you need to heal up so you won't have any excuses when I finally win." Ulquiorra states as this causes Grimmjow to laugh at his comment.

She was slow to stand up when she remember what Gin had told her about what Szayel reported to the generals' as she could not help but replay what happened through her head a couple of minutes ago.

0000

Tosen was still trying to process the fact that Lord Aizen would approve of a fight between two high ranking Espada that may result in them losing one of them. And with his morals he found that it was a waste of a reason…for her.

'_I wonder should I let her in on it? I mean they are fighting for her…no that would be most unwise, however I can ask Ulquiorra his real reason for fighting.' _Tosen thought when he felt something tug on his pants sleeve.

It was a small and thin little boy with a little broken tiara, which was none other than Wonderweiss Margera.

"Uh…ah…ugh," He responds after tugging on Tosen pants as if to tell him to be careful and that he want to go with him.

"You are always welcomed to come with me." He responds as the boy's face lights up with delight, as he makes sure not to slow his master down with his idleness.

'_Maybe just maybe we can resolve this issue before the other Espada get wind of this event.' _Tosen was already putting a plan in motion to prevent for something useless like this to a quick end.

0000

"Were you playing Devil's advocate with them again?" Lord Aizen asked when Gin walked in his throne room with the same smile he always wear on his face.

"Now, why would you say that? I am just merely a fly who puts buzzes in peoples' ear, that is all I am." Gin states while he was making his way up the stairs now with his hands in his sleeve.

"Well then, flies can be swatted and than trampled on with the slightest of ease if that fly put the information that is suppose to stay between the other flies will suffer." Lord Aizen states after he lifts his head from his hand.

"Oh than, I better be careful if I want to keep my life than." Gin had paused as he remembered what he had to tell him.

"It turns out that my Grimmy-kat didn't receive her full report on her gender change than we thought she did. It seems as if someone really didn't want her to know that information that was told to us ." Gin states his piece on the situation.

"I had a feeling that was the problem. I find Nnorita fighting her instead of Ulquiorra, hmm this sounds like promising information, Szayel is earning something from our little plan agreement." Aizen pause when the thought hit him.

"Two potential dead bodies and someone for the taking," Gin and Aizen where on the same thought process as it all seem to make sense of Szayel's role in this affair.

"We will just have to let it play out. If it is something to stop us then all we will have to do is wait and shame him in the worse way possible. After all, you can never try and pull one over on high ranking officials." Lord Aizen stated as he arose from his seat with a sudden new resolve.

"However, I have a feeling that Grimmjow will soon know her role in the play due to Tosen's morals of justice and self-righteousness." Lord Aizen claims as if it was nothing.

"Oh I see you are allowing him to do this so she can ultimately give Ulquiorra a reason to fight Nnorita." Gin states.

He could not help but to laugh at the fact Tosen was being a catalyst for something that he would not want to happen.

"We are just going to allow this to play out in front us with none of us interfering anymore. I feel like changing the day of the fight to tomorrow it seems as if with Tosen it would put our plan on full speed." Aizen proclaims as Gin only nods before disappearing again.

'_Tosen you are doing more harm than good but I will use what you create from though. Since I am always two steps ahead of you.' _Aizen comical thought at what was going to happen.

0000

"You know you could have warned me when you were going to pick me up." Grimmjow complains while she had her arms folded across her chest from being ignored by the green-eyed bastard.

"That is strenuous activity. You are not that heavy anyway! So quit complaining." Ulquiorra tells her when he was already behind the door of his room.

"Do you just want me to throw you on the bed or do you want to walk over there yourself?" Ulquiorra questions Grimmjow as she searches his face to see if he was joking or not.

"I think I can do it myself. It is not a long walk so it can work for me," she says and through midway of her sentence she feels her feet touch the ground when the sound of the door being knocked was heard.

For some reason the two of them looks at each other and wonders who would be knocking on Ulquiorra's door at this time of day.

"It's Tosen," were the only two words they could hear from behind the door as they wonder whether or not to open the door for him.

"I already know you two are in there. Do you want me to blast down this door and end up killing you both?" Tosen threat however fell on some pretty deaf ears as Grimmjow shrugged her shoulders seeing as she was in the way of the door and probably would have to get hit by it open the door.

"That took longer than expected but there is one more person that is coming in with me." Tosen told them as he had stepped pass the door threshold and entered the room completely.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra saw blonde hair and than the figure of a child appeared as well as a rather large zanpukto that did not felt the little boy's frame.

'_Who is the child and why does he emit so much hidden spiritual pressure.' _Ulquiorra and Grimmjow thought similar thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra arrive at that same time approximately four miles away with Huceo Mundo as they see a hole expanding at a slow rate however the sand was falling in quicker by the second when the sight of a white mask was visible in the dark abyss.

"Hurry the fuck up! So I can kill you all!" Grimmjow shouts as if the Menos could understand their language as they continued to move at their own slow pace.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow calls for his attention as she looks over her shoulder to see he had his arms fold across his chest. "I want to handle these two by myself…that is if you don't mind me at all."

"I wasn't going to get involve any way since you had that "to kill the look" on your face. Besides you need a little exercise from that injury you receive." Ulquiorra states as he refuses to break eye contact with her first.

Grimmjow had turned to face her opponents, as they now had materialized completely from the ground that they had arisen from. "Oh I see you two finally decided to make it to the party."

Ulquiorra sees that more holes like the two that produces the two Menos that Grimmjow had unsheathe her _Pantera_ from her side while she holds it pointing diagonally away from her body, were appearing in their vicinity.

She takes a step forward before disappearing behind the first Menos while the other one sensing danger prepares a red Cero before blasting it as his companion fizzles away from the plain of existence.

He notices as she turns there were no signs of fear in her eyes as she holds her hand towards the creature when a blue Cero that was shaped like lighting cut through the spherical red blast resulting in a shatter mask and ultimately the deaths for the Menos.

'_Someone else is here with us? I should have know it was him.' _Ulquiorra thought when she decides to pretend to be surprise by the person's appearance when Grimmjow finishes having her fun.

Grimmjow had land on the ground before she feels a small vibration that was possibly strong enough to take out a small building through the sand while she notices that eight holes like the two from before had appear.

"Yo, Ulquiorra! It seems as if those two were just the decoys here comes the real fun." she shouts up to him as he could see what she was talking about. She turns her attention back to the Menos who makes what seems like a run for Hueco Mundo.

'_Oh no you don't,' _she thought as she uses her sonidō to come into view with a Menos, who was obviously caught off guard by her quickness as she sliced it in half with ease before she had moved on to the next one.

"You know she is making a lot of noise that I could hardly go to sleep." The voice spoke to Ulquiorra in an attempt of politeness.

"Being polite is out of your character. Obviously you came to see her and what she was up against and see if it was possibly stronger than you. So you can kill it so her attention would be focus on _you_." Ulquiorra claims as the voice sound completely illogical with his last statement.

"Who said I was being polite? I didn't say making noise was a bad thing especially when you get a pretty little light show to go along with it." Nnorita sounded completely childish until Ulquiorra saw what he was talking about it.

The dark blue Cero of the aggressive _Sexta Espada, _Grimmjow Jaegerjaques contrast against the bold red of the Menos who did not have a chance in hell against someone like Grimmjow in her bored state of mind.

She comes back with her hair completely over her head before pausing when she realize that her hair was out of order while she tilts her head back as her hair falls to the back of her neck.

This slight action cause both of the men to unknowingly catch their breath. When the moon suddenly choose that time to radiate Grimmjow with it's radiating light that seems to make her glow when she spins her _Pantera _in her dominant hand before sheathing it back in its holder.

While she makes her way back to Ulquiorra she had already knew that he was no longer alone but was accompany by unwanted company. _'Why won't that idiot leave me the hell alone? I already don't like how he looks like a freaking spoon?'_

She sees that it was taking both men to hold self restraint against one another after all their _prize _was walking towards their location and stands about a good three or four feet away from each other.

"Once again, you have yet to encourage me to have my fight with Ulquiorra right here, right now." Nnorita asks when he had his hands clutch on his _Santa Teresa _as if hesitant to strike her or Ulquiorra.

"Are you that scared of Ulquiorra beating you that you would come all the way out here where they can't see you cheat and challenge him?" Grimmjow asks as that even crosses her own morals of fighting and that was being patient.

"Ha, why would I be scared of this weakling that stands before me? Just because he is one rank ahead of me doesn't mean shit to me." Nnorita respond when Grimmjow sees his tight clutch on his weapon grow a little tighter.

"Surely you can wait until the morning to attempt and kill me in my sleep. We all know that you have to cheat to win. I would call you a warrior but you don't deserve that title. You are a beast with no thought." Grimmjow proclaims, as she could not believe that Nnorita would have the nerve to try to attack Ulquiorra out here if he was alone.

"I rather be call a beast than a warrior. Titles to me are unimportant claiming things that I feel are mines is what I do. Nobody says that when you fight that you are suppose to care for someone who is trying to kill you. So why show sympathy for them?" Nnorita questioned Grimmjow's purpose of fighting.

"We don't have time to be arguing! We are going to waiting until tomorrow to see who is the better fighter and than maybe then you may gain some insight on your insolent way of thinking." Ulquiorra states his piece before he had unknowing grabs Grimmjow by the waist pulling her closer to him.

"Don't be mad when I finally take what is rightfully _mines!_" Ulquiorra heard what Nnorita said before they had disappeared with a quick sonidō.

0000

Ulquiorra could feel the sunrays hit his face, as he was slow to wake from his nighttime slumber when he saw Grimmjow did not move from her current position. It seems as if she was still fast asleep by the rise and fall of her chest.

Her face seem to glow from the sun beams making her look as if she was an angel that fell from the sky and happen to land in his bed.

He could feel her shift, which meant she was about to wake up in a couple of minutes and he would be the first thing she would see this morning and wondered what her reaction would be.

Grimmjow could feel someone watching her while she was sleeping but it was in a good way as if someone did not want anyone to wake her from her peaceful slumber but she no longer feels tired so she opens her eyes.

The light seem to blind her until her pupils dilate to intake the sun's bright light and to still be able to see around her when the outline of Ulquiorra soon came into view.

"It seems as if you are happy to see me." Ulquiorra states before Grimmjow looks at the position that she was lying in and finds that she had turns into his arms while she was sleeping.

'_I knew one of these days that my tossing and turning would cause me some trouble…'_ Grimmjow thought to herself when she could feel Ulquiorra's breathe tickle the top of her ear when he spoke to her.

"I would rather see Wonderweiss than you and we would not be clothed." she states since she knew that she could get under his skin.

Ulquiorra pulls her closer to him as she feels her lower region pressing against his hard one, which caused her to gasp, "You won't be saying that this afternoon, when I finally have you."

She was taking aback by what he had just says as her face was red like a tomato. "It seems as if your body agrees with me."

Grimmjow felt speechless as she could not think of a witty remark. She could feel something stiff rubbing against her as her body shakes from anticipation of what was to come when he was to win.

Fortunately her stomach begins to growl breaking the awkward situation between her and Ulquiorra. She looks down in disbelief before smiling at herself while she lifts herself up from the bed.

He sees her move around better than the last time. He remembers seeing her lying face down in a pool of her own blood in the hallway coming from the meeting with Lord Aizen along with Nnorita about this fight.

'_I wonder what my opponent could be thinking at the moment? _Ulquiorra thought to himself as he wonders what could possibly be going through Nnorita's mind at the moment.

"I know you aren't chickening out on the competition? You look a little scared like trying to force a cat to take a bath in cold water." Grimmjow teases after she stands up from the bed and stretches her sore limbs before hearing her back pop.

"Well it seems as if you recovered nicely from your wounds. I mean you did have the best babysitter in Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra proudly states with his back now facing her as he reaches for his shirt to his uniform.

"Yes I did. Thanks. I probably would've died from bleeding to death!" Grimmjow states while she pushes some strands of her stray hair back from her face as she had turn and smile at him.

"Can we go to breakfast? I am starving from last night." she says while she leans over and looks directly in his eyes as if trying to send a mental message towards Ulquiorra.

"Alright than, you do deserve it. Since you killed ten Menos without eating anything afterwards." He states after he places his shirt on.

"This time _I_ can walk on my own. What are you waiting on an invitation to kiss me?" Grimmjow surprises him with that statement as he never thought he would see the day she willing consent to something.

"Oh, so you are willing now? Hm, what brought on this behavior?" Ulquiorra jokes to the blue haired beauty who was leaning on the bed with her eyes boring into his green ones.

"Look we don't have all day here. Just hurry up and kiss me." Grimmjow states as if commanding Ulquiorra to do something he was willing to already do.

She feels one of his hands snake behind her neck pulling her a little ways over the bed before bringing his lips to hers. It was sensual at first that was until Ulquiorra gently pulls her bottom lip as her lips part slightly giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue inside of her cavern.

'_Who would have every thought I would be addicted to blueberries?' _he thought when he tasted the fruity substance in her mouth as his hunger grew so did the force of the kiss.

He feels her arms snake around his neck, which almost caught him off-guard that Grimmjow actually was adding in to the fire that was being made by the kiss. Ulquiorra did not want to be dominated by her kiss so he had slowly forced Grimmjow to lay with her back on the bed while he got on top of her.

Grimmjow gasps from his touch as his cold hands seem to ignite a fire that was slowly making its way down to her lower region making her shiver from delight as she was growing anxious by each one of his touches to her skin.

He feels her body jump from when he slips his hands underneath her shirt as it sparks a tiny flame that was slowly tingling her until it reaches her lower section that shivers from anticipation.

Ulquiorra finds she was not wearing a bra and that was something he was going to take full advantage of the opportunity as he sneaks his hand all the way up her shirt.

He could feel the hardness of her mounds and could not help but to tease them with his thumb and with one swift movement her arousal was evident. Grimmjow could not help it as her leg inched its way up until it reaches his waist as the waves of pleasure form his tease was stimulating her senses. He had to break away for a breath.

"You still think Wonderwiess can make you breathless?" Ulquiorra asks as Grimmjow was breathing heavily when her mind could not keep up with what had just happened a couple of minutes ago and no she was not complaining about it either and enjoyed the delay in her senses.

Ulquiorra did not want it to end there as he could feel he was getting aroused and knew that Grimmjow was feeling the exact same thing at the moment as he could tell from the position her leg was at his hip; it seems as if she was not planning to move it anytime sooner.

She feels the bed shift and can tell he rolls off the bed and was now standing on the side of the bed. "Let's go," he turns and helps her up off the bed.

'_I can't wait to finally have him/her.' _the two shared the same thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Grimmjow could still feel the electricity that courses through her body after what happen between her and Ulquiorra a couple of minutes ago as they were now on their way to breakfast.

"You know I never thought you would be the one to agree to anything." Ulquiorra states when he had cut his eyes over to where she was and notices she was biting on her lips.

"And that doesn't mean a damn thing to me; I can agree to anything that I want to." Grimmjow states when she looks him dead in the face when she answer him.

The ground start to shake gently and was shaking harder as if whatever it was, was running in their direction as the two Espadas look in different directions to see who or what it could be making that noise.

"Ulquiorra-sama and Grimmjow," the voice echos through their corridor before they see a huge figure round the corner as the floor seem to jump forcing the two to hold on to the wall.

"Sorry about that…I just had to see if the rumors were true about you fighting Nnorita?" The figure comes into view when they notice it was none other than Yammy making all that noise and commotion.

"Hey you tube of lard! Why in the hell I didn't get a damn honorific?" Grimmjow's protest fell on Yammy's deaf ears which cause Ulquiorra to inwardly smile at her actions.

"Is it? Are you going to fight Nnorita today?" Yammy asks again while ignoring Grimmjow's ranting about honorifics in his other ear.

"Yes, Lord Aizen has approve of the battle." Ulquiorra answers his question when he see Yammy grow at ease and stand to his regular height.

"Look, I don't like asking you this, but can you give him a kick for stealing my food?" Yammy asks when he remembers that Nnorita was known for stealing all of his food that he manage to steal from the real world and eat them when no one is around.

"So you were damn near trying to kill us both for your damn request about stolen food?" Grimmjow poses another question that Yammy decides to answer this question.

"Grimmjow, of all people you should have the biggest request, after all he did put you on the disable list for a couple of days." He answers before turning back to Ulquiorra.

"I can't promise you anything all." Ulquiorra states as he knew that that would not be the last request he would hear before the match.

"I'll take your win instead, but I got to get me something to eat!" Yammy had excused himself from their party as he was full steam ahead to the dining room.

"Hey. You are mighty quiet over there. Did something Yammy say irk you already?" Ulquiorra questions before he turns and could no longer see her eyes but her hair instead.

"That fat moron gave you a damn honorific as if you are important, for all I care you can lose to Nnorita and be done with it!" She huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest and walk ahead of him.

'_I would have never taken Grimmjow to be the jealous type…oh well they always say it is the least likely person to do something anyway.'_ Ulquiorra thought to himself with a smirk on his face as he continued to walk on.

0000

Nnoitora woke to a blinding sun as he had somehow rolled off of his bed when he was trying to go to sleep yesterday night.

'_Crappy ass morning,'_ he thought to himself when he shielded his beady eyes from the sun as he rose to his feet.

'_That's right...I am finally about to have her all to myself and Ulquiorra can't say shit about either when I beat him today.' _He thought when he walked into his personal bathroom and put water on his face so he could wake up.

_"Surely you can wait until the morning to attempt and kill me in my sleep after all we all know that you have to cheat to win. I would call you a warrior but you are not deserving of that title you are a beast with no thought." Grimmjow proclaimed, as she could not believe that Nnorita would have tried to attack Ulquiorra out here if he was alone._

'_She really thinks that titles are important to me, there are just extensions to your name. No one really cares about them; they are so freaking stupid to have!' _Nnoitora thought when he looks at himself in the mirror before scowling at himself before leaving the bathroom.

He crossed over to where his top to his wretched uniform was and placed it over his head, _'Even these damn uniforms are so fucking ugly.' _

Another presence was there when he shifted his eyes to the side of him to see Szayelapproz, was in his room unannounced and unwelcome.

"What do you want?" Nnorita tone was filled with annoyance of his visitor. He had reached for the one thing he could not live without and that was his _Santa Teresa_, who slain numerous enemies that dared to defy him, Ulquiorra would just be another body to its count.

"Do you remember what we talked about two days ago?" He asked while he pushed his glasses back onto his face so they would not fall off.

"Yeah, I can remember, dumbass. All I know is if you pull some other shit over my head then I will be coming after you next." Nnorita states as he already knew the game that he was playing and he was not in the mood to be a pawn.

"I assure you that everything has been placed in the proper order. Now all you have to do is assure that they are use properly." Szayel orders him before rising to his feet and exits the room.

"Oh and one more thing…this is nothing but a business deal. So if you are caught don't dare utter my name out of your mouth." Szayel's threat was no more then what pain you feel when you get prick by a rose thorn.

Nnoitora looked at his bed and could still see the imprint he left in it when he slept when the sight of a naked Grimmjow entered in his mind.

'_I have plenty of time with the real thing once I finish with this green eyed pipsqueak.' _He thought when he placed the image to the back of his head and exited his room.

0000

Grimmjow had arrived first with Ulquiorra not too far behind her as she instantly makes her way over to the serving table and grabs one of everything off the table.

'_Those Menos did give me a good workout yesterday. I must thank them when I have the time.' _She thought when she bit into a pancake and then some strawberries after she took a seat at the dining hall table.

"Is it me or does Grimmjow have an appetite today?" a little girl with blonde hair and half a skull with one horn and a helmet with red flames on it with an eye patch over her left eye ask.

"Lilinette, what did I tell you about talking about people?" an older man with messy brown hair told the girl.

"Oh come on Starrk, it is only the truth though." The girl name Lilinette states as she continues to look at Grimmjow murder her food while Ulquiorra had a plate full of blueberries.

"Hey, Starrk," she asks the older man who had opens one of his eyes again, "Is it me or is Ulquiorra obsess with blueberries now?"

"Lilinette," he ridicules the child as she was not aware of the meaning of anything that those two were doing.

"Starrk learn to keep your pet under wraps." Barragan states while he was drinking some type of juice.

"Hey you old bag of bones! Shut it and I am not someone's pet." Lilinette snaps at the much older man who can be her grandpa.

"Calm down, Lilinette, you are causing a scene you know." Coyote lazily admonishes the younger child when he decides to go back to sleep for the time being.

"I'll ask him…I mean her myself." Lilinette had pushed out of her seat and neared Grimmjow when the doors had opened and Nnoitora strolled in along with Zommari and Szayelaporro not too far behind him.

The tension in the room seem to have elevate as people were even quieter than before and the only thing you could hear was the sound of silverware scrapping against each other and even the sound of people swallowing their food or drink.

Grimmjow feels something tugging at her shirt and see that it was none other than Coyote's half, loud mouth Lilinette. _'I swear those two are the complete opposite from each other.'_

She looks as if she had something to tell Grimmjow while she mentally put up her child barriers so she would not end up hauling the child off and beating her up.

"Why are you eating so much food?" Lilinette asks her as Grimmjow swears it was something important but mentally fall down her seat when she ask.

"I fought some Menos yesterday night and I am hungry." She answers while she looks at the girl into her eyes and finds that she did not accept Grimmjow's answer.

Ulquiorra sees the two of them staring at each other profusely and swore he sees a flash of lighting emitting from their eyes when they had turn to see that he was looking at them.

'_I get the feeling I was not supposed to be looking at them.' _He thought when his face was rather dull now as he just ate some more of his blueberries.

"Beat it kid! I answer your question already." Grimmjow says as their heads turn back to face each other.

"You're not going to get off that easily you hear? I will find out why you are eating so much." Lilinette states before she turns back around and head back to where her master was sitting.

'_Stupid brat'_ Grimmjow thought when she looked at her plate and saw that she really was eating a lot. _'But who cares what a brat thinks.'_ She thought before she feels Lord Aizen's spiritual pressure entering the room.

Lord Aizen generally rarely makes visits to the dining room as he usually have his own food set aside for him in his throne room, but he was not here to eat instead he makes his way to the end of the dining room table where Coyote and Barragan were seating at.

"As you all know, we have an exhibition that is about to happen within the next couple of hours. It involves two of your comrades but I wouldn't be surprise if you already knew who was going to partake in this fight. _Cuarta Espada_, Ulquiorra Cifer versus _Quinta Espada _Nnoitora Jiruga. So when you are finish go out on the viewing platform so you can have a good view as well." Lord Aizen announcement was apparent to all the other Espadas that you are not voluntary coming but instead it is mandatory.

Lord Aizen gave a hidden signal to Gin who was waiting at the other end of the table in between Grimmjow and Love when he nods his head.

"Grimmy-kat, there is something else I need to tell you about that Szayelaporro failed to mention to you." Gin lies when he sees Grimmjow taking the bait and stands up and follows him.

Ulquiorra and Nnoitora's eyes track Grimmjow's every movement from the instance she stands up and was now following Gin out of the dining room.

'_So it seems those two have an even stronger iron will for a much heated battle that is about to take place with Grimmjow's future on the line. I wonder which one will reach the apex and claim victory.' _Lord Aizen thought as he could not help but wonder who would actually have Grimmjow for themselves.

'_I wonder what Gin is up to with Grimmjow?'_ was the thoughts that came from both of the Espadas who were about to face off with each other.

Meanwhile with Grimmjow and Gin were walking down the hallway with his hands in his sleeves.

"You know Lord Aizen told me to knock you unconscious so you won't interfere with their fight or be taken hostage by one of them in an effort to try and gain the upper hand in the battle." Gin tells her what Lord Aizen had plan him to do.

"From there you were going to put in some type of jail cell or what?" Grimmjow asks when her fist tightens from the thought that Ulquiorra would use her as a shield from Nnoitora.

"Yes, you catch on pretty quick; you know I wanted to tell you that before I was going to do it." Gin answers her question with a compliment.

"Why would you do that?" Grimmjow curiousness was getting the best of her.

"You might come and lay your evil wraith on me if I didn't tell you but any way are you ready?" Gin had come to a stop and turned sideways towards her.

"Yeah, just don't hit me too hard where I have a headache you know." Grimmjow warned him when she felt the hit to the nerve as she fell forward into Gin's arms with her body went still.

'_It was no way that Aizen was going to get me killed for his secret little plan.' _Gin thought as he was careful to make sure that Grimmjow did not come into contact with anything that she might feel later.

'_Maybe I just should have never told her.' _He thought to himself as he continued down the hall with her body in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Lord Aizen patiently waited for the door to reopen again to reveal Gin, who had that same fox face grin on his face, but this one was different from the others.

"_Cuarta Espada, _Ulquiorra Cifer, you will be with Gin." Lord Aizen announces as Ulquiorra did the same as Nnoitora by rising to his feet and leaves the room with Gin.

"The rest of you, make your way to the viewing platform once you have finish your morning meal. That will be all." Lord Aizen finished giving out their instructions and took his leave of the dining room.

'_So it is about to start…I wonder who will win?' _The remaining eight Espadas all share the same thoughts. Their appetites seem to be replace by the anticipation of a good battle between two high-ranking Espadas that was about to unfold before their very eyes.

0000

Meanwhile with Tosen and Nnoitora were walking down unfamiliar halls to Nnoitora, but it seems as if Tosen had travels this hallway on more than one occasion since he seem to know where to go.

"Hey," Nnoitora finally speaks up, but Tosen never did stop to acknowledge his problem. "These halls aren't known by any other Espadas are they? Why keep them a secret from the court?"

"Should you really be in the position to question me about the layout of the building? You should be focusing on how to lose with as much dignity as possible." Tosen spoken up when he came to an opening, in which Nnoitora was tired of hearing people's predictions on the match and how it was going to be him to be the loser.

"Listen...I don't care who you are and how high your rank is? Don't pass no damn judgment on a fight before it even happens." Nnoitora states as he could feel his grip tighten around his _Santa Teresa _whenever he was annoyed.

"You are a walking contradiction you know that. If you don't care then why are you so upset by my opinion?" Tosen inquired about Nnoitora's feelings on what he just said.

Tosen made Nnoitora bit his tongue as he, the blind man, had a point, why was he so upset? He would usually love the underdog title so when he finally beat his opponent then he would definitely get the praises for winning.

"Whatever, we will see at the end of the day who the superior warrior is. Don't be upset when your prediction is wrong." Nnoitora says when he gains an iron resolve to crush Ulquiorra and finally take Grimmjow for himself.

'_Ulquiorra is going to die by my blade and my blade only and to make it even better…it will be right in front of her face.' _Nnoitora states while he walks out into the entrance when the light seem to have blind him.

0000

The hallway was quiet for a brief second before Ulquiorra tired of preventing himself from sneezing sneezes. "Ah, Ulquiorra, it seems as if you are quite popular." Gin says after Ulquiorra sniffs, as he wonders what he meant by that.

"How can a sneeze say that I am popular? Explain that to me?" Ulquiorra asks while he rubs his nose to prevent it from running anymore.

"It is said that when you sneeze, someone is talking about you." Gin answers the question before turning his attention back to the path they were currently walking on.

"I am not surprised if it is that bean stalk didn't say anything bad about me. After all he wants something of _mines_." Ulquiorra states while he checks out his surroundings quietly as they look unknown to him.

"And what might this something be? Is it my Grimmy-kat?" Gin pauses while he inquires about what Ulquiorra says a couple of seconds ago.

"You should already know the answer to that question already. It was your doing in revealing that Nnoitora, Szayelaporro and I had feelings for her every since she turned into a woman." Ulquiorra answers with a nonchalant tone towards Gin who responds with a laugh.

"My, my, Ulquiorra-kun you surprise me with your straightforwardness about the subject. Its just like you to approach the situation with a logical perspective but," Gin pause midway in his sentence as he had looks at Ulquiorra square in the face, "Nnoitora is like a wild beast that is willing to attack and kill for any sole reason he can find."

"I'm well aware of that fact and properly adjusts myself for this fight, but I am not surprise that I don't feel her spiritual pressure at all when we pass by the door before making our way down this corridor." Ulquiorra hints to knowing something about their plan.

"Seems as if nothing gets by you. Just know that you can fight to your heart extent without harming her or anyone." Gin says after he picks back up on their pace. Ulquiorra sees a blinding light, which signals that it was the end of the tunnel.

"Well then go get her." Gin says when he stood aside when Ulquiorra nods his head before being envelope into the bright light.

Grimmjow feels as if she was floating on air, as she feels no type of surface underneath her feet or within her sense of touch at all as her body was free weight.

'_Where am I?' _she thought when she looked around to see nothing, but darkness around her when she felt herself shifting around, but decide to remain calm at least for the moment.

"I am going to kill that fox face bitch when I find my way out of this hell hole!" Grimmjow shouts as her voice seem to have bounce off the walls of her location.

'_That is until I can find my way out of this place!' _she thought when fake rivers of tears stream down her face in a sense of hopelessness.

0000

Gin tracks his way back to the dining room when midway he covers his nose to prevent mucus from his nose from getting everywhere as his grin seem to stretch even further than its normal length.

'_It seems as if I am popular too!' _he inwardly joked to himself when he saw that Tosen had already arrived at their intended location before he had another sneeze.

"Are you coming down with a cold? Lord Aixen would not want that." Tosen said in a way that was non-friendly as well as being polite.

"If you were trying to say you care for me then that was a lousy way of asking am I okay, but what can I expect since we don't interact much." Gin jokes as he place his hands back into his sleeves, which was a normal position for him.

"You finished just in time…now shall we go and get our front row seat to a battle?" Lord Aizen asked when they appeared next to them.

"Aizen, I must say we haven't seen you like this in a while. Unless you count the time when we defect from the Soul Society and you missing your precious lieutenant affectingly known as Momo." Gin proclaims as it had falls on momentarily silent ears by Lord Aizen, who keeps walking by him.

0000

Nnoitora and Ulquiorra could see their opponents on the opposite side from their current position as the rush of adrenaline hit them when they both knew that only one of them was going to have Grimmjow Jaegarjaques as their one and only.

The two kept each other in focused while they tracked each other footstep step by step as if ready to strike one another, to whoever would have made the first attempt but it did not come, as they seemed to have met in the middle.

"As you can see you have the perfect view of the fight now. I know that those two can no longer hold back, so let's begin." Lord Aizen barely finishes his sentence while Nnoitora takes the close range opportunity as he uses the hilt of his _Santa Teresa_.

Ulquiorra and his quick reflexes manage to leap back from the sudden attack before facing an on slot of thrusts as he sees every last move that Nnoitora was making and dodges them with relative ease and precision.

"I am going to make you draw your precious zanpakuto, Ulquiorra, before you die that is." Nnoitora states while he twirls his _Santa Teresa _back to its proper holding where the blade was bared instead of the hilt.

Nnoitora slashes two diagonals that form a white "X" as the two seem to be on a collision course as Ulquiorra only lifts his right hand with his index finger extend in the direction of the "X".

"With those attacks…why should I waste my time drawing my _Murciélago_?" Ulquiorra questions the beast in front of him when gray smoke form from the contact of two different energy ranges.

A golden light pierces through the gray cloud when Ulquiorra manage to sidestep the beam and with a tiny cero shot it forward at a high rate, due to its small size, which lands on Nnoitora's knee forcing him to his knee.

"That seems like the perfect position for you." he says while he monitors his opponent with keen eyes before seeing him grab a handful of sand in his hand and throws it in his eyes.

"You know I was waiting for that beast to do that, after all it seem like his favorite move." Lilinette states while she sits Indian style on a raise pillar that seem fit for one of her size.

"His fighting style may not be honorable but if you think about it, do you really need to honor someone you are about to kill them?" Coyote questions as he continue to use the wall to proper him up.

Lilinette turns her attention back to the fight, as now it seems as if Nnoitora was exerting the most force while Ulquiorrra looks as if he was waiting to make his strike.

'_He made it.' _The observing Espadas thought when Ulquiorra closes his fingers together and jabs Nnoitora in the stomach causing blood to fly out of his mouth as well as the air from his stomach before leaning over from the impact.

"This match looks so one-sided…" Tosen spoke up when Gin heard what the blind warrior said. He continue to observe their spiritual pressure after noticing Nnoitora's erratic release of his spiritual pressure compare to the fluidity of Ulquiorra's.

"Don't count that idiot out for long though Tosen," Gin states while Ulquiorra barely was able to avoid the crescent moon shape blade as it nicks his jaw, which leaves a small mark on his face.

Nnoitora creates space between the two after managing to catch him off guard when he looks at his _Santa Teresa _and sees that there were about four to five drops of Ulquiorra's blood on his blade.

"My _Santa Teresa _has cut down the weak and feeble, the strong and the enduring, you will be just be another body and title that I will take." Nnoitora boast about his zanpakuto.

"For someone to land such a tiny mark on my face, you sure feel that you are guaranteed a victory here today?" Ulquiorra countered Nnoitora's rebuttal while he placed his hand on his own zanpakuto's hilt.

"Sometimes it has to start small so that it can grow into something mutilated, which your body will be now…." Nnoitora once again starts off with a dash again.

"Aren't you tired of using those silly little kids' trick again?" Ulquiorra questions while his other hand that was behind his back was making another green cero when he sees Nnoitora adjust his straightforward dash slightly to him sidestepping.

"Your back is wide open!" Nnoitora shouts before coming into contact with a cero that catches him in his face when he feels something was off and manages to avoid Nnoitora's zanpakuto by grabbing the hilt and tossing him to the side.

'_It seems as if he is adapting his hierro to the level of my cero, that is quite impressive if I didn't know how to do that as well.' _Ulquiorra was soon brought of his inward thoughts by Nnoitora's trash talking.

"You say I am using kids' trick? You're constantly blasting ceros that I am immune to now that I set my hierro correctly." Nnoitora bragged about his plan when Ulquiorra personally wanted to get this over with but did not want to waste his released form on Nnoitora.

"Do you talk your enemies to death?" Ulquiorra asks when he moves in a similar pattern to what Nnoitora just execute but instead of appearing behind Nnoitora, he appears to the side and with a good leeway before landing a kick to the ribs of Nnoitora.

'_That one was for Grimmjow…' _he thought as he remember how Nnoitora interrupted their battle for his own fun and injuried his opponent with that move.

"You knew that she was upset that you interrupted her and her fun." Ulquiorra states to Nnoitora who was recovering from the sidekick that he place at his side.

"I know. That is why I did it! Like I said back then…I will say it now…she is my fight and my fight _only_!" Nnoitora states as he pops his neck from the little pain he receive from the whiplash.

"Well then it seems as if only one of us is going to have her," Ulquiorra remains them of what they were really trying to get at with this little petty fight.

"So it will be no problem for you if you just lay down now, Pray _Santa Tersea_!" smoke emits from Nnoitora's zanpakuto.


	11. Chapter 11

Ulquiorra already knew what lurked behind the smoke was Nnoitora's released form.

The wind suddenly begin to pick up when he notices a glimpse of one of the six blades before dealing with steering clear of the six blades' sharp ends.

Two white horns that remind Ulquiorra of an antler deer that had the shape of a crescent moon. He grew an extra pair of arms as all four were covered with sleeves of their own. His abdominal region grew a plate of four bones on each side as if they were to guard him from being hit there.

His _Santa Teresa _was no longer in its two bladed crescent form but instead separated into four individual scythes for each hand. Ulquiorra knew about Nnoitora's release form but was slightly curious as to see what it looked like and how does he use it effectively in battle.

"A hideous form for a hideous creature. Are you sure you were correct in thinking that even in your release form you would beat me?" Ulquiorra inquires about Nnoitora's plan on how to defeat him.

"You and all these strategies and plans aren't needed when you are in the heat of battle! When all your planning goes down the drain than you will truly start fighting." Nnoitora states his peace.

"Well then you sure are chatty for a beast," Ulquiorra states as he once again evades the rapid thrusts of the four blades. He comes to a resolve that this should end right now.

Everyone's attention were on Ulquiorra when they notice that his spiritual pressure shifts from smooth to forming something big for Nnoitora, who was too busy forcing himself to enjoy the fight that he did not feel the sudden change.

"This match is over." Tia speaks. It sounds muffle due to her high collar when she seem to speak what everyone was thinking as Nnoitora simply had no type of hope whatsoever to win.

Ulquiorra uses his famous known high speed over his sonido against Nnoitora appearing behind him with his index finger touching the base of Nnoitora's neck where no armor was evident. He then fires the densely cero known as Bala knocking him out of the sky.

Nnoitora falls face forward as he could not believe that he had lost this easily against Ulquiorra, who had humiliate him by not drawing out his zanpakuto and even further humiliation that he was in his released state and still lost.

"And here I thought Ulquiorra would have played around with him a little more. This was so boring!" Gin states, while his face never lost that signature grin as they watch Nnoitora rise to his feet.

"It seems as if you just might get your wish, Gin," Lord Aizen states, as he personally did not want to see the match over that quickly but knew due to Nnoitora's hot headiness was what drove himself in that pit.

Nnoitora cough up some blood that stains the sand, as his vision turn blurry until he finally was able to refocus his eyesight on his opponent.

Ulquiorra grasps the hilt of _Murciélago_ when he removes it from his sash as this seems to have create some excitement from the opponent and the spectators booth as well. "I still won't draw my zanpakuto against trash like you!"

Nnoitora's focus begins to start lacking when anger and pure rage soon starts to cloud his vision. He was frustrated with his lack of strength because Ulquiorra still was not in his released form.

"Just know this one more thing," He hears Ulquiorra say when he holds his zanpakuto with his left hand in a straight vertical line while his other hand was on the hilt.

"You were a good workout." Ulquiorra states as a large green cero began to grow from his finger. He pushes the ball with the tip of his zanpakuto, which cause the cero to move at a faster pace even though of the shape that it form.

The ball of energy was a direct hit when it landed on Nnoitora's abdominal region sending his body further into the sand as more blood emit from his mouth when he can feel him revert back to his normal form.

Lord Aizen's commanding presence draws their attention towards him when he begins to clap. "I must say that that exhibition was a good portrayal of your strength, Ulquiorra, who is our victor. So the spoils go to you, Nnoitora you are a disappointment to the _Decima Court _but you still secure your position as the _Quinta Espada._"

Ulquiorra only looks at Nnoitora as his body was drag off by what appears to the others as Rudobone but the only people who knew who they really where was Lord Aizen, Tousen-sama, Gin-sama, and him himself.

He places his _Murciélago _back in its proper place as he really had no point of withdrawing it anyway. _'I at least thought that I would have a run for my life but it seems as if I didn't proper read his power level correctly.'_

"_Quarta Espada, _Ulquiorra, follow Gin and he will take you to where you pick Grimmjow up, by the time you get there she will be ready for you." Aizen instructs his subordinate who bow out of his respect for his _creator_.

'_About time…' _Ulquiorra thought when Gin-sama appears at his side of him with his trademark grin on his face before Lord Aizen make his exit from the pair.

"I had a feeling it would be you. After all, Nnoitora received Szayel disapproval and activated his plan." Gin respond with a clap of approval from both parties.

Ulquiorra glance up to see that Szayelaporro with his arms folds across his chest. The sun's rays cast a bright light so his eyes would not be seen due to it reflecting off of his clear glasses. A small smile appears on his face before turning off with their comrades in arms who exit from the viewing platform.

"Come on Ulquiorra, I have a feeling your anxious to go meet Grimmy-kat." Gin teases Ulquiorra while he leads him back through the tunnel they exit out earlier before the match.

0000

Grimmjow feels that there was no end to this dark hell as the only source of light was her reaistu that was pouring to her feet just so she could maintain a grip to absolutely nothing.

'_I still can't believe that they would think I would interfere with a fight! Humph, for all I care Ulquiorra and that spoon freak could kill each other in the heat of the battle and I would be free from this bet.' _She thought when she pauses before looking around to see if she could find something or some light to guide her.

'_Wait a minute…is that light?' _the thought runs through her mind before another pressing thought comes to her head, _'So who won?' _

When she asks herself that question she comes to a pause before finding her body moving on its own as if it had a knowing of who it was. Besides she really did not want to spend any more time in this place.

'_Please let them have killed each other.' _As she nears the exit or possible entrance to either Ulquiorra or Nnoitora's presence, all while unknowingly holding a breath from anticipation once she step through the blinding light.

Grimmjow's pupils dilate from being in complete darkness and then having to have them readjust to bright lights cause her to shield her face with her forearm until they properly takes in her surroundings.

She notices it was like a regular living quarters in Hueco Mundo with a bed, dresser, a window, a bathroom, a closet, a door, a desk and a chair. Grimmjow makes her way over to dresser and pulls out a drawer to see if she could find out whose room she was in by the clothes however her attempt fail.

'_There are no clothes in here?' _she thought while she checks each drawer and sees that there were no clothes in the closet either, the desk was empty as well, it just did not seem to add up to her.

She sits on the edge of the bed with her back to the door while she looks out the window and sees the sun was still in the sky and no signs of a battle seem to have been evident.

The sound of the door knob clicking open did not arouse her from her deep thought that is until she hears the door closed. Grimmjow was slow to turn her head over her shoulder and see that it was none other than..._Ulquiorra Cifer_.

"I should have known that it would be you, you green-eyed bastard." She states after she turns her head back to the window to hide that she was silently glad to see it was him instead of Nnoitora.

"You would really think that I would lose to a piece of trash that is weaker than me?" Ulquiorra asks rhetorically when he already knew her answer to his question.

"I already know you know the answer to that question but one question," Grimmjow pauses while she looks around, "What's up with this room?"

Ulquiorra looks around as well as he remember this is what Gin-sama was telling him on the way and what Lord Aizen hint to earlier when he receive instructions from him.

"It's _our_ room." He answers while he waits for the angry protests and out cries, which comes when she realizes that he uses the word "_ours_".

"Hold the hell up…are you telling me that we will be living in this room _together_?" Grimmjow restates the obvious while she stands from the bed and turns to face his direction with shock completely written on her face.

"Are you deaf or too thick headed to have heard what I just told you? This is _our _room. It was one of the conditions Lord Aizen mention to us." Ulquiorra voice was calm as he was silently amuse at Grimmjow's angered actions.

"Nobody mentioned shit to me asshole! Why would they think I would enjoy shacking up with you in this room.? I outright refuse to stay in this room with you! I am about to go give Aizen dickheaded ass a piece of my fucking mind." Grimmjow rounds the bed and was one a one-track mission before she feels Ulquiorra grab her elbow stopping her in her tracks.

"That was the point. You weren't going to hear everything because they knew you would react this way. Then there would be no point in having the deal because you would have run away." Ulquiorra states, as his grip was iron clad.

He could feel her muscles relax, "I still don't like you." She says not realizing that he can hear her.

"You weren't saying that earlier this morning! Matter of a fact you couldn't say anything this morning." Ulquiorra responds as a small smirk appears on his face as he can tell he silence that blue haired woman.

A knock came at the door again, Grimmjow was glad that it broke the awkward moment between her and Ulquiorra when she felt him release her elbow so she could answer the door.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow questions after opening the door to see no one was standing there but there were boxes place in the middle of the hallway. There were a total of five, as she saw she had three boxes and Ulquiorra had two boxes.

Ulquiorra notices Grimmjow lingering at the door for longer than he expects without her opening the door so he could see who it was and soon makes his way to the door.

"Our shit is out here in the hall! Those two are yours and these are mines." Grimmjow says while she points at the boxes in front of the door when she can feels him tower over her through the doorway.

"You, there is something called personal space." Grimmjow states when she can feel his breath breathing on her before she attempts to elbow his gut but he was fast and catches it.

"And you shouldn't be so sensitive," he tells her after he grabs the door from her hands and pushes it open so he could walk through too and locate his boxes.

"Whatever," she says to him after he picks up his box and makes his way back inside of the room while she makes her way out into the hallway to grab her three boxes.

"I'm surprise you even have boxes. From what I saw in your room, you really didn't have that much mess." Grimmjow states her opinion when she was on her second box while Ulquiorra opens his up.

"Clothes and some stuff for the bathroom." Ulquiorra answers her response before he takes out the clothes and places them in the dresser. She drops her box on the floor before making her way out to pick up her last box.

'_I wonder whoever pack my box, did the same thing.' _She thought while she opens her first box and sure enough it was some new clothes. The second box was filled with feminine bathroom stuff that she was going to have to ask Tia about later and then there was the third one.

Grimmjow decide to place her clothes in to where she could remember and notices that Ulquiorra had one dresser with his shirts and the second one was for his bottoms and the last one was for his socks.

Although she was defiant in nature, Grimmjow knew that she hated to be too organized but not too messy either so she complied with the structure for when it came down to this kind of thing.

The third box soon was getting the best of her curiosity that she walks in on Ulquiorra finishing using the restroom and pays no type of mind to him at all.

She uses one of her long nails and slices the tape in half and opens the box, "Oh hell no!"

"Oh hell yes!" he says when she notices that Ulquiorra had made his way over to where she was sitting while standing behind her crotched figure and looking into the box as well.

It was…


	12. Chapter 12

_She used one of her long nails and sliced the tape in half and opened the box, "Oh hell no!"_

"_Oh hell yes!" he said that as she noticed that Ulquiorra had made his way out of the bathroom and was standing behind her crotched figure and looking into the box as well._

_It was…_

Lingerie.

Grimmjow sees that the article of clothing came in different colors, some were sheer, solid, but they had one thing in common, they barely covered up the skin, she quickly closes the box with both of her hands.

"There is no way in hell I'll wear this shit…especially for you, you green-eyed bitch!" Grimmjow proclaim when she forgot that Ulquiorra was standing behind her and her butt was now touching his lower region.

She feels his hands on the sides of her waist and the feel of his lower region expanding against her butt when she feels a shock of electricity crawling up her spine when one of his hands was on her tailbone.

"Ulquiorra let me the fuck go." She orders as she knew her choice of words were not right for their exact moment or position.

"Why should I? After all nobody's coming...at least any yet." Ulquiorra whispers in her ear when she feels his breath tickling her ear.

"I'm giving you to the count of three to let me go." Grimmjow commanded as she had her hands on the end of the box as she already had a plan formulated in her head on how to break from his grasp.

"What if I say no?" Ulquiorra questions while he had leaning over her so that his chest touches her back while placing his weight on her.

Grimmjow grasps the box and with timed precision she throws the box so it hit Ulquiorra on the head causing his grip to slip around her and Grimmjow capitalize on the opportunity and runs out of the room.

She skids to a halt and then takes off down a long corridor. _'I thought I told her not to run, when I get her.' _He thought back to what he told her before they even started this bet as he could not help but to wear a small smile on his face.

Grimmjow takes off as the corridor seem to go on and on but she was sort of excited by the fact that it was a hide and go seek game except the only thing was...she did not want to know what would happen to her if she was caught.

Her _Pantera _was slapping against her leg as she looks back as she swore she picks up on Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure and knows not to go that way but something that just might have save her was the dinner bell.

'_But where the hell am I?' _she thought when she comes to a four way break in the hall. She looks straight forward and then to the side hoping for some type of sign but the increasing of the power was getting stronger by the second.

"You're only making this harder on yourself." Grimmjow hears Ulquiorra's voice bouncing off the walls when the sound of the dinner bell caught both of their attention.

_'Its coming from the left…so I am near the dining room. Let's just hope I make it in time before I get caught.'_ Grimmjow thought as she turns on the ball of her feet and heads to the left.

'_So that is where she is going.' _Ulquiorra knew of a shortcut to get to the dining room before Grimmjow would reach the doors in time.

0000

'_I can't believe that I lost to Ulquiorra…I swore I hit him with everything that I had and yet…' _came the thought from Nnoitora while he looks at his hands that were still shaking while his vision blurrs.

'_Something was off but what was it?' _Nnoitora thought when he saw no fatal battle wounds on his body except for a burning ache on his abdominal from his lack of his concentration for his _hierro _that would have stood up against from that ball of energy.

'_Even in my release form it felt as if I only had one-tenth of my power and I still I could not even land a major hit on Ulquiorra.' _Nnoitora ran through the entire battle through his head when he remembered he made a cut on his jaw but it probably healed by now.

'_This is not right…something is not right here.' _He thought when he felt something poke him in his upper arm that felt like something sharp and small when his eyes felt heavy.

0000

Szayelaporro still wore that small smile on his face because he eliminated one of his two biggest threats…Nnoitora Jiruga and next on his hit list was Ulquiorra Cifer.

"_He knew it was coming but good thing that baboon was stupid enough to drink what I slip in during breakfast." _Szayel said when he remembered how he gave Nnoitora the drug when he was too focused on his opponent to see what he did.

As he relished in the lime light for a minute the thought that those Hollows who carted Nnoitora off of the battlefield where slightly different from Rudobone and his mutiple copies of himself.

'_Is Lord Aizen, hiding an army that is stronger than us? If so why not tell us?' _ Szayel stopped right before he could turn to another hallway when something collided into him.

"Ouch…ouch…ouch…ouch…" a feminine voice states in pain which causeS Szayel to think of only two women in the Decima Court unless it is a fraccion, who was going to become one of his experiments but the sight of light blue hair told him specifically who it was…_Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques_. The object of his current obsession was lying on top of him.

"Just when I was running from one idiot, I run into another one." She mumbles while she sits up not realizing she was sitting direct on top of Szayelaporro's lower region, which houses his love muscle.

"Here I thought you would be running towards Ulquiorra instead of away. So he didn't live up to your standard?" Szayel questions, as he was not sure if Grimmjow notice exactly where she was sitting.

"Why the hell are you so concerned with what I do, you pink haired quack? It's not like you to be this long outside of your damn stuffy lab, so what brings this on?" Grimmjow's voice was filled with irritation by Szayel's weak attempt at sarcasm.

"First off, there is not another specimen like you around that just so happenly swap sex when they went to sleep one day. Besides, if I don't eat then I won't be able to maximize my efficiency in my lab, which is quite spacious." Szayel answers while he pushes his glasses back to his face.

"You know you didn't have to answer my damn questions. Sorry for bumping into you. You were just so unnoticeable that I ran into you." Grimmjow fakes an apology while she crosses her arms over her chest.

Szayel's face nearly burned with heat as he felt the blood about to run from his nose, as the pressure she applied was stimulating to him. He did not realize that Ulquiorra had turned the corner and saw them in their current position.

Grimmjow felt an arm around her waist and no ground underneath her feet. She notices that she was underneath Ulquiorra's arm that was holding her. Szayel could not help but smirk as he had a feeling Ulquiorra would be very displease with seeing his prize mounted on _his_ lower region instead of _his_.

"Hey, I was heading to go to dinner, because I am starving." Ulquiorra hears Grimmjow protest while he shifts her from his arm to on to his shoulder as he secures her with his forearm locked around the back of her thighs.

"I believe you, your stomach just growled at me, but I got something for your appetite though." Ulquiorra counters her complaint, which causes her to blush.

"I'm not wearing those clothes! I don't care how much you try, I am not wearing it." Her continued protest fell on deaf ears of Ulquiorra, who had busied himself with other thoughts in his head.

0000

Gin enters into the dining room after his stomach growls at himself for not properly taking care of it from its earlier warnings.

'_Let's see who is not coming to dinner today?' _he thought to himself when he made a guessing game out of it before he entered the twin doors that served as doors for the dining room.

'_Coyote, Tia, Ulquiorra, Nnoitora, and my Grimmy-kat, I can't say that I am not surprise.' _Gin thought, as he knew any and everything that was happening with Huceo Mundo and their home.

After all he made it a point and besides it was his job after all and he was good at it too, but the thing that excited him the most was when he manipulated the strings for his own personal entertainment.

Szayelaporro strolled in with an uncharacteristic smile on his face that was more suited for himself when he took a place in line with a plate in his hand, which rose his level of suspicion for the _Espada_ who stayed locked in his lab for most of his days.

'_What is he thinking? First its Nnoitora and who would be next on his hit list?' _Gin thought to himself, as he knew what he had to do now find out what Szayelaporro is really up to.

0000

Ulquiorra places Grimmjow on the bed, when she seem to have worn herself out with her protest and lay there with some of her hair sprawl out over the bed covers.

She notices that there was really some food in their room and it looks edible, "It's the same food that is being served at the dining room. I brought it back here because I didn't want to hear any excuses from you."

Grimmjow swore she never saw this side of Ulquiorra before but did she hate it? No...actually she found herself being turned on by his indifference and his roughness when she rose to her feet and made her way over to the tray.

"It seems as if you and Szayel where having a good conversation on the floor, when I caught you." Ulquiorra brought up when Grimmjow immediately sensed the raven-haired man's jealousy.

"More like I ran into him because I was running from you. To tell you the truth, it hurt like hell not concentrating, I nearly ran into a couple of walls before knocking over Szayel." Grimmjow says while she takes a bite out of a turkey sandwich.

"So you were that _scared_ to be caught by me?" he questioned what she just said while she chewed and swallowed her food before she took another bite of it since she refuse to answer his question.

"It seems as if you don't want to answer that question, but Szayel did not seem to want you off of him even when I was standing there." Ulquiorra states when he reaches over her shoulder and pick up the second sandwich.

"The words to use are _excuse me_ and so what is your point?" Grimmjow inquires deeply about Ulquiorra's jealousy, as it seem to be entertaining to watch him play detective that was getting to bottom of a mystery.

"Ever since you left his lab, he seem_ too_ interested into you on a physical level. After all he seemed pleased that you sat on him." Ulquiorra stated his opinion of Szayelaporro.

"You know envy suits you. You are even the color of it!" Grimmjow turns around and uses one of her hands to pinch his cheeks like a grandma would do their grandchildren only less painful.

"Who said I was jealous? Don't make me go dig in that box...after all you did lose the little game." Ulquiorra threatens her after taking another bite of his sandwich before polishing it off with another bite. She reaches and places another strawberry in her mouth.

Ulquiorra sees Grimmjow's eyes slit and swore that she were emitting a danger warning aura from her that excites him when he notices what position that they were in.

She had turn to face him with her back against the dresser while the tray was still full of food. The strawberry was still in between her mouth as her irritation distracted her from the fruit that still sat in the middle of her mouth.

Grimmjow notices that Ulquiorra was staring directly into hers as she was hoping that he was receiving that mental message she was trying to send him, "And what will happen if I do make you do it?" as he was at her face level.

She grabs the sides of his head while swallowing the strawberry that was in her mouth before saying, "I'll smash your tiny fucking brain in with my hands and then you will be dead before you know it."

A smirk appears on his face, "Try me," she state, while she looks him square in his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: This is a heads up for my readers, there is a lemon in this chapter and this will be my first offical lemon, so go easy on me a little bit.

Aisha12894

0000

Ulquiorra knows that Grimmjow did not make idle threats that she would not follow through with them, but for some reason, he felt himself grow excited by her tough exterior on the outside while he begin to wonder were his fantasies of her were true.

Grimmjow feels Ulquiorra's arm lock around her forearms forcing it from the side of his temples. "Now what were you saying?"

"Ulquiorra, let me go," Grimmjow was not able to finish her threat when Ulquiorra interrupts her, "Or what you'll claw me to death?"

Grimmjow take advantage of him not paying attention to his lower body while she hooks her foot behind his lower legs and uses his hold against him by forcing him on the ground along with her.

Ulquiorra could feel Grimmjow's chest against his when he realized he was lucky for having his head guarded and so the fall did not hurt much except for the jolt of pain in his lower back, he saw that she had a big grin on her face.

"I told you I'll get you back, you green-eyed fuck," Grimmjow states as she forgot that she was sitting on Ulquiorra's lower region with her legs straddling him.

Ulquiorra uses the leverage that he had with her arms and manages to roll her over, as her legs seem to lock around his waist before placing one by one her arms so that his hand grabs both of her small wrists.

She struggles to break free when she forgot that her legs were wrap around his waist. She pushes in her legs so now that her knees were against his stomach and with a hard push, she throws Ulquiorra over her body.

His grip was still firm as he manage to angle himself so that he would land on his feet while still maintaining his grip on her wrists with his right hand. He notices that Grimmjow was slightly mad that her plan did not work but she seems even more determine to not lose.

"What are you going to do next?" Ulquiorra questions her as she was still lying on her back on the floor. She realize she put herself in a bad spot as she had lost all her leeway to use against him.

He noticed that she look defeated but a small gleam of red light his attention, when he saw that she was about to fire a cero off with her index and middle finger. _'She really is trying to get rid of me or she's bluffing.' _

A small stream of red light made a line in the wall which frees her from Ulquiorra's grasp while he dodges it just in time, '_Note to self, Grimmjow does not bluff.' _He thought as the same smile was on his face when he sees her stands up with her vision still lines up with his.

With just one glance over she see what damage she causes. It had allow Ulquiorra to gently tackle her onto the soft bed as his lower region was sandwich in the middle of her legs while his weight lays her completely out on the bed and once again her wrists were trap by each of his hands.

Ulquiorra feels the gentle rising off her chest as it shows she was holding her breath all while she was attacking him so she could get free from his grasp. "You know you are a lot of trouble to _catch_."

**(AN: Beginning of a Lemon! If your not the appropriate age scroll down till you see stop!)**

She turns her head so that she looks at one of the walls as she did not want to admit defeat or the fact that she was enjoying their little wrestling match that they had. That is until she felt Ulquiorra's lips press against her neck while his knee rubbed her lower lips.

_'Did she just moan?' _He thought when a moan emitted from her mouth after kissing her neck and gently took the flesh in his mouth and bites it softly when he feels her legs brush up against his waist when he bit her and moves his knee along her wall.

Ulquiorra shifts her right hand so that his left hand pins down her wrists before using his index and pointer to create a green light before guiding it down the dark black line in the middle of her shirt before pushing the right flap off of her body and then the left side revealing her now expose mounds.

He then uses his free hand's index and thumb to rub the soft pink nipple between his much paler skin when he hears Grimmjow moans increase. He pushes in the nipple inside of the areola when he feels her wriggle from the new feeling that he was giving her.

Grimmjow soon feels Ulquiorra's hot mouth work his magic on her left breast while his other hand massage the areola and the nipple in a circular motion as she soon begins to feel a heat pool towards her lower section as Ulquiorra return the favor for the neglected breast.

She sees him trail some kisses down her abdomen skipping over her hollow hole when she feels him slip his hand underneath the hem of her pants to find that she was already wet. He uses his middle and ring finger to penetrate her through her wet folds with his fingers.

The shock sends her hand to his arm as if to tell him to stop but he continues his menstruations when the sounds of Grimmjow's heated moans eggs on him to bring her over the edge of the precipice and into an orgasm.

Grimmjow body shakes from having her first orgasm as a woman and boy...it felt good but the fire that had pool to the bottom of her belly was still there and was getting hotter and hotter by the second.

She then see Ulquiorra remove her bottoms and lifts her body at an angle before he inhale the sweet and intoxicating scent of her wet womanhood that nearly made him explode before even satisfying her. He takes one long lick which makes her body jerk a little harder than before.

He uses his free hand to peel back a fold as he begins to probe her womanhood for her pleasure spots as the passion was getting to her. He plays with her erect nipples adding more intense pleasure as her vision was becoming blurry.

Grimmjow can feel his tongue going deeper and deeper as her body enjoys the feeling of the new sensation, her body could not stay down on the bed. When she feels her body become a tight coil when a burst of white light shrouds her eyes and feels her body relax.

Ulquiorra licks up every drop, since he did not want to waste any of his hard work. After he finishes up he looks up and sees that Grimmjow was breathing harder and that her eyes look hazy which causes his smile to grow wider when he takes off his pants.

Grimmjow feels the mattress shift under her when she notices that Ulquiorra was no longer wearing any pants as his love muscle stands erect and firm. _'Is that even going to fit?' _she thought when she feels his length rubbing up and down her folds and lips.

Ulquiorra positions the tip of his shaft at her entrance and in one swift movement he penetrates her folds and was now in her tight warm womanhood.

'_I thought for a woman it felt good…this shit hurts.' _She thought as she feels her eyes tearing up from the excruciating pain she was feeling at the moment.

Ulquiorra leans over and distracts her mind from the pain by covering her mouth with his as he explores her mouth. This time it was mixture of strawberries and blueberries instead of just the latter.

When he felt like she was ready, he was slow to pull halfway out and thrust back in. He feels her fingers dig into his flesh from the pleasure that she was receiving as he continues to move in and out at a slow speed until her body got the hang of having sex _again_.

It did not matter what speed they were going all he knew was that Grimmjow's tightness felt amazing as she clamps down and around his love muscle as he slides in and out of her and knew if it was not for self control he probably would have came when he first enter her.

He leans back so now that he was standing on his knees when his hands flies to her side and begins to move her hips in a circular motion and match his rhythm, which create more, sparks between the two as Grimmjow moans seem to have grown louder when he change them from their previous position.

Grimmjow felt one of her legs being lifted onto the inside part of his elbow and with another thrust in the new position she could feel his entire being inside of her. When he hit that spot she begged him to do it harder, faster or rougher. With all of her demands he complied as he made sure to get her to her destination first before he arrived.

"Oh my fucking god yes!" she shouts as her hips raises to met his at the exact time as their bodies finally seem in sync about something.

"I'm about to…cum…" Grimmjow hears him tells her. She could feel the coil tightening by each penetration when she feels his hands roughly massage her breasts as that seem to do the trick and the same bright white light hit her body.

Ulquiorra feels her walls clamps down on him so hard that his climax came soon after. He sprays the inside of her body with his own juice as her body seem to have enjoy the feel of his semen in her womanhood as her head dug further into the mattress.

He glances down and sees _his_ blue haired angel trying to catch her breath as her face was a tinted pink and her eyes were returning to normal, he really did not feel like pulling out of her yet and enjoy the feel of being connected with her in more ways than one.

**(AN: End of Lemon. You can start from here.)**

Grimmjow could not help but to run her hand through Ulquiorra's head at least the part that was not cover by half of his helmet which left her to wonder. '_How was he able to go down there without me being poked by that horn?'_

"It's my little secret…" he answers her, when she did not realize that she had project her thoughts from her mouth.

"You know you took it better than I thought. At least for your first time as a woman." Ulquiorra compliments her while his hand rests at her upper stomach as he enjoys the softness of her skin against his.

"A heads up for you, I like having rough sex and I don't care when or where as long as I am horny." Grimmjow warns him. Since she knew her sexual appetite from when she was a male was still there and a lot stronger than when she was a male.

A couple of minutes pass with their conversation when Grimmjow hears Ulquiorra saying something to her.

"Well then what are we waiting for then?" Ulquiorra asks as Grimmjow wince from feeling his shaft go hard again while still inside of her, as a smile appears on his face.

0000

The merciless sun rose as it signaled another day on Huceo Mundo. It was another cloudless day as the rays of sun beamed into the rooms that faced the sun even the one that belonged to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was the first to awake since she was facing where the sun rays catches her eyes forcing her to wake earlier than her norm. She sees that Ulquiorra laying in front of her with his breathing seem even and he actually looks peaceful for once.

A smirk appears on her face as she thought that she was the one responsible for that smile on his face. When she looks down and see that they were still join at the hip…literally. Her right arm was nestle in the crook of his neck, as she was surprise her arm did not fall asleep from having his weight places on it.

She knew that dislodging herself would be a challenge if she did not want to wake him, _'Wait a damn minute, I can wake him up after all he did take something precious of mines.' _

Grimmjow removes her arm from underneath his head, as she grew ecstatic about the fact that she was getting revenge on Ulquiorra while he was sleeping. She was extra slow to shift her hips so she could remove herself from his enlarge love muscle when she feels his hands at her hips stopping her from moving and his eyes shots open.

"You were awake! You little bastard!" she says as she finally thought that she was getting back at him to only find that he was already awake.

When she saw that look in his eyes. "No, I am tired." She protested but it fell on deaf ears when she felt him roll on top of her, "But I am not." He said when he covered her mouth with his, as his erection was evident when he grew hard and a moan escaped her mouth.

0000

"Ulquiorra, you're here by yourself?" Gin-sama questions when he enters the dining room to see Ulquiorra and was even surprise to see no Grimmjow with him.

"Where is my Grimmy-kat?" he asks when he had a feeling that he knew the answer to that question already when he asks Ulquiorra.

"She didn't feel like getting out of bed this morning. It seems as if she is not a morning person at all." Ulquiorra answers when Gin saw that he was making two plates, one had pancakes, strawberries, blueberries, eggs, toast and sausages all of Grimmjow's favorite things to eat in the morning.

"I understand that but when you do finish eating Lord Aizen wants to see you two in his chambers." Gin informs him of what Lord Aizen orders him to go get Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"Okay, I will wake Grimmjow and tell her what you just told me." Ulquiorra answers Gin, when he could feel someone watching them talk after he moves away from the raven-haired man.

He looks over his shoulder to see Szayelaporro with that same crooked grin on his face as he takes a sip of orange juice and eat some toast that was on his plate.

'_I have heard of people smiling too much and Szayelaporro would be the butt of that joke, its something behind that grin and I am going to find out.' _ Gin thought as he takes some food off his plate and places in his mouth.


	14. Chapter 14

Grimmjow rolls over to where the light from the sun was beaming in her eyes before groaning at her poor choice.

'_Crap, why did I have to turn to where the sun is beaming in my face?' _She thought as she uses the covers to block the blinding light from her face.

Her attempts was half successful since it did little to no effect on her vision so she decide to leave her eyelids close.

After finding the solution to her problem, she could feel a little pain from her lower region. _'I swear that green eyed bastard…'_

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a door opening and closing and simply assumes that it was Ulquiorra that enters the room.

With that in mind, she decides to remove the cover from her body and sits upwards while covering a yawn with her hand and her eyes close.

She rubs her eyes with both of her hands before looking towards the direction of the door to see that her assumption were correct.

"Good morning," she greets him first since she was the one who woke up last. Her eyes fell on the tray of food that he was holding in his dominant hand.

"Same to you. I'm surprised that you woke up. I thought you would have been sleep until I got here." He answers before making his way over to her sitting position.

"Well then I got lucky because the sun woke me up." she answers his question with honesty while looking him dead in the face.

He makes his way over to the bed and places the tray on the sheets before taking a seat on the bed, "Thanks for getting me some food, did someone ask for me?"

She grabs one stem of the green grapes before removing one by one the grapes and places it in her mouth, "Gin"

"I'm not surprised at that. He most likely ask where I was, so what did you tell him?" she asks with the latter part towards Ulquiorra while the first part was more towards her.

"I told him that you weren't a morning person and that you didn't feel like getting up." Ulquiorra repeats verbatim what he told Gin when he was dining room.

Grimmjow was not surprise that Ulquiorra was able to come up with a good excuse for her absence but was surprise at the fact he was so…convincing without any signs showing that he was lying.

"That does sound like something I would say. Good job you green eyed bastard!" Grimmjow compliments the male in front of her.

"No problem, but how are you doing? Did you try to move around yet?" he asks with a small smile on his face.

Grimmjow nearly chokes on the grape that got stuck in her throat before coughing it back up, "Ha, ha, ha, not funny, and no I have not move yet."

"You know it is different when you are the woman, isn't it?" Ulquiorra inquires deeply ignoring the fact that Grimmjow nearly choke when she hears his previous question.

She cuts her eyes somewhere else so when she answers the question then she would not give him any type of satisfaction.

"Yeah the only thing is, I just don't have what I am use to but it was okay." Grimmjow answers, since she knew all to well that men had some type of pride in themselves when it comes down to intercourse.

'_What does she have up her sleeve?' _he thought but then it quickly went away when he saw her finish off the rest of her breakfast.

"But you did have an appetite though, care to explain, why?" Ulquiorra asks another question when he got the same reaction from Grimmjow.

"Well since I didn't get to eat dinner yesterday night and exercised without a break then I can be hungry in the morning." She answers when he notices she shift towards the opposite side of the bed.

A wider smile appears on Ulquiorra's face after hearing the answer to his question when he feels the bed shift underneath his weight.

Grimmjow wince at the lower body pain that she receive the instant she raises to her feet, _'It feels like I'm being stabbed!'_

She knew another step would result in even more pain so using what sense she had she decides to crawl towards the bathroom.

Ulquiorra finishes eating his breakfast, which consists of a egg, ham, and cheese sandwich with some apple juice as it removes his need for food at the moment.

He catches sight of Grimmjow crawling on all fours towards their bathroom, with determination in her eyes.

She hears Ulquiorra snicker at her actions but she did not care what he thought of her. She just wanted to take a bath.

'_She really must be killing herself in asking me for help.' _ Ulquiorra thought when he could not see her taking a break.

He rose to his feet and covers the distance from the bed and towards where Grimmjow was taking a break on the floor.

"I swear you can be difficult sometimes." Ulquiorra states while standing over her before bending over and easily picking her up.

She latches onto his neck when he picks her out of a slight fear that he just might drop her. _'For some reason, I have a feeling that he would do that.'_

"What's on your mind?" he asks which brings her out of her thoughts when she hears water running.

Grimmjow notices that she was sitting in Ulquiorra's lap while he was sitting on the toilet. She looks over towards the tub to see that there was water pooling into the pristine white tub.

"The fact that I was the only person that turned into a woman?" Grimmjow answers what he asks her.

"I wouldn't even know where to start with answering that question but can I ask you one thing?" Ulquiorra sincerely answers the blue haired woman inquires as honest as he could.

"Sure...I won't mind answering a question." Grimmjow gives him the signal to ask what question that he had on his mind.

"Do you regret being turned into a woman?" Ulquiorra asks, as he makes sure to notice for any signs that she may have show him that she was telling a lie.

She was quiet for a while with the only thing that you could hear was the sound of the water rushing.

"It's not that I don't like being a woman. It's just that once you are use to doing something for all your life then it's hard to break that habit." Grimmjow answers as much as her heart was willing for her to answer the question.

"I'm glad you answered. I am surprised you didn't try to rip me a new head." Ulquiorra joke with her with a small smile on his face.

Grimmjow simply closes her eyes and release a sigh, "Arguing takes too much out of you. Besides I don't like to do it unless I feel like I really want to fight you and I will."

"I can see that from when you start fights with me, but do you miss your male life?" Ulquiorra inquires more about her situation.

"I would miss being able to get away with being promiscuous without being called a name and having all the women that I could possible handle. Oh my gosh, it sounds so weird for me to be saying that now!" Grimmjow exclaims at the end of her response.

"That's like saying that you are a male and you wake up to find out that you are the opposite sex of what you were born to be weird." He states.

"Well then I have a question for you then." Grimmjow asks him when the thought crosses her mind.

"Go ahead, you answered mines so I am at least entitled to answer your question. What is it that you want to know?"

"What if you were in my position and I was in yours, would you act the same as I have?" Grimmjow poses to her raven-haired companion.

"I would act the same way except I would personally try and figure out what had happened to me instead of raising hell for others. Would you still have messed with me, like your other women?" Ulquiorra turns the tables on Grimmjow now.

"Well whose to know, maybe yes or maybe no. It just would have depended on the situation. Since Nnoitora doesn't like women in a high rank…or even higher than him. I would have had to fought him too." Grimmjow answers his question.

"I didn't know you cared so much about me." Ulquiorra says in a sarcastic tone before rising up along with her in his arms.

"Ha" she scoffs, "Don't flatter yourself, green eyed bastard, there are other things that hold my concern."

He places her to where her butt was on the sink; she automatically lifts her arms so he cold rid her of the shirt he let her borrow so she would not catch a cold.

"Like your intent on trying to get back at Szayel for the way he treats you?" Ulquiorra inquires when the thought of her sitting on his lower region flashes back in his head before turning off the running water.

Grimmjow remains quiet as if trying to think of a way to word it without raising too many suspicious in Ulquiorra. However when you have such an observant person such as himself makes the job a whole lot difficult, when he picks her back up again.

"Whose to say that he was the one who may have come up with a way to turn someone into the opposite sex? I mean I know he is a quack but I don't think he would have been able to figure something as brilliant as that."

Ulquiorra lowers her into the warm water when he could hear her sigh, "Man this feels so good."

A smile inches its way on his face, as he was glad he could make her life easier. "Can you pass me the soap?"

"I see you gotten over the fact that you are nude in front of me?" Ulquiorra asks while he opens the closet adjoining to the tub and produces soap and a small towel.

"I don't mind being naked. I'm actually use to sleeping naked when it was hot. Since I was placed where no breeze cold be felt in my room of course along with some feminine company." Grimmjow tosses in after receiving the requested item from Ulquiorra.

"Would you have mind if I had joined you one night?" Ulquiorra asks which catches Grimmjow off-guard.

"I knew it!" She exclaims with her right hand balls into a fist with it place on her palm. She had leaned forward and slightly splashed some water when she brought her fist to her palm.

"You always liked me, am I correct to say that my assumption is correct?" Grimmjow asks the man to her right.

"Just bathe, we have to met up with Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra reminds the blue haired woman with his eyes closed.

0000

"Did you do what I requested you to do?" Lord Aizen asked Gin after peering out of the window to see that it was boarding on noon.

"Of course I did, I mean I am the most reliable messenger you got besides Tousen. But he's off with Wonderweiss trying to preach some justice into Espadas." Gin answered Lord Aizen's question.

"If that is what he wants to do in his free time then I will allow it. Yet if he try and cause a uprising due to his beliefs in justice then I won't hesitate in eliminating him." Lord Aizen answers when he can feel two strong spiritual pressures approaching him.

'_It's about time those two got here.' _ He thought before seeing his _Cuarta _and _Sexta _Espada standing before him.

"Ah Ulquiorra Cifer and Grimmjow Jaegarjaques, I have some important news to discuss with you." Lord Aizen stared.

"I have chosen you two to go and do recon on the world of the living. I believe you two are my most suited candidates since Nnorita is still in recovery so he will not be able to complete the mission. Your job is to research and collect as much information on the world of the living so it could help us to put our bigger plans in motion."

"I'm sure my Grimmy-kat can handle a mission like that with ease!" Gin had wrapped Grimmjow in his arms and shook her hard not aware that he was making her dizzy.

"Gin," Lord Aizen voice snaps Gin out of his actions when he notices swirls for Grimmjow's eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I was just so happy to see her." Gin explains his excitement after seeing Grimmjow appear before him.

Lord Aizen merely sigh and shakes his head at Gin's action but then something in the back of his head could understand why he did that. _'We don't know what else could have change besides her gender?'_

"One question Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra asks after squatting to a knee. "Go ahead Ulquiorra what is it that you want to ask me?"

"When do we leave for this mission?" Ulquiorra asks still looking towards the floor.

The sound of a Gargunta was heard being opened when the brief intake of air into the abyss of darkness was felt.

"The pills that Gin are giving you…take a pill when you first arrive in the world of the living since its spiritually rich. When you get there you will meet your liaison there and she will instruct you for there." Lord Aizen ordered.

Ulquiorra look towards Grimmjow before the two sonido into the Gargunta before it closed. "Are you sure we should have sent them?"


	15. Chapter 15

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walks through the darkness of the Gargunta as their spiritual pressure was their only guide through the darkness that surround them.

"I hate using these things, now. You know I couldn't even see the fight because Lord Aizen felt that my presence would have made one of you take me hostage. Can you believe that crap?" Grimmjow states, as one thing she hate was complete silence.

"Trust me it was nothing to look at. The battle was over and I didn't even unsheathe my _Murciélago_ against him." Ulquiorra answers her question with severe disappointment in his tone.

"I'm just mad you got to get to him first before I could, then you probably would not have anyone to fight then." Grimmjow responds while she rests her right hand on her _Pantera_ hilt while her other arm swings back and forth.

"It wouldn't have been fun then." Ulquiorra states when they both see the end of the Gargunta and the entrance to the world of the living.

0000

A beeping noise was heard as a young woman flips the top part of the pink cell phone open and a map with two glowing white lights bleep appears on it.

A young man with bright orange hair and brown eyes appears next to her as the cold wind blow while his black male kimono along with the breeze, "Hollows?" he asked after catching up with the young woman.

"Yeah, we have two hollows in the forest about ten miles off." The girl answers the teenage boy's question.

"In the forest, what do you think they are doing out there, Rukia?" the boy asks the girl name Rukia.

"Don't know, that is what we are going to find out, Ichigo." The girl name Rukia answers the boy name Ichigo's question.

"Let's go." Ichigo states as they enter the entrance of the forest before the trees limbs temporarily blind their vision as they make their way up so they could get a clear view of the area.

0000

"Aizen wasn't lying about this place being full of spiritual pressure." Grimmjow thought as they land on soft white powdery material.

Ulquiorra reaches in his pocket and pulls out the pillbox and places a pill in his mouth and bites it. He could feel his spiritual pressure condensing when Grimmjow notice that his clothes change from his traditional uniform of Huceo Mundo into normal clothes.

She sees that he was wearing blue jeans that were white washed with patches in them, a white t-shirt that was covered by a long black trench coat that had silver fur lining the hood of his coat with matching black boots with a silver chain on the loop of his pants. His hair was no longer black but a light brown color, his green eyes changed to an obsidian color.

"Take your pill before someone sees you! I felt a presence before I ate the pill." His voice was still the same though when she pulls the box from her chest pocket pops the top and then bites one of the pieces of candy.

Grimmjow notice she had on a light blue cap with pompom balls on the ends of each string that dangles on the side of her face, a dark blue hoodie that stops at her thighs that had silver lining making snowflakes on the side. She wore black pants with light blue fur lined boots. Her long blue hair was now raven black and stops a little ways past her shoulder as her blue eyes change to hazel brown.

Something catches both of their eyes when they see a male and a female who looks like teenagers lands right in front of them. They notice that the two wore the uniforms of a Soul Reaper and a Substitute Soul Reaper.

"Are you sure your map is correct?" They see the boy turn to face the woman who holds a pink cell phone in her hand as she looks down at its small screen and then looks up and around the area.

"I swear it was around here. I know I couldn't have read the map wrong." The woman states as her voice sounds like she was confident that she read the map right.

"Look its okay Rukia. You made a mistake, all that is here are two human beings." Ichigo points at them as if they could not see them.

"Ulquiorra, do you think those pills worked?" Grimmjow inquires while she looks dead at the two some distance away from them.

"Wait a minute," two white bleeps appears again on her cell phone, "It's deeper into the forest." Rukia states as she notices the position of the bleeps on the small frame.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow watches as the two jumps right past them with Ichigo on Grimmjow's side and Rukia on Ulquiorra's side, "Hey," she whispers before looping her arm through Ulquiorra's when they make their way out of the forest.

"It seems as if these pills does work, if those Soul Reapers could not see us but there was something off about one of them though, their spiritual pressure was uneven…seemed like a cutie too." Grimmjow forgot whom she was talking to briefly.

"That girl was cute in an innocent way. I wonder if she still a virgin?" he states, as he knew that Grimmjow was trying to make him jealous but he quickly turns the tables on her.

"Hey," she says when she tries pops him in the back of his head. She instead feels his arm had snake around her waist and pulls her in front of him, "You don't mean that do you?"

"It depends on your opinion." He tells her when he grabs her chin forcing herself to look up at him before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good answer. So is this the location of where we are going?" Grimmjow asks once she creates a small space between them revealing she had the piece of paper from his back pocket.

"Put that back…" Ulquiorra tries to snatch the piece of paper from her hand but she was still too fast for him and looks at the hand drawn map with a star on top of a square building that had the name Suncrest Apartments.

"Sounds bright," she was being sarcastic as they pick back up on walking to their destination.

0000

Nnoitora places his head back down on the operation table as he finds it becoming too heavy for him to hold it up on his own.

"You are a very stubborn man. You know that right?" the voice mechanical states after sticking him with another syringe "this one should do the trick."

"Why are you so interested in what Szayelaporro told me? It is of no importance to you or whatever you people are." He answers.

"There is no way that I am going to tell you that, or…" Nnoitora catches himself as he could slowly feel some of his strength coming back at least a little.

"The drug that Szayelaporro gave you was something of a serum that only activates when it sense that you were going to reveal any type of information about his plan. So we used a drug to counter the effect." Another voice speaks as Nnoitora notice that his vision was coming back in to focus.

"The pink haired bitch is going to die by my damn hands." He mutters to himself as he uses that as a resolve to gain his strength back.

"So, are you going to return the favor of keeping you alive?" It was another voice that spoke as Nnoitora felt like he should tell them some of the plan not every little detail.

0000

"Suncrest Apartments," Ulquiorra reads off the sign before reproducing the scrap sheet of paper that he takes back from Grimmjow.

The two walks through the open gate, as there was a pavement walkway that leads to a rather large tree that sit in the middle as the pavement spilt to the left and right and it was one behind the tree.

They look to their left and sees the word "Landlord" written on a vertical piece of wood that hangs to the left side of the door. They had a feeling that there was were they were suppose to check in with.

As they walk up to the door a small old woman with a straw broom come out of the door and begins to sweep the snow off of what was her porch.

"Are you the new arrivals?" the woman asks while she places her hand on the end of the broom when she notices that two people had approach her.

Grimmjow feels herself speak up to the lady, "Yes, yes we are."

"Ah, I see you two are quite strong. I see why he sent you two for this mission. By the way, how is Aizen-san?" she questions as the two Espadas did not know how to answer her question when she gave Lord Aizen a surname.

"San?" the two questions each other, as they were not use to hearing a surname beside -sama for Lord Aizen.

"Meow" Grimmjow feels fur rubbing against her boots and look down and sees a black cat was what was rubbing up against her leg.

"It seems as if Mao has found him another playmate." The old woman teases her which causes an unnoticed blush to appear on Grimmjow's face.

Ulquiorra only watch the cat continues to brush up against Grimmjow when a thought came to mind.

"Well I don't want to hold the _Cuarta_," she points her smooth skin finger at Grimmjow, "and the _Sexta_," she points to Ulquiorra as her tone seem as if she was confident about what she says.

"Your room is on the third floor, which means that your room apartment number is number fifteen, hope you enjoy your stay in the world of the living." The elderly woman states before pointing them in their proper direction with her right hand towards the direction of their new home.

She picks back up on her sweeping the snow so she could clear the walkway for easier access.

"Can you believe that she thought I was you and that you were me?" Grimmjow questions while she holds back her laughter after they enter their building and make their way up the stairs.

"And you find that funny?" Ulquiorra answers back with another question as the thought of killing that old woman runs through the back of his head.

"Its okay though because eventually its going to happen." she jokes with him when she gently pushes him off of her before they makes it to their correct floor.

"Fifteen…fifteen…fifteen, oh, here we are." Grimmjow announces after she runs down the hallway before turning a corner to see the number one and five with golden numbers on the brown door.

"Well than open it. I think the keys are inside." Ulquiorra tells her after he finally catches up with her and see their respective door when Grimmjow twists the knob and pushes the door open.

The floor was tile and had a raise wooden floor as Ulquiorra had a feeling that he should take his shoes off before entering the home. Grimmjow closes and locks the door behind her as she had this urge to jump on his back.

"I told you I would get you back." Grimmjow whispers in his ear when he feels her chest press against his back and her strong thighs wrap around his waist.

She starts to kiss the side of his neck as he did her before hopping down so that her feet touches the ground again and eases off the black trench coat and throws it on the floor.

Grimmjow grabs the ends of his shirt and in a rough tone said, "Lift up your arms!" which he obeys as she damn near rips the shirt off of him.

"Turn around." She orders as she could not help but grow excited at the fact that he was obeying every last one of her orders. She trails kisses down his washboard abs as she roughly tug on the waistband of his pants.

Grimmjow unbuttons his pants and pulls them down so now the only thing that was covering him was some boxer that shows a strain against the material. She reaches out and strokes the erection with her hand, as she earns a muffles groan.

She got on her knees and pulls down his boxers before she grabs his shaft and begins to pump her hands up and down before placing her lips around the head of his enlarge muscle with pre-cum flowing from the tip.

Grimmjow slowly swirls her tongue around it as she gives a pump every time she licks. He had to bite his lip from stopping himself from moaning loudly.

A knock came at their door when Grimmjow did not seem like she was going to stop until she reach her objective: to get revenge on him so he had to position himself so that the people would not see him completely naked and being sucked up by Grimmjow.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hellooo," He answers the door when he feels her lick the sides of his shaft when he sees two people, who appears to be a couple standing outside of their door.

"We heard that we had new people had moved in. We just wanted to greet you and welcome you to Suncrest Apartments." The two bows after greeting him before Grimmjow bringing him deeper in her mouth.

"Uh, what are your names?" Ulquiorra plays off his moan by inquiring about their names as only his hand was visible while his other hand snaks down to Grimmjow's hair and urges her to go deeper.

"Pai and Hikari, and you are?" the man name Pai pointed to himself and the woman name Hikari pointed to herself before Pai asked for his name.

"My name is… Ryouta, Takeo," he made up on spot, when he could no longer hold back any longer, as her strokes with her mouth seem to bring him closer and closer to the edge.

"It is nice to meet you Ryouta-san. We are going to be good neighbors. Well we will take our leave, if you need anything we are right across the hall in apartment thirteen." The woman name Hikari states before they turn off back down the hall towards their home when he closes the door.

Grimmjow soon tastes her reward in her mouth and swallows every last drop of his essence as a smile appears on her face. She saw that Ulquiorra was breathless, the same way he would do her if they were reversed.

"It seems like we are on even terms now." Grimmjow states after wiping her mouth with her sleeves when she raises up to her feet.

When she was about to head towards the bathroom he catches her arm and places her with her back on the wall of their new home.

She feels Ulquiorra grab her right leg placing it around his waist as she brings her left leg around his waist when she could feel the hardness of the wall behind her. "You don't think I was going to let you get away that easily."

He hikes up her skirt and moves her panties to the side when she could feel his head at her entrance before he pushes past her nether folds and enters her heated womanhood.

Ulquiorra moves deep inside her, as the feel of her walls was that same as when he first took her and found it to be his obsession to make those walls fit around him and his shaft. "You are damn tight."

Grimmjow feels the pleasure come in waves as her body seem to fit Ulquiorra like a glove when he slides in and out creating a rhythm that they both could follow and get into so they could reach their climax at the same time.

The feel of her nails in his back knew that he was pleasing her as he could not help but enjoy the moment with her before another neighbor comes knocking at their door.

The only thing she could get a good grip on was Ulquiorra's broad shoulder that seem to contract and release whenever he would enter her as if his whole body was getting into the sex that they were having.

Another knock came at the door, as the two of them seem to have ignore it as they were only focus on one thing and that was seeing who was going to give out before the other.

Their adrenaline began to increase its pace when the thought of being caught linked up seemed to have excited them. Ulquiorra adjusts their position as he places his arms underneath her butt before lifting her up allowing from him to penetrate further in her womanhood.

"Shit that feels good," she whispers in his ear while hugging him around his neck, as she knew that if she was too loud then the person outside of the door would hear them.

The feel of her chest presses against his as she traps his mouth with hers before breaking apart and places her face in the crook of his neck before mumbling, "I'm…about to..."

He could tell the way that her walls were clamping down on him, it would not be long before he would throw her over the cliff and into another orgasm.

Grimmjow feels her body relax as she hears the sound of squirting as she see it was her clear fluid coating his love muscle as she could feel him still moving her body so he could achieve his own climax, which came after four more strokes.

He sees her head shot back as he ejaculates his "milk" inside of her while the heat was something she would never be use to no matter how many times he does it.

"Go answer the door." Ulquiorra orders her as he removes her from his lower region and places her back on the floor before gathering up his clothes and turned the corner.

Grimmjow opens the door and sees a man in a brown uniform with matching socks, shoes and hat and underneath his arm was a brown package.

"Package for you ma'am, special delivery." The man holds the cube shape package toward her as well as a gray clipboard.

'_I wonder what I should change my name too?' _she thought to herself before she finds herself writing the name Aoi Sora next to the large "X "and on the solid line as she retrieve the package from the man and close the door.

"Who was it?" Ulquiorra pokes his head from around the corner when he notice that Grimmjow had a large cube box tucked under her arms.

"A postman, but this box seems too familiar." She says while she scans the surface of the box as it had a star on top of the right flap when Ulquiorra notice her facial expression shift.

"I swear they will never let me get away from this damn box." Grimmjow answers while she throw the box onto the floor and walk away from the box.

A smile appears on his face while he picks up the box from the floor and follows Grimmjow into their bedroom and opens it for himself and sees that it was the third box that was given to her back in Hueco Mundo.

"Get that damn box away from me Ulquiorra! I'm not fucking playing with you!" Grimmjow replies. She notices that he was toying with her with the box before making his way over to the dresser and drops the box on the floor.

"You are going to wear one of these, whether you like it or not," his voice sounded dark before he placed his boxers back on to cover his loins before he had placed his jeans back over his boxers.

"So what are we going to do today besides hump like dogs in rabid heat?" Grimmjow asks once she leans back so that her back comes into contact with the mattress of the bed.

"Is that what we do?" Ulquiorra joke when he already knew the answer to that question while he looks at her as she seem transfix on the ceiling now.

"After all, Lord Aizen sent us here for a mission...not for some vacation but you of all people already know this lecture." She pauses while she sits back up when she sees him nod his head a yes. "I am not even going to lie that orange haired Soul Reaper is pretty cute. I might make him my new toy."

"As long as you don't say anything when I take that raven haired girl, I believe it's a fair deal, no?" he once again sidesteps her attempt to make him jealous while he could not help but grab her chin when he told her that.

She snatches her chin from his hand with a "humph" that made a small smirk appear on his face. He then occupies the vacant seat next to her on the bed, when Grimmjow could not help but lean her head on his shoulder.

"You know if someone knew about our situation, we would be so damn screwed by Lord Aizen." She spoke genuinely about their situation that they were currently in.

"Was that the reason that was bothering you?" Ulquiorra asks as he hint that he knows something was wrong but did not know exactly what it was.

Ulquiorra sees her eyelids close and her breathing even out as if she was about to go to fall asleep when she feels his arm around her waist. "Are you not tired? I mean we did have a marathon of sex...even _I_ am a little tired."

"A little tired?" she could not help but laugh at what Ulquiorra just told her, "I thought I had endurance. Why do you have that much energy?" she lifts her head from his shoulder and looks at him.

"It's my little secret, but if you want we can go to bed and pick up later on today." Ulquiorra offers a compromise before he feels Grimmjow hands on both sides of his face.

"Okay where the hell is that green-eyed bitch who treats people like trash and even calls them worthless trash?" she asks as a grin seem to have curls his ends, something like Gin's smile only this one seem mysterious.

"Right here. I am still the same but around you I change same with you, you know that." Ulquiorra said when he tugged off the cover of the bed with his free hand and briefly broke his hold on Grimmjow so she could make her way on to the bed.

Grimmjow could not help but run her fingers through Ulquiorra's hair although for that moment it was awkward she could not help but to enjoy the smoothness and non-tangle mop of brown hair that he sported due to eating that pill.

"You still have on your jacket." Ulquiorra reminds her while he helps her out of the hoodie. She only wore a white beater that showed her much-develop chest when he notices the marks that she was talking about earlier.

"I really did bite you hard." He tease while he brushes his thumb across her jaw line that seem to be where the most were.

"Just like a dog! You know that. Do you have a biting fetish or something?" Grimmjow inquires about why Ulquiorra always somehow manage to bite her whenever they were having sex.

She saw him shrug his shoulders up and down an action that caught her off guard as she thought he would have at least responded. What he just did would be something that Grimmjow would have done.

"It seems as if I am rubbing off on you, you did not answer." Grimmjow stated as if she had accomplished a goal that she set for herself.

Ulquiorra returned the gesture as he runs his fingers through her head when he thought the new color seemed to go with her tan and sculpted body that he came to admire clothe and the best of all...unclothe.

Another coy smile appeared on his face from his inward thought while Grimmjow looked at him as if she did not sense anything wrong with him.

He pulled a strand of hair to the point that Grimmjow could see it before saying, "I like this color on your hair, it suits you."

Grimmjow could feel intense heat project from her cheeks, as she could not believe that Ulquiorra's sappy compliment made her blush.

'_I hope he does not see this…I haven't blush for someone unless I was trying to get in their pants. Oh wait I did already…then what could it be.' _Her subconscious seemed to have wandered throughout her brain to find the answer.

"Wait a minute," Ulquiorra suddenly speaks up. She sharply inhales all while silently hopping that he was not reading her thoughts right now or that he could see the blush on her face, "Never mind I thought I forgot to bring something with me from Huceo Mundo."

She knew he lied and made a mental note to give Ulquiorra one free pass whenever they were in a situation like this again.

After a couple of minutes of conversation, both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra could feel the wave of tiredness hit them and both promptly fell to sleep around the same time.

A hard knock was heard throughout their apartment as this seem to have startled Grimmjow when she looked up to see that she saw Ulquiorra react to her violent movement and he then saw that she had removed herself from the bed.

Another loud knock was hears when Ulquiorra rolls himself on the side of his bed before stretching out his sore muscles when he notices that Grimmjow had exit out of the doorway to go answer the door.

"Who is it?" she finds herself asking the wooden door, when the sound of their landlord lady's voice confirms who was at the door.

She sees that the old lady had two boxes in her hand as Grimmjow can feel herself tense from the size of the package as she silently hope that it was nothing else that she need to have had add to that cardboard box.

"An old tenant of mines just dropped by with some tickets for his concert. I told him that I was too old to be going to such things but he insisted that I take them. Since he could think of no one deserving. So while I was out doing my errands I though why not give these tickets to you as well as this for your official house welcoming from me." The old woman states as she forces Grimmjow to take the tickets and the gift-wrapped boxes.

Before she could even protest the old woman had vanished as if she had used one of their tricks to disappear, when her mysteriousness seemed to have intrigued Grimmjow's interest in the old woman


	17. Chapter 17

"Who was that?" Ulquiorra ask as Grimmjow manage to hold the boxes under both of her arms along with the tickets that the old woman had given her.

"It was our landlord lady. She said she had tickets from one of her old tenant's band and they insisted upon her going. She claim that she is too old for concerts of that nature so she is giving us this and the tickets." She use her head to point at the boxes underneath her arm.

"I hope its more lingerie." Ulquiorra state since he knew how much that box irritates her but he could not help himself but to tease her.

"Hey…" he catch the box that was on a collision course to his face when he notice the peeve look on her face before saying "It was just a joke."

Grimmjow place the tickets on the island before taking a seat at the bar stools. She scan the box for the tape that bind the multi-colored gift wrapping paper around the box before ultimately deciding "What the hell!" she start ripping at her box.

"So what did she give you?" Ulquiorra ask, as he want to be the last one to open his present from their landlord.

He notice Grimmjow quickly placing the top of the box back, tucking it underneath her arm, rising from the chair, and stalking toward the bathroom.

_'I guess it's that.' _ He assume before he open up his gift to notice a black blazer that appear to have black eagle wings on the back.

He push the blazer to the side and notice that there were a pair of dark blue denim jeans along with black dress shoes. _'This old woman has good taste in clothes. I wonder what she got for Grimmjow.?' _ He thought when he decide to get dress first.

Ulquiorra knock on the bathroom door when he notice that Grimmjow cracked it wide enough so that he could see her right eye. "What is it Ulqiuorra?"

"I need my toothbrush and oh…we are going to leave in a couple of minutes." Ulquiorra inform her of when they were leaving. He was thoroughly surprised by the way she hurriedly asked him the question as if to hide something from him.

"Alright, I should be finish in a couple of minutes too." Grimmjow answer after she hand him his toothbrush as well as the toothpaste, which he express with a weird look present on his face.

_'So what is it that she's hiding from me?' _he ask him as his curiosity was slowly starting to get the best of him.

Once Ulquiorra finish getting ready in the living room, he made sure to grab the tickets and places them in his front pants pocket just incase someone might try to pickpocket him.

He find himself knocking on the door of the bathroom again when he can hear Grimmjow's muffle voice behind the door saying, "I'm coming out…close your eyes!"

Ulquiorra knew that he might as well play along since it was about time for them to leave for the concert. So he backed away from the door with his toothbrush and toothpaste in his hands before he can feel her hand remove the items from his hand.

"Hey…" he response as the action cause him to open his eyes to see that Grimmjow was wearing a formfitting strapless blue dress with a black belt underneath her chest area with the dress length stopping mid thigh. She had black ankle length platform shoes that added four inches to her height as well as a black-jeweled necklace that added more attention to her chest.

He notice that on both of her hands were fingerless lace black glove that was removing the last curler that dangle on the end of her hair throwing it back inside of the bathroom revealing black stud earrings as well as a blue lily present in her hair. She had on what look like pink lip gloss and black mascara that line her eye lashes.

"So...what do you think?" She pose to him when she did a three sixty spin which almost cause Ulquiorra to lose his mind when he notice that the dress reveal all of her curves even the ones that were hidden from him.

Grimmjow stare hard at him as Ulquiorra had to bite down very hard on his lip to the point that bleeding just to control himself from not pouncing on her like a lion would do his prey but he knew that later on he was going to have her out of that dress.

"Who would have thought that the old woman had such good taste. She even bought me this small jacket to go with it." Grimmjow state as she walk back into the bathroom to retrieve the black leather jacket that seem to go along with her dress.

"Are you ready to go?" Grimmjow ask Ulquiorra, who was still wearing a daze look on his face as he could only manage a nod of his head in a yes fashion when he extend his arm for her to take.

0000

In a small club that had a large neon sign on the outside with the words Tendou, or Paradise, blinking in the light alongside of a pink martini with a green olive inside of it that appear to be tipped over.

"How is Yume Omoi doing? Do you like the setup of the stage? If you don't then we can change it around if you want. Are you guys thirsty or hunger? Just let me know. I'll be right over here if you need me." A man ask with sunglasses and a hideous 80s wardrobe after casually strolling through on their rehearsal time.

"Tom, you have got to calm down, everything is in order." A man claim sounding reassured before shifting his guitar from his back to the front of him when his eyes catch his main guitarist playing his guitar.

"Did you give the old lady the tickets?" a man with orange hair ask a young man, who was currently tuning his guitar on the far side of the stage.

"Yeah, Ryoui. She claim that she was too old for the concert but she said that she was going to give them to one of her tenants." The young man answer after strumming along some chords on the guitar before adjusting the metal tuners at the head of his guitar.

"I had a feeling that she was going to say that. I wondered did she give the two tickets to two babes?" the man name Ryoui ask the latter part to himself but his guitarist heard him anyway.

"You'll get to see later on. I mean they do have the backstage pass so all you have to do is be patient." His guitarist answer while strumming some chords, humming the same tone, and playing another string of cords and deem it to be properly tuned.

"I just want to have this jam session and go home," the guitarist state after finishing up playing the string of chords.

He raise to his feet before shifting his guitar so that it was now on his back. He turn around walking backstage to the temporary suite that they were given for them to relax before, during, and after they put on the concert.

'_I swear that kid can be a pain in the neck sometimes.' _He jokingly thought to himself once he decides to follow suit as his guitarist did in order to relax before show time at the club.

'_I wonder who Tomoko baa-chan gave the tickets too?' _ He thought as his guitarist advice run through his head and decide to dismiss the thought until the two mystery people were present.

0000

"Are you sure that we are going the right way?" Grimmjow ask Ulquiorra once they made their way through the cleared snow sidewalks.

"Yes I'm sure. The old lady said it was only five blocks away from here and that we should see a glowing sign that reads Paradise in Japanese." Ulquiorra explain to Grimmjow, as she had to catch up to his pace.

"One question," Ulquiorra catch his date's attention when she look at him and still manage to concentrate on where she was stepping. "How do you know how to walk in heels?"

"What can I say...I'm a woman, it's in our blood." Grimmjow joke with him when they waited on the sidewalk for the light to turn red.

"I don't believe that." Ulquiorra firm claim as they watch the light turn from green to red causing the cars to stop before they could cross the white blocked cross walk.

While on there way to Paradise, they past by people who seem to be on there way to the same club or just out enjoying the nightlife that the city has to offer them.

"Do you think we got here too early?" she ask Ulquiorra as they waited behind a couple of people who seem eager to get inside of the club to see this band perform tonight.

"Actually, I think we came at the right time," he mention to Grimmjow.

He simply observe all of the people that were behind them to see that the line move up behind them. He can feel Grimmjow tug his jacket sleeve signaling him to move up.

"Whoever this group is must be all males. There are a lot of women standing in this line with female friends so I am guessing that they all must be single too." Grimmjow issue her opinion after she scan the crowd. She observe women in some seriously short dresses with cleavage almost falling out of their shirts or dresses as well as dramatic makeup.

"Leave it to a woman to judge a crowd." Ulquiorra mumbles as they move up and soon find themselves nearing the entrance of the club.

"Whatever. I won't get jealous if you take a look at them either because I wouldn't mind taking a looking at them too." She joke with Ulquiorra while looking at the crowd once again.

"So Grimmjow, my dear what are you suggesting?" Ulquiorra got the feeling that Grimmjow was hinting at something when he notice she had leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

He stare at Grimmjow noticing that the naughty gleam in her eyes as he could only help but to enjoy the woman's presence that was just an arms length away from him.

"What can I say? After all, I was a ladies' man and if I wanted it...I got it." Grimmjow state as if she was looking at it from her old point of view when they moved up a little further then before.

"Tickets, please?" a rather large plump man with a black shirt that had the word SECURITY in big bold silver letter going across his chest.

Ulquiorra dig inside of his jean pockets and produce the two tickets that the old woman force onto Grimmjow, "Yo, Tom come here!" the bouncer call out for someone as the couple behind them to complain about waiting in line any longer.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra observe a man with black sunglasses and a ridiculous looking getup making his way out of the club entrance's a couple of seconds later.

"Here, are the two tickets that Ryou gave out, are you going to take them in?" The bouncer ask the man when he turn to look at the two people who had gave him the tickets.

Ulquiorra notice that the man's gaze never left from Grimmjow when a smug smirk appear on his face while he mentally shake his head as he had falling straight into Grimmjow's trap.

"My name is Tom. I will be showing you two to your suite for the concert. May I ask what is your name?" Ulquiorra knew that the question was more for Grimmjow then himself but he choose to answer it anyway.

"Takeo," Ulquiorra greet him with the false name he had told his neighbors earlier that day with his hand extended his hand toward the man name Tom.

"I didn't ask for your name! I ask for your hot friend's name." The man name Tom speak up when he shift the sunglasses down so that he could get a good look at Grimmjow.

"Sora, Aoi, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Tom." She extend her hand out to the young man, who immediately take it within his hand, flips it over, and places a kiss on the palm of her hand.

"Well it seem as if we don't want to keep the other people waiting in this line now do we?" Grimmjow question when she can feel the animosity growing from behind her. She knew that if she did not do something then the crowd would have become viciously savage.

"Sure, why don't you follow me." Tom answer when he release her hand before guiding them through the club a toward the suite and notice that it was nicely decorated for the two of them.

"Courtesy of Mr. Ryou, we hope that you enjoy the show. Don't _hesitate_ to call me if something is wrong or if you need anything and I do mean _anything_." Tom claim before disappearing behind the carpet that serve as a curtain before they enter through a door.

"I wonder if this tenant is as talented as the crowd make them out to be. It seems as if they are going to have a full house tonight." Ulquiorra state his opinion after looking at their surroundings to see that the club was nice and that some of the people had filed in on the floor seats.

"Just as long as they keep that man name Tom away from the concert goers then yeah they would have a full house. He is such a _hands on_ kind of person." Grimmjow state, as she could not help but joke with Ulquiorra.

"You got that right. I almost gave him two black eyes and some broken bones." Ulquiorra respond to Grimmjow's question after cracking his knuckles.

"And here I thought that I was the violent one." Grimmjow joke when she place her hands on his balled up fist when a smile appear on his face as he snatch her hand bringing her closer to his face.

"What can I say? I have a sexy date that has all of the males' attention that I have all to myself. That even an older man in a tacky outfit hit on you then yeah, I would be jealous, but at the end of the night you are going to be the one lying in _my_ bed…of course with no clothes on." A smirk appear on his face when he notice that Grimmjow for the second time today blush around him.

"Ulquiorra…watch your tone around me." She joke along with him before they notice the bright spotlight focusing on the center of the stage as the chatter in the club seem to die down and Tom appear on the stage.


	18. Chapter 18

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Club Paradise! You guys are in for a real treat tonight! We have the famous band Yume Omoi, whose latest album has just gone platinum a couple of hours ago so lets congratulate them on their success!" He pause in the middle of his statement allowing the crowd to give applause for the band's latest achievement.

"You guys hear that, we just went platinum!" Ryou whisper to his band mates once they recount their different version of a silent cheer from the recent news that they just receive.

"So without further ado…I present to you…Yume Omoi!" Tom announce while he run off of the stage to his left disappearing behind the wall of the stage.

"It seem as if the fans wastes no time getting up from their seats." Grimmjow joke. She was personally glad that they were given the VIP suite instead of being on the crowded club floor, as well as backstage passes for an added bonus.

"The curtain's rising." Ulquiorra catch her attention when a bright white light focus in on the center stage when the red curtains separate from each other to reveal a young man with bright orange hair and gray eyes whose microphone was further apart from the others in the band.

_'He must be the lead singer.'_ Grimmjow thought to herself when she decide to lean over to get a good view of the young man. She notice that he had opened up his mouth and something hit her hard.

"He can really sing…" her voice resembled a little girl who finally got her dream doll for her birthday or for Christmas.

A few hours later…

"So are you ready to go backstage to meet the band?" Ulquiorra question her after giving himself a good stretch even popping his back from sitting still too long in the chair.

"I almost forgot that we had backstage passes. Do you think that Tom would gladly show us to the stage?" Grimmjow question to him when she notice that he had rolled his eyes at her question.

"He would be more then happy too. He would damn near piss in his pants for you to call his name." Ulquiorra answer since he already knew that she had the answer to that question.

"Oh Tom!" She speak in a singsong voice. Not even in a split second after being called, Tom in his ridiculous outfit was standing in front of them with his head held high as if trying to show off his unique flare for fashion so it would attract Aoi's attention.

"What is it my dear, Aoi-chan?" He ask the raven-haired woman when he flash her a wide toothy smile.

'_Oh so now they are on a first name basis?' _Ulquiorra pose to himself when he could see a sweat drop form in the back of her head as she cut her eyes towards him.

"Um, I believe our tickets says backstage, so my friend and I wait…rather I was wondering when could we possibly get some face time with the band?" Grimmjow use the sweetest tone that she could muster to ask but it was not needed especially against Tom.

"Well that was why I was on my way up to your suite so I can take you two to go meet Yume Omoi. So what are you waiting for…we can't keep them waiting." Tom announce to her while Grimmjow giggle with a childish delight.

"Oh come on you lump of coal, I can't forget about my bed buddy." She whisper the latter part of it in his ear while she was tugging him out of the chair as a small smile was apparent on his face.

"You better not forget that either." Ulquiorra whisper back before he loop his arms around her waist and bring her closer to him right when Tom gave them a minute alone.

0000

A knock came at the white wooden door that had the words SPECIAL GUEST written across a window that had a diamond pattern on it with a yellow star behind the printed words.

"That must be Tom with that old woman's guests. Bring them in!" Ryou order when the security guard open up the door and Tom was the first to enter the room.

"So where are the _babes_?" Ryou can hear his drummer ask once he spin the drumsticks in his hands before tossing it in the air catching it with his left hand.

"Well there is…" "How about you move out the way!" Ulquiorra state when he notice that the orange haired man leaned over to see that it was a male instead of a female.

"Now how about you take your own advice and move out of the way." This time it was a feminine voice that spoke causing Ryou to lean over to see a woman with a rather large chest area in a form fitting blue dress, black platform heels, a blue flower was in her black hair, black gloves and little to no makeup on her face.

"Now who, do we have here?" the drummer say after whistling, standing up, and making his way over to where Grimmjow was standing with her hand on her hip.

"Aoi Sora, it's a pleasure to meet Yume Omoi…oh and congrats on going platinum." Grimmjow introduce herself with an easy smile on her face that seem to pull the band members of Yume Omoi into its deadly trap.

'_They're all doom…doom I tell you.' _Ulquiorra thought inwardly as he decide to prop himself against the wall since it was going to be a while before they would move from the stars' dressing room.

"Well Aoi, I'm Ryou, this is Tony he plays drums, Hiro plays bass, Kyo is our second lead guitarist, and we form Yume Omoi and thanks for the congratulations. We really appreciate it." Ryou introduce the group to Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra observe that he was not quite subtle with his roaming eyes which cast over Grimmjow's voluptuous body.

"Is that a Gibson Les Paul Studio Electric Guitar, with a worn Cherry Satin as its color?" She pose to Kyo after her eyes fell onto the guitar that was currently laying on top of his lap.

Kyo hold the guitar up, look at the raven-haired girl, and decide to test if she really knew anything about the instrument that he hold near and dear to his heart. "So you know about guitars, huh?"

Grimmjow fake a stun look on her face that seem to be convincing as now she just had to fabricate a lie to cover it up, "Only a little..."

Ulquiorra and Ryou both were wearing a look of interest on their face, as personally Ulquiorra never thought she would be the musical type but rather the one who probably gets a thrill out of smashing guitars against Szayel's head. _'I would really like to see that happen though.'_

"It has the traditional rounded neck profile with the mahogany back and maple top. It has 490R and 499 pickups and the 22-fret fingerboards that could come in rosewood or ebony fingerboards. It has a chambered body, which is perfect for tone balance and weight, 43.4 x 20.5 x 5.9 inches and is generally around 22 pounds." Grimmjow recount what she remembered seeing one of those guitars when she first came to the real world.

"I must say Aoi, you are probably the first chick that knows anything about guitars. Let only the difference between a fret board and the neck of the guitar." Ryou catch her attention after she lean up from the inspection of the guitar.

"Alright then fellas as much as I would love to stay it is getting pass my bedtime. Besides, I am taking by that young man over there." Grimmjow or rather Aoi state when Ulquiorra push himself off of the wall when he notice her make her way over towards the door.

'_For some reason, it feels as if I know her from somewhere.' _Kyo thought to himself as he could not shake the familiar feeling that the raven-haired woman gave him.

When the door close behind them the last thing that the pair could hear was the drummer whistling again after getting a view of Grimmjow's rear.

0000

"So how did I do?" she ask when she tug on his arm at the same time. They were currently standing outside of the band's room.

"You love playing the bait game don't you?" he pose to her once he glances down at her face as she nods her head with a wide smile and her eyes close relishing in her latest triumph.

"What can I say? You guys always fall for it so I just go with the flow. Beside, I never had any intention on being a groupie of that band anyway." Grimmjow claim as she turn the corner to see that they were near the exit.

"Ah...it sucks for them. They were really trying and you never even let them ask you if you wanted to be one." Ulquiorra inform her about the expectations that he observe on Ryou's face.

"Please…but were you impress with me knowing about that guitar?" Grimmjow ask her date before he nod his head in agreement.

"I didn't know you know about guitars?" Ulquiorra inquire about how she came across that particular knowledge.

"Let's just say, I encountered the same guitar somewhere else before and a sales rep just so happen to rattle me off with the information about it. I just committed it to memory for purposes like these in case that they may present themselves." She give him a roundabout answer when they can hear Tom's voice calling for them or specifically Aoi.

"Look, I don't want to be permanently blind for the rest of my life. How can we get away from Tom?" Grimmjow asks Ulquiorra after looking behind them and seeing his shadow growing bigger and bigger by the second.

"I have an idea." Ulquiorra chime in as she was ready to hear what he was going to tell her.

He was reaching out until he grab her by the waist, placing her back against the wall, causing her to let out a small nose from the sudden action feeling Ulquiorra's lips against hers.

"Oh Aoi, where are you my little Aoi?" Tom ask while he was searching around for Aoi.

He observe a man making out with a girl as he just sneer at their actions before continuing to go on about his search for Aoi.

"Hey...you can stop kissing me now?" Grimmjow joke after they break for air. She glance down the hallway and notice that Tom had turned the corner giving them a chance to get away from the band and their wacky manager.

"What if I didn't want to?" Ulquiorra answer in a pouty tone after he break the kiss so he could regain air within his lungs.

"Then I'll go to sleep on you tonight…now let's go before Tom come back and find us. Beside, I am starving!" Grimmjow give him an ultimatum when she notice that he remove himself from her.

"I swear you are a sneaky conniving woman." Ulquiorra respond as he reach out his hand to one of her free hands. Her fingers quickly weave themselves into his as she still had that devilish smile on her face.

0000

"So does that answer your question?" Nnoitora state once he could feel that his strength was at half-staff now.

"When you have finished healing up, Lord Aizen wants you to report to him when you are up and walking again." A mechanical voice command him.

"I can do that now…that's if you quacks will let me go so that I can return to my place on the _Decima _Court." Nnoitora claim before he could feel the wrist restrain grow tighter when he moves.

"We can't allow that to happen at all. We have been issued very strict guidelines and regulations when it comes down to you and the knowledge that you know." The voice speak to him again.

"You listen to me…damn it! When I get the fuck out of these binds then I will kill every single last one of you fucking quacks!" Nnoitora issue out his threat when once again he can feel something poking him in his arm causing his eyes to become heavier.

"Not this shit again…" his voice trail off when he could feel sleep wash over his body quicker then he had expected.

"It seems as if he is still rowdy from his fight with Ulquiorra over who gets sole possession of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. The simple fact is that he had lost because of Szayelapporo slipping something in his drink. That is the soul of a warrior." A voice from Lord Aizen himself speak up.

"My lord as you can see, we have followed all of your guidelines for this one but I must say that he has quite the temper on him." A mechanical voice report to his superior.

"Why of course he does. He is by far _worse_ than Grimmjow, when she was a male. That just adds to his bravado of chauvinistic ways of thinking that women in higher power is something completely unheard of and yet he does not got after Tia like he did little Neil." Another voice chime in as it belonged to none other then Gin.

"You just brought up a good point Gin, maybe we should look into it a little more since he was a born hell raiser." Lord Aizen state once he glance down on Nnoitora, who looked as if he had fallen from glory.

"If you want my opinion. I say it was because he had a crush on Neil or at least that was the rumor flying through Huceo Mundo for some time. Everyone knew about even the fraccions yet nobody decide to tell Neil and looked what happened, Nnoitora nearly killed her. I wonder how she is doing by the way?"

"The old _Tercera _before Tia Harribel was created…it was _Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck_." The name was still stuck in his head.


	19. Chapter 19

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had made their way outside the courtyard of their apartments when they notice that their landlord lady moved a comfortable chair out on her patio along with her pet cat laying on top of her lap.

"So how was the concert?" she ask in a tone that was similar to a mother asking her child did they enjoy their day at school.

Grimmjow smile a devilish smirk on her face when she remembered how Ulquiorra look when she had shown him the back part of her dress.

She made her way over to the older and shorter lady bending over to give her a hug, "Thank you so very much for those tickets! That was my very first concert here and it sure won't be the last one…" Grimmjow thank the old lady.

Ulquiorra could tell that Grimmjow's had initiated a game with him so decide to be a good sport and play along with her by accidentally bumping into her making it look as if he was trying to get pass her. "I agree. I hope you can send us some more tickets if you can get your hands on them."

Grimmjow knew that Ulquiorra was telling the truth causing a small smirk to appear on his face, which showed that the little bump was done on purpose. "Another thing, it has come to my attention that Lord Aizen wants you two to go in as high school students at Karakura High, so I will need your names so I can do the admissions paper tonight."

"My name is Aoi Sora," Grimmjow answer her first before looking at Ulquiorra to hear what his last name would be, "Takeo Ryouta,"

"Ryouta, huh? If I didn't know any better you were trying to take Ryou's name for your own." Grimmjow tease Ulquiorra who probably was ready for her to say something like that.

"If I didn't know any better then I would say you named yourself after one of their songs." Ulquiorra state when he notice that the older woman nod her head in agreement.

"Well now that I have your names. I'm sure that you two are around the same age and he is older then you are by some months. Alright than, have a good night you two." The old woman say before disappearing back inside of her home.

"Was that bump really necessary?" Grimmjow ask him once they both made there way toward their complex building with a smirk on her face.

"Just like it was necessary for you to bend over in front of me to give that old woman a hug." Ulquiorra fire back after opening the door to allow Grimmjow to pass through as they make their way up the stairs.

"Get the hell out of my damn house! Take all of your shit along with you!" a female voice can be heard once they reach the top of the steps.

They witness a young lady around their age maybe older then them throwing suitcases and luggage out of her front door and into the hallway.

"What are you doing to my stuff, Katsumi?" a masculine voice can be heard asking the girl with orange hair and brown eyes, who finish placing what they assumed was his stuff out in the hall.

"You were cheating on me so I am kicking your sorry butt to the curve, so leave!" the woman name Katsumi answer before she push a boy with blonde hair who appear as if he work out a daily basis out of her front door.

"Ah come on Katsumi, open up the door." Ulquiorra and Grimmjow decides to just walk by and casually observe what was happening between the two before they reach their own door.

"I wonder what happened between those two," he joke when he unlock their apartment door and open it wide enough so Grimmjow could enter inside as well.

"I hope they just don't keep me up with their arguing," Grimmjow state once she was inside of their shared apartment.

Ulquiorra notice that she had paused before removing one of her high heeled shoes from her feet and then use him as a post to balance her when she was taking the other one off.

"I have another idea that would keep you busy." He suggest once he remove his shoes and place them at their entrance as he notice that Grimmjow had made her way towards the kitchen.

0000

Ryou was about to board the tour bus once all of their stuff was loaded up on the bus with there next stop was another popular club that would only extend their musical audience.

'_That woman in the blue dress…' _he thought to himself before he made sure that everything of theirs were gone and that no trace of them were there.

"That chick still on your mind?" Tony pose to him when he notice that he pause once again when he was about to reach for Kyo's guitar.

"You might as well let that go, she even said that she was dating that dude who was chilling out in the corner." Tony answer after he bang his sticks on the large vanity table that their hairstyle artist would use to do their hair.

"You think that I would care that she is going out with someone, after all what woman wouldn't kill for me?" Ryou ask in a cocky tone after placing Kyo's guitar on his back. He recall the look on her face when she notice the guitar before rattling off information that even a sales rep would not be able to tell you.

"Just forget about her Ryou, its time to go?" Tony offer some advice after finishing his little freestyle on the vanity desk before they exit the dressing room of Paradise.

0000

"Wonder what we got to eat in the fridge," she ask him when she open the door of the refrigerator to see an array of food that she could consume for the night and decide on a microwave dinner.

Ulquiorra lay on the couch with his entire body stretch out and pop a couple of stiff joints in the process. "So what do you think about the idea of going to school, while we are here?"

"I don't know. At first, I was upset by this recent update in our mission." Grimmjow answer before a ding from the microwave signal for her to take the food out.

"So you aren't the school girl type then? I'm surprised." Ulquiorra joke as he can feel the couch shift on the opposite side, notice that Grimmjow had a plastic fork in her hand, and place a piece of steak in her mouth.

"And you didn't warm me up one?" he ask her once he notice that she was eating a late dinner with her feet prop up on the table before she glance at him when he ask her.

"You have two feet, two hands, and I know you have a brain, so you can go warm your own food up." Grimmjow answer before she take another bite of her steak and potatoes leaving the fork in her mouth.

Grimmjow notice that Ulquiorra had closed the space within them continuing to stare her dead in her eyes. She saw him place his hand on to where her fork was removing it from her mouth.

She knew the look that was currently in his eyes as the heat from her plate remind her of her food in her hand. "Uh, uh, I'm going to eat my food."

As she had to dodge his first attempt and with a smile continue to eat the rest of her dinner standing up.

"Didn't I tell you about running away from me?" Ulquiorra question her after his first attempt fail with one another was plotting in his head while she was trying to enjoy her dinner.

"Look, I'm almost finished. I just needed to eat something." Grimmjow speak up before she can feel his arms around her waist with his chin on her shoulder, "You got two minutes to finish."

"So you're telling me, how long I have to eat my own food? Then I'm going to take as long as I want to then." She was being defiant when she watch Ulquiorra take a piece of her steak, which only left a small piece of meat and a mashed potatoes.

"Then I will eat it for you then." He whisper in her ear, which cause her face to turn bright red. She still was going to show resistance when she had the last of what was left in her tray near her mouth when she notice it was now gone.

"That was good, do we have anymore?" Ulquiorra pose after swallowing the last bit of Grimmjow's dinner causing her to place her fork inside of her tray. She manage to place the empty tray on the dining room table when a plan begin to form in her head.

"Can you let me get out of this dress and into something from that box?" Grimmjow question as she turn around in his arms to face him with an innocent look on her face.

'_You are thinking of something but I am going to play along.' _He thought once he release her from his grasp.

Ulquiorra simply watch as she walk toward the trash can throwing her dinner away before disappearing behind the hallway.

'_Oh he doesn't know what I got in store for him.' _Grimmjow thought after she make her way inside of their bedroom.

She notice that the unopened box was still there when she grabs the box within her arms and disappears in the bathroom.

'_Alright that is enough time for her to get ready,' _Ulquiorra thought when he made sure to turn off the kitchen lights, television, the hallway light, and close the curtains shut that shows their living room.

When he enter inside of their bedroom, he notice that some of the lights were out except for the bathroom light that had the pieces of lingerie thrown about as if she was trying to find one that fit for him.

"Come in, I want it to be a surprise." Grimmjow claim. She tuck herself away completely underneath the covers when she watch Ulquiorra strip down to nothing but his boxers before hopping into the bed.

"Well then…goodnight Ulquiorra," she tell him before she turn with her back toward him and fake snores with the covers still covering her neck.

She can feel him tug on the covers knowing that she did not have a good grip on the cover and it showed that she was wearing one of his shirts and some shorts and no lingerie.

"I swear woman. You are going to be the death of me." He tease as he could not help but notice how she still look amazing in a simple shirt and some shorts.

Grimmjow reach for the pillow from underneath her head and playful slap it across his face knocking him back down to the bed before climbing on top of him.

She straddles his lower waist underneath her weight as a wide smile was present on her face.

"I claim this victory as mines." She triumphantly proclaim as she was holding the pillow in the air along with her arms as well when she notice Ulquiorra had that look in his eyes from when they were sitting on the couch earlier.

"So the victory is yours if I do this?" Ulquiorra ask as he use both of his index finger and his thumb to pinch her nipples through his shirt she was wearing. A slight moan slip from her mouth before she lower the pillow on his face, which force him to remove his hands from her chest.

"You can never beat me!" she whisper to the pillow. She shift her hips forward as she can feel him growing underneath her as a smile appear on her face while she wait for him to one up her.

Ulquiorra knew he had to gain the advantage or he was going to lose to Grimmjow. He use his weight to his advantage when he reach out for her arms, shift to where her legs were at his waist, and her back was on the bed.

"A point for me then," Ulquiorra declare with a small smile on his face as he was still holding her arms within his hands.

"So what are you going to do now, Ulquiorra?" she ask while rolling his name off of her tongue causing a wicked smile to appear on her face when he bring her arms together and hold her with one hand around her wrist.

"Just wait and see," he answer her with a similar smile on his face as he tug hard on the waistband to her shorts.

'_Gotcha you…' _Grimmjow thought when she bring her legs upwards catching his head within her ankles as she had gain the advantage once again. She was staring down at him as if it was nothing.

"Come on Ulquiorra, its no fun if I allow you to win every time, now is it?" Grimmjow tease at the fact that she had one up him once again.

Ulquiorra grasp the t-shirt within his hand tugging down hard but gentle enough to crash her lips on to his while he encircle his arms around her waist pulling her so now that she laid flat out on him.

"Hey" he say when he feel Grimmjow bite his tongue and hold it between her teeth, "I don't like to lose."

"I think this would be check." He claim as he lock his legs behind hers rolling over and declaring, "Checkmate"

"I still got your tongue…" Grimmjow brag through a muffle tone when she feel him move his hands toward her waistband again but this time he bypass them. She could feel his index and his middle finger rubbing the fabric against her womanhood.

When she moan, she release his tongue from her captivity as the friction from her panties was slowly making her wet. She then feels Ulquiorra give her clitoris a gentle pinch and she knew that was all it took.

He notice that she still had an evil smirk on her face when he realize that she had did the same thing but had him _literally _in her hands. "Now what was that you were saying earlier about checkmate?"


	20. Chapter 20

"You are a sneaky little woman aren't you?" Ulquiorra state since he did not seem faze that she had somehow manage to gain some ammunition against him but knew she had little time to act upon it.

"Like I said earlier, I don't like to lose." Grimmjow respond when her eyes twinkle with delight since she had some kind of fire to use against him.

"So if I do this…" his voice trail off when he shift her panties to the left and dive his two fingers into her wet womanhood as he earn another moan of pleasure and an opportunity for him to remove her hand from his love muscle.

"Roll over," he whisper to her before she shake her head in defiance when she can feel him adjust her body so now that she was lying flat on her chest.

"What do you think your doing?" Grimmjow ask him when she feel his hands at her waist and prop her on her knees with her rump high in the air.

Ulquiorra got a full view of her streaming womanhood, moving himself from underneath her, bringing his face to her lips and using his tongue to clean up the mess that he had made of her from earlier.

A thought pops up in Grimmjow's head as she inch back a little placing all of her onto his face as a distraction when she manage to free his erect love muscle from his boxers and take it within her mouth.

"Oh so this is a challenge, huh?" Ulquiorra pause after feeling Grimmjow's tongue around his love muscle as she use her hand to pump while her mouth work magic while Ulquiorra continue doing what he was doing.

'_Oh man that feels so good…but if I stop now then I'll lose…' _Grimmjow thought to herself but her body soon gave into the pleasures that Ulquiorra was creating with his tongue and having her nipples played with at the same time.

He gently take in her clitoris and with a small bite Grimmjow body shake as her right hand was still at the base of his love muscle while she buries her face into the sheets to prevent herself from moaning out to loudly.

"It seems as if I win again…" Ulquiorra proclaim his victory over her, raise to his knees, and position himself behind her while pulling down her shorts to her knees.

Grimmjow can feel his head trying to penetrate her walls as the slow torture of him slowly entering in her, nearly driving her crazy until she can feel him enter deep inside of her while she moan into the pillow.

When she did not feel him move, she glance over her shoulder to see he was wearing a smirk on his face as if he knew what he was doing. "Are you going to move or do I have to do _everything_?"

She can feel his hands around her love handles as he starts them off at a slow pace as if he were a turtle. "Sometimes going slow is the best way to do things."

As much as she disliked the new pace that he was torturing her with, she had to admit the slower and the deeper he went inside of her, she could feel her toes curl from the pleasure she was receiving.

"See what I tell you." He joke with her before he take a deeper stroke when he could hear the weirdest noise that she just made.

'_Did she just purr like a cat?' _he thought to himself before his curiosity was getting the best of him when he repeat the same stroke that he did earlier and the same noise can be heard.

Something inside of him was driving him to make her make the same noise and soon stop moving using only his grip around her waist to move her toward him.

Grimmjow had to lift her head up so she would not end up suffocating herself by mistake. She just so happened to look underneath her to see Ulquiorra sliding in out of her and a small river flowing from her wet womanhood when she can feel him hit a spot that felt absolutely wonderful.

"_Did I just purr?' _she thought to herself before it was push to the back of her head as she can feel the pleasure from the sex that they were having.

Although it felt like forever, Grimmjow soon found out that slow sex did bring out the biggest climax. _"I mean after all that work it better had been good."_ She thought after coming down from her sex high and lying down on their bed.

"You know maybe having sex everyday is not that bad…" Grimmjow says after catching her breath after Ulquiorra lays out next to her as she can feel him grab her and pulls her closer to him.

She notice a small smirk had appear on his face after placing his chin on the crown of her head, "One of these days, I will let you win…"

"Whatever you closet freak," Grimmjow counter before she just simply enjoy the feeling of her current position before she can feel exhaustion sweep over her body as her eyelids droop to cover her eyes.

Ulquiorra feel Grimmjow's body ease, her breathing even, and could tell that she had went to sleep when a thought pass through his head, _'I wonder what is going on back in Hueco Mundo?'_

0000

"Are you seriously thinking about sending those _two_ over along with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra? That would withhold the recon mission that was assigned." Tosen express his concern about what Lord Aizen just told him and Gin.

"Or, it seem as if our great Lord Aizen has a plan behind plan behind plan. I'm not surprise but don't you think we should give those two a heads up warning?" Gin agrees with both points, as the tension between the four would probably destroy the entire Karakura Town and that was something that they did not want.

"How about you serve as the messenger then? Since you know your way around the real world, Gin." Lord Aizen state, since he knew how not informing them could put an end to the creation of the King's key.

"It would be my pleasure, Lord Aizen. You are getting rid of the two thorns that have been in our sides lately." Gin bow as his fox grin was wider than Aizen have every seen.

"Only on one condition…you have to remain in your civil form while you are there in the real world. I don't have to tell you this, do I?" Lord Aizen give Gin specific orders because he knew his nature.

"Do I leave tomorrow or should I make my way there today?" Gin ask about his time frame before he left the throne room since their timing had to be perfect.

"Tomorrow, it's already night time in the world of the living." Lord Aizen confirm Gin's timeline as well as his limits.

"I'll check and see how the Medic Corps are doing with Nnoitora and see if they were able to pump some more information out of him and will report back to you when I get the details." Gin make a suggestion, as they receive no words on what they learned from him.

"It beats me having to go down there and confirm it myself. Tosen, I want you to monitor the movements of the _Octava Espada_, Szayelaporro Grantz as well as make sure that they don't get too out of hand." Lord Aizen issue out orders for Tosen as well.

"Yes sir," Tosen acknowledge his mission requirements before disappearing into the wind with ease.

'_So it seems as if the time has come for all of my hard work and planning to come to the pinnacle so my power will increase and I can rule the Seritei and the world of the living.' _Aizen thought to himself as a devious smirk were etch on his face.

0000

Morning in the world of the living was the same for them back when they were in Huceo Mundo except for the fact that in this world the moon is ever changing and the lack of the heat and the brown sand beneath their feet from where they walk were replaced by white powdery substance called snow.

Ulquiorra thought he would wake to see a sleeping Grimmjow in his arms but when he close his arms to bring her closer to him instead he feel nothing but air.

'_What the hell is going on?' _he ask himself after he open one of his eyelids to see that there was nothing there, no naked raven-haired beauty to greet him this morning.

Ulquiorra sit up noticing that she was no longer in the bedroom and even looked across the bed to see if she had rolled off by mistake but she was not there. He then scan the room and notice that the bathroom door was closed with the light on.

Some type of relief rush over his body after he remove himself from the covers and locate his boxers, which were on the opposite side of the bed. He hear Grimmjow running water from the showerhead.

'_I swear he is a dog when it comes down to having sex.' _She thought to herself after she realize that there was more bite marks on her now. She can hear the bathroom door crack open and softly close behind them.

She mentally prepare herself for anything that Ulquiorra was planning to do, "You know you could have just told me that you were going to take a shower this morning last night?"

For some reason she was disappointed, but decide to continue on with the conversation with Ulquiorra. "It was something spontaneous so I went along with it."

"I should have known that you are the queen of spontaneous but I'm not complaining whatsoever." He state as if he was hinting to something, which cause her to pause, and stick her head from behind the shower curtains to have her lips met his.

When they break for air, Grimmjow realize that she was still in the shower since the kiss made her totally forget where she was at the moment. "Hey do you think we need to go see that old lady about enrolling us into the high school that Lord Aizen wants us to attend?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing but yeah I think we should go. I mean she is our liaison for the world of living even though I know my way around but not that well." Ulquiorra answer her question as she hear rushing water from the sink when she turns the shower off.

"Can you hand me a towel?" Grimmjow ask before she stick her head out of the shower curtain again to see that Ulquiorra was brushing his teeth with some white toothpaste.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked already…on more than _one_ occasion that is." Ulquiorra cut his eyes over to where Grimmjow had her head when he notice that her face was red from what he just said.

"Whatever…asshole," she say as she take a step out onto the bathroom rug in all of her naked glory. Grimmjow made her way over to the closet when she turn and notice Ulquiorra was looking at her.

"Hey!" she shriek playful while she cover her body with the towel and begin to dry herself off.

"Do you want to do something else beside go visit that old lady today?" Ulquiorra question since he wanted to do something else with her today.

"Besides sex, how about we just take in our surroundings?" Grimmjow suggest to him, after she finish drying herself off when she notice that Ulquiorra had nothing on except for his boxers.

"That's fine by me," Ulquiorra answer after rinsing his mouth out when he can feel Grimmjow pressing her naked body against the side of his body.

"You know what," she slowly speak and in a seductive tone that had caught Ulquiorra off guard, "We haven't done it in the kitchen, the living room, and in the bathroom yet."

"And what are you suggesting?" he ask her as he force himself not to look at her but something was wanting him to look her in the face.

"That I owe you when we get back…now if you don't mind I would like to have the bathroom to _myself_." Grimmjow gently pushes him out of the way from the mirror while she reaches for her toothbrush. She then feel a stinging sensation on her leg.

"Ouch," Grimmjow say after she find that he had a towel that was rolled up in his hand before he whip it like a whip and catching her thighs during the process.

"You are so dead, Ulquiorra!" She fire back when she take the towel from around her body, twist it like he did, and with a quickness of her wrist she catch him in the stomach.

"Ha," but two more stings were soon felt as she was fumbling with the towel.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ouch that really hurts, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow complain while rubbing the now red spot on her thigh after being whip with the towel by Ulquiorra.

"You were saying?" Ulquiorra ask her pretending not to hear her previous statement while looking for some clothes after dropping the towel onto the bedroom floor.

"So are we just going to go by the school today?" Grimmjow ask him once she stood at the foot of their bed still in the nude.

He nod his head in a yes manner, "Yes we are. How many times are you going to ask me that or are you just nervous about this upcoming mission?"

Grimmjow was taking aback from the comment that Ulquiorra said to her, "Me...nervous?"

"So when are you going to get dress?" He ask her after he step into a pair of pants and was about to put on a white t-shirt.

Grimmjow shoot Ulquiorra a werid look, "I know it is not the first time you seen me naked."

He pause after seeing her bareness before sticking his head through the hole of the shirt, "Now that is much better..."

She could not help but to blush at his statement after she disrobed from the towel that covered her parts from his view.

"Just try not to get a hard-on, while I get dress okay?" she hit him with her own statment as a little payback with a smirk on her face.

He was wearing a sly smile on his face after hearing her shout "I can't help that!"

She the toss a spare shirt in front of his face before proclaiming, "You are such a horny ball!"

He could not help but to laugh at her statement before tossing the shirt back onto the dresser and closing the draw shut.

0000

"Are you heading out right now?" Tosen inquire once he approach Gin. He was wearing somewhat of a dazed look on his face after he was approached.

Gin had snapped out of his train of thoughts when he notice that Tosen had approached him while deep in his own thoughts.

"Why are you suddenly so concern with what Lord Aizen has instructed me to do for the sake of the King's key?" Gin inquire about why Tosen had approaches him out of the blue.

Tosen's face still remain unreadable which had Gin on his guard with what he might ask him. "That's the reason why I am here. Do you really believe that the pair we sent to the World of the Living is suitable for this kind of mission?"

_'So that's what been on his mind...Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's relationship.' _he thought to himself after hearing Tosen's question.

"I think that question is more suited for Lord Aizen, himself. I mean I'm quite surprised to find out that you questioned his judgment about sending Ulquiorra and Grimmjow there." Gin voice the facts about the situation rather than his own personal opinion.

"I was only merely seeking to hear your opinion about the situation. If Lord Aizen wants to send them then it is fine by me but I had to do a check in on the two before they were assigned to leave on the mission." Tosen enlighten Gin on something he did not know.

"What is it that you saw then?" Gin ask as his curiousity was beginning to peak now.

"From my personal stand point, there wasn't much going on with them except for the fact that there was no compatibleness between them whatsoever." Tosen answer his question.

_'Has he not seen those two with each other?' _he thought to himself when he remember how the two acted around one another from his visit.

"I will be the judge of what is what. Now if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you wanted to tell me that but until then I do not want to hear anymore of your bias opinions of them." Gin state in a monotone before taking his leave from Tosen.

_'I wonder how those two are doing now?' _he thought to himself once his thoughts turn to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's well-being.

0000

"It look as if the snow has eased up since yesterday." Grimmjow say once they made their way out of their apartment complex and onto the sidewalk.

"I was starting to get use to it." Ulquiorra verbally complain after catching up to Grimmjow's pace.

She wrap her hand around his waist bringing him closer to her body, "Well I will still get to enjoy your warmth."

He response by placing his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to him, "Same here, so are you excited to see where we will be going to school at?"

Grimmjow wore an odd look on her face when he had asked her that. "I don't want to go to school today! I want to stay in the house so I can some more fun with you."

She can hear him chuckle since it resonate throughout his body, "I'm serious besides I don't mind having hours and hours of sex plus can you even keep up with me?"

"I should be hurt that you would even ask me such a question..." he joke while holding his hand over his chest as if he was wounded by her statement.

"So do you know how far we are from the school?" Grimmjow ask him as she wonder how far they had to walk this morning.

"If I can recall we don't have too far to go. So you don't like walking, especially with me?" Ulquiorra played hurt when he ask that question.

She glance up at him again, "If I didn't then I would have had stayed in the bed all day."

Ulquiorra could not help but to look at Grimmjow to see she was thinking about something inwardly, "What's on your mind?"

A sly smile appear on her face after hearing his question. "I don't want to answer your question."

"So are you still upset with me for the simple fact that I win every single time?" Ulquiorra ask her since he knew that would catch her attention.

"Whatever," Grimmjow joke while rolling her eyes when Ulquiorra stop her, "We are already here."

She pause to look from his grasp on her arm before shifting her eyes till they fell on to the school itself.

Ulquiorra release her arm and decide to be the first one to make his footing on the school campus. Grimmjow follow suit before pausing in the middle of her stride.

_'What is this feeling?' _she ask herself. She can feel the temptation to return to her original form was strong the instant she step foot on the strongly spiritual induced Karkura's school ground.

"So do you like it?" he ask her but receive no reply to his question.

He then turn around only to notice that Grimmjow was bringing a small circular green pill toward her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra inquire before seeing her transform back into her original stare leaping away from their current location.

_'What has gotten into her? Our cover could have be blown if we are spotted!' _Ulquiorra thought as his rational side was slowly morphing into anger after witnessing Grimmjow's actions.

He scan around to observe his new surroundings and opt to do a quick run through first before taking a dramatic step...to eat that pill.

0000

Grimmjow can feel a spike of energy rush through her body simply enjoying the taste of the adrenaline that was running through her body. It was almost euphoric to her.

_'This feeling...' _she thought to herself when she glance down at her hand before wondering what ever had possessed her to change back into her Espada form.

_'There is something coming...' _she thought to herself before feeling a sudden shift in the spiritual pressure that surrounded the Karakura school grounds.

Grimmjow feels her stomach growling at her before the scent of a lower class hollow catches her attention. _'I haven't had a good meal in a minute...I guess I can give myself this delight.'_

She walks the fence around the top of the roof ledge while looking for her prey before spotting it when it had step out of its black hole.

_'Its a big one too...' _she proclaims to herself before getting this itching sensation in the back of her throat and the rumbling of her stomach means she was hungry.

_'I better make this quick...' _she tells herself as she bares her now sharpen claws before launching off the side of the roof and towards the defenseless hollow.

Meanwhile with Ulquiorra...

He feels a slight shift in spiritual pressure as he runs around the school before deeming it to be Grimmjow.

_'She is serious about whatever she is planning. It seems as if I have no other choice but to use the same force against her.' _

For some reason Ulquiorra was hesitant in reaching for the pill box before stopping himself from making any hasty decisions,_'I have to keep my head level and think reasonably.'_

As he makes his way out onto the courtyard of the school a blur of blue hair catches his attention as he slows himself down to a halt.

_'A hollow?' _he thought to himself before remembering that he was not in his original form but was in his downgraded version of himself.

For some reason he had a urge to pull out his pill box and crush the green piece of candy in his mouth since he would not be able to handle Grimmjow and the hollow with out acquiring any injuries to himself.

_'I have to...' _he thought to himself but his hand simply stays in his pocket with the pillbox within his grasp, _'Why can I not do it?'_

_'There is someone here...' _the thought pass through the blue haired woman's mind but her urges to eat were overpowering her rational thoughts.

Her eyes falls back on to the prey, the thing that was holding her attention and began to immediately size up her opponent. _'I won't be needing my Pantera for this...except for cutting the limbs into smaller parts.'_

The hollow seem to register that the thing standing before itself was stronger then its power range and opts to avoid conflict and instead decides on locating its next meal.

Ulquiorra notices that the hollow was slowly inching past Grimmjow, _'It must have notice its opponent is stronger then itself.' _

Grimmjow allows it to make its feeble attempt on trying to escape but she was not going to allow that to happen. "I am sorry but you aren't going to get off the hook that easily."

She holds her hand in the direction the hollow was currently at before firing a mid-range cero slicing off all its legs causing the hollow to become immobilize.

_'Her methods of killing...' _his thought process were cut off when his instincts was starting to kick in, _'When she is done with that what would happen when she is not occupied?'_

Grimmjow makes her way over to the worming hollow while making sure to maintain a safe distance in case the thing may have a self-defense mechanism.

She squats down till she was face to face with the centipede like hollow with her left hand extending out towards its masked face before firing a cero after saying to the hollow. "You will be delicious. If you don't mind I will put you out of your misery now."

Once she rise to her feet she unsheathe her _Pantera _and scans over the hollow to see what part she was going to devour for her lunch, _'That looks like a tender spot.'_

After sizing up how large of a piece she would be content with, she quickly makes her incision with her zanpakuto and revels in delight at the meal that awaits her.

"Are you done with this little charade now?" a voice asks her as she glances up from her meal to see Ulquiorra, still in his human form, watching her eat.

Grimmjow did not immediate answer his question as her primal intuition was telling her one thing and that one thing was "Eat!"

Ulquiorra waits for her answer but it never came instead it was more of a warning, "You should hide their are people on their way over here."

"That is because you are releasing your spiritual pressure in that form! You are doing something reckless!" he protests but it seem to fall on deaf ears as she continue to devour the flesh of the hollow in front of her.

Grimmjow simply hoist her meal over in a direction that was unknown to Ulquiorra once she finishes consuming her fill, _'She is risking our cover being blown and I can not risk being spotted especially if it those Soul Reapers who we ran into while we are in the forest.'_

_ 'It is now or never...'_


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you sure that the map say its the school? All I see is nothing." Ichigo ask Rukia once they arrived at the school grounds only to find everything to be safe.

Rukia flip her cell phone open yet again observing two traveling white dots moving away from the school, "They are on the move again. Let's go!"

Ulquiorra peer out from his hiding spot to confirm whether or not the Soul Reapers left. A sigh of relief emit from his mouth once he no longer felt their presence.

'_That was too close…' _he thought when he notice that Grimmjow had appeared from the opposite side of the school as she wipe her mouth with the back of her palm.

"Are you done?" Ulquiorra ask her out of anger.

He could not believe that she would allow her hunger to nearly throw their cover and reveal to the Soul Reapers that they were in the World of the Living.

'_Oh this isn't going to end pretty…' _she thought to herself after cleaning up her mess when she release a burp from eating her delicious meal.

Before Grimmjow was about to apologize for her actions, Ulquiorra reach out grabbing her arm and start to roughly pull her along with him in his strides.

"Hey...can you stop that…that actually hurts you know." She complain when she notice that he had pulled her completely off of Karakura's school ground.

"What is your problem? You know you almost blew our cover?" Ulquiorra question her as he was somehow able to manage the control of his anger.

Grimmjow did not like the fact that Ulquiorra was treating her like a little kid at the moment, "I don't have to answer to you if I don't feel like it."

Her response was a big mistake on her part when she observe Ulquiorra's hand coming too close to hitting her as it instead landed on the school's wall. "You need to learn how to control your urges, until then you don't need this pill box with you."

"And you think I'm going to hand it over to you willingly? If I don't what are you going to do then?" she ask testing his threat while she simply cross her arms across her chest.

"You shouldn't threaten me or did you forget that quickly who the superior one is between us?" Ulquiorra knew that the argument was pointless but his anger was in control now instead of his rational side.

"It feels as if we are going back to square one with this shit now! I told you ranks doesn't mean shit to me! Now if you don't get the fuck out of my face, I will do it for you1" Grimmjow answer while looking him directly in the eyes anger evident in her tone.

"Such a tease…" he mutter under his breath after pushing himself away from her not caring if she could hear what he said.

"It isn't like you to whisper things under your breath. I mean after all you are the so called person who has this rank ahead of me." Grimmjow state after he remove himself from in front of her.

"I said that you were a _fucking_ tease! Does that answer your question?" he had turn around to tell her.

Grimmjow roll her eyes as she allow the statement to sink in, "I can't believe you feel that way about me! Well guess what...I never felt shit because your dick was small!"

'_Wow...why did I just say that?' _she thought to herself but she was not going to take it back because she was angry and defiant.

"Well you have no walls! How about that Grimmjow? Since I am _so_ small, I'm sure you didn't feel anything any way." He fire back at her because of her previous statement.

"Whatever let's just go home…" She answer after she push past him while retracing their steps back to their apartment.

0000

Grimmjow sat on the couch while Ulquiorra move about in the kitchen, as the silence was something that she was not use to between them.

'_I did sort of step out of bounds with me eating that Hollow but afterwards…it wasn't call for.'_

"Ulquiorra," she call out his name when she can hear the ding of the microwave instead of his voice answering to his name.

She glance over to see that he had his back turned away from her. Grimmjow then realize that he was giving her the silent treatment.

"So you can't answer to your own name now?" Grimmjow was coaxing him to talk to her since she knew that he was hot tempered on certain subjects.

"I do know my name. I just don't feel like talking to you right now." His voice was calm when he answered the question.

"So you are mad at me for the fact that I couldn't control my appetite? Well excuse me then, I didn't want to starve to death." Grimmjow retort as she had to bite her tongue so her anger would not get the best of her.

He merely takes a seat on the love seat when she notice that he had warmed up some food and had a glass of water in his other free hand. "Would you have use that excuse if our identities were blown and we had to report back to Lord Aizen on why we failed a mission…_because you could not control your urges?_"

She move to edge of the sofa, "Is that why you are mad with me? Is that why you called me a tease?"

Ulquiorra simply just sit there enjoying his dinner that he warmed up when he notice that she was now sitting a little bit closer to him.

"If I at least apologize for doing what I did then will you talk to me or will you keep giving me the cold shoulder again?" Grimmjow sincerely inquired about what she just ask him earlier.

"I thought you didn't care about what people think of you? The ever so defiant and stubborn Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, who can barely follow instructions."

"Is that what it is? My ability to not follow orders. Is that why you are so upset with me? What if I start to follow orders, what then? I wouldn't be myself and that is something I refuse to stop do." She was actually trying to present her case toward him.

'_I forgive you already but we have a job to do. How would that look if we approach Lord Aizen and saw our mission was a failure. What then?' _Ulquiorra thought while he continue to eat his hot dinner.

He can hear her release a sigh of frustration when she rose to her feet, "Ulquiorra, I apologize for not being able to control my hunger urges but think for a moment if you haven't eaten in a while you feel a little weak and you aren't at your peak when you have to fight. Second of all, I do apologize for saying that you were small."

'_She actually admitted to something that she did. Why did she not just tell me that she was hungry?' _

She stand there hoping that it would all sink in and that Ulquiorra would at least say something but when he picked up his fork and continue to eat dinner, she could not deal with it anymore.

'_I at least had the nerve to apologize, wait a minute...am I crying?' _she thought as she could feel her eyes water. She lift her hand up to her face as she discovered that it was wet from streaming tears.

Ulquiorra can hear a little sniffle but thought it was nothing but something told him look up at Grimmjow, and sure enough her eyes were watery with some tears streaming down her face.

'_I can't believe that I made her cry.' _He thought when guilt was tugging at his heartstrings while she clean her face with her forearm.

"I'm going to bed. I don't give a fuck what you do! At least, I was able to fucking apologized to you about it asshole!" Grimmjow shout with more force in her tone. She walk in the direction of their bedroom when he heard her slam the door hard to their bedroom.

Ulquiorra suddenly lost his appetite when he saw her cry for the first time ever in front of him. He wanted it to be the very last time that it ever would happen.

He rose to his feet, placed his food in the refrigerator, and drunk the last of his water in a cup.

'_The whole argument seems pointless now.' _He thought as he make his way toward the locked bedroom door when he knock.

"Go the hell away Ulquiorra! I can see that you can't take me when I'm serious…and I even damn _cried_!" she was letting out all of her anger in the form of a tirade and protest.

"I know that now. It's my own fault since I didn't handle the situation properly. I should have never tugged on your arm and called you a tease let alone claim that you have no walls. I understand now why you were so eager to eat. If you open this door, I know you will have accepted my apology." Ulquiorra got what all he needed off his chest while he glance at the door.

He notice the knob jiggling a bit when he find that he was able to turn the knob and crack the door open to see she was standing there with an unreadable look on her face.

"Can we just get pass this mess? It's not fun arguing with you." Grimmjow state before she can feel Ulquiorra enclosing her in a tight hug.

"I promise that I will not make you cry like that ever again." He whisper his promise in her ear when he can feel her hands on his back with her head press against his chest.

"Just take me to the bed." She answer as she can feel him lift her up by her waist while she wrap her legs around his waist.

Ulquiorra place her on the bed as if he was tucking in a little kid when he lean over, grab the covers, and pull them up to her shoulders. "I just want to go to sleep…too much has happen today."

"Good night than," he kiss her on her forehead when he notice that she was already nodding off to sleep the instant she hit the bed.

0000

Grimmjow open her eyes to see that she was completely surrounded in darkness with no lights peering through.

'_Where am I?' _ She thought to herself when she can feel something restricting her from free-range movement.

She glance down to see that she was sitting in a wooden chair with tight metallic silver chains locking her into place. "I'm surprised that you look a little scared…_Grimmjow_."

A voice call out to her as she can feel the cuffs on her wrists and ankles tighten a little more around her restricting the blood flow. "Scared? I'm never scared. You are the one who is hiding in the dark."

"My, my, my, you still have that same fierce tenacious attitude that you are known for but to see you look as if you are on death row?" the voice inquire about Grimmjow's feelings.

Grimmjow knew that struggling against the bindings would only easily tire her out so she decide to simply sit until her back was fully against the chair.

She exasperates, "What do you want?"

"If I were to tell you that then it would be no fun anymore and you wouldn't stay." The voice answer her question while she try to process whose voice she was hearing.

"So are you interrogating me now?" Grimmjow ask the voice as she can feel something sharp come across her skin.

"What the hell!" She exclaim when the sight of her blood flowing from her recent wound surprised her since it did not heal afterwards.

"You should know better then to raise your voice at someone who sits higher than you. Don't feel bad at all because once I'm done you won't feel anything." The voice state in a calm voice that was highly irritating her.

Another slash appear on her other arm along with red blood spilling onto her tan skin, "Do you really think that this torture would crack me? Then you are sadly mistaken."

"That's because that was my warm up, what's about to happen next may leave a couple of scars or you may die." The voice speak up before following through on its promise.

"Hey Grimmjow, wake up!"

Grimmjow look up to see that Ulquiorra was currently holding her right wrist within his hand with his legs wrapped around her legs.

Ulquiorra notice that Grimmjow was breathing hard since he could hear her panting. She also was sweating around her forehead region while her eyes seem to hold a sense of fear in them.

'_Did she just have a nightmare?' _ Ulquiorra thought when he can feel her body ease in his grip when he decide to unhook his legs from hers.

He watch as she look down toward her body while rubbing her free hand up and down her body particularly her arm.

"Hey, are you alright?" he ask when he touch her hand and what happen next surprised him.

Grimmjow jerked away from him as if she was scared to allow him to touch her. She pushed the covers of the bed off her body and repeated the same action she did with her arms.

He swore he saw her body shake from whatever it was that she went through during the nightmare.

'_I have never seen her this shaken up before… after all I would have never thought that someone or something could scare her this bad.' _ The thought pass through his head when she pulls her legs towards her chest.

'_Could it have came from when she visited the Karakura site yesterday?' _he thought as her sudden change in behavior concern him since she never acted like this before while at Huceo Mundo at least to his knowledge.

"Grimmjow…"

0000

A black Gargunta appear in the same vicinity as when Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had first arrived when they venture out to the World of the Living.

'_The spiritual pressure is so amazing here…no wonder Aizen wanted to use this place for the source of power for the King's Key.' _

The person reach into their pockets before producing a silver rectangular prism box and sliding the top of it to the side revealing circular pills.

They grab one of the pills within their hand, bring it to their mouth, and quickly bite on the small candy.

'_Time for a surprise visit you two!' _


	23. Chapter 23

Even the sound of his voice did not seem to register with her while she rock back and forth with her knees close to her chest.

The only thing that he can remember was her nails scratching him while throwing a couple of fists at his back, which immediately wake him from his slumber.

For the moment, he decide to hang back a little bit but no too far away to where she could harm herself and so he could easily reach out to her.

He was slow to remove himself from the bed and tread carefully with his approach towards a visibly shaken Grimmjow.

The sound of her voice slightly lower his level of concern but still maintain it at a reasonable level, "Grimmjow?"

She continue to mutter incoherent sentences that may not have even been apart of the known English language.

Her head was now buried between the spaces in her knees while shaking her raven black hair along with her head back and forth.

A knock came at the front door that echoed throughout their quiet one bedroom apartment which catch Ulquiorra off guard, since he did not want to have Grimmjow out of his sight even for the slightest moment.

He made a decision that a quick peek would not hurt but then he would have to come back in an instant to check up on her.

"Who is it?" he ask while approaching the door and twist the knob open when the sight of an older man with silver hair and gleaming red eyes was standing in front of his door.

"So you aren't going to let me in? I would have thought that you would at least have learn some Japanese manners by now, Ulquiorra." The man merely whisper his name towards him.

"No way!" He say but then Grimmjow's well-being come rushing back into his mind and run off without answering to the man at his door.

Gin allow himself inside of the apartment closing the door back but not before noticing a young woman with orange hair peeping out of her door and staring directly at their door.

'_So it seem as if Ulquiorra has already caught a lovely lady eye.' _He note to himself before fully closing the door and remove his shoes before walking into the living room.

'_I wonder where my Grimmy-kat is?' _he thought to himself when he did not see Grimmjow present to greet him upon his arrival.

Gin notice a light coming from down the hallway and make his way towards the source of light assuming Grimmjow would be there.

He peep into the room to see that Ulquiorra was slowly nearing Grimmjow who held her knees to her chest but was denied the touch when she shake her arm away from his touch.

"Ulquiorra, what is going on with Grimmjow?" Gin ask without any signs of hesitation when it came down to his Grimmy-kat.

Ulquiorra appear surprise but somewhat aware of the fact that Gin was going to eventually find out about Grimmjow current condition when Ulquiorra notice that the man had a disappointed look on his face.

Gin make his way into the bedroom within strides and pick Grimmjow up as if she was a newborn baby that weigh about the weight of a feather in his arms.

Grimmjow's actions seem to have left a feeling of disappointment that Ulquiorra could not live up to Gin's expectations when he had given Grimmjow over to him in his care.

She clings to his neck as if scared she might come crashing back down to the surface of the Earth, "Ulquiorra stay here!"

The tone that was spoken to him from the man sound as if he committed a heinous crime that he was going to have to wait for his sentence, _'What's wrong with me?'_

Gin waste no time in making his way to the living room with Grimmjow in his arms and place her on the couch with her head resting on his right thigh.

After placing her down on the couch, she cover her face or rather her eyes with her hands as if she was ashame to have been seen in her current condition by the man who was looking at her.

"You are going to have to pull yourself together! This behavior is unlike you, what is wrong?" Gin's voice was stern but temperate toward her.

Grimmjow seem to have sniffle in response before moving her mouth to respond to Gin's question, "I had a nightmare that I was being tortured but it wasn't like anything I have been through before."

Gin was processing what she was telling him making it a point to not be narrow minded when it came to her newly attributed emotional state.

"Was it worse then what Szayel may do?" Gin ask in a manner that was more of a counselor than a trusted friend.

He note that she answer the question through nodding her head in a yes manner, "Did you get to see their face?"

That question must have hit home since she turn completely away from him and face toward the television set.

Ulquiorra somehow manage to outweigh his concern for what Gin might do to him for his concern of Grimmjow and decide to check up on Grimmjow but from a distance.

"Who was it Grimmjow? Who did you see that made you so highly upset?" Gin ask his question again hoping that she would provide him with an answer this time.

Grimmjow swallow a dry lump that had formed in her throat while she was crying, "Ulquiorra"

A shock hit Ulquiorra after hearing that he was the source of the nightmare that Grimmjow had, "I figured as much. Do you think you want to continue living under the same roof with him?"

'_What is Gin planning to do with her? I hope he doesn't think he can just take her from me.' _

Grimmjow made no sudden movement or noises but instead remained motionless after hearing the question instead her stomach growl at her as well as Gin.

"Well how about this, you don't have to answer my question right away but how about we go get some lunch?" Gin offer an ultimatum for the raven-haired girl.

Ulquiorra knew that he had to return back to the bedroom and pretend to have no knowledge of what he was a witness to and can hear the conversation between Gin and Grimmjow.

Grimmjow lift herself from the couch, place her feet on the floor, remove herself up from the couch and make her way towards the bedroom.

Gin copy the same action and follow close but at a good distance behind Grimmjow, "Ulquiorra, can I see you for a moment?"

He notice that the brunette haired male was staring at the floor while Grimmjow make a move for the dresser and lock herself in the restroom.

"Did you do anything to Grimmjow that has her this shaken up?" Gin ask the young male in front of him once he exit the bedroom that him and Grimmjow share with one another.

'_Should I tell him about what happen last night?' _Ulquiorra thought to himself, "We just had a _little_ disagreement that's all."

Gin appear as if he was not convince with his answer, "It had to be more then a _little_ disagreement if she has a nightmare that you were torturing her! Now you know that I care about my Grimmy-kat so just be honest and tell me what happen between you two."

Ulquiorra felt that whatever had happen between him and Grimmjow should stay their business but he knew that the same concern he felt for Grimmjow run through Gin as well, which made it harder for him to lie to him.

"The instant we stepped onto the Karakura sight she had the urge to eat a Hollow. So she had reached for her pillbox, placed one in her mouth, and disappeared from my sights. Then I watch her eating a Hollow with Soul Reapers on the way but she manage to finish up what she was doing and return to her condense form. She had told me afterwards that the reason why she did that was because she starving to death." Ulquiorra explain what happened a day ago.

"That's not good. If she had that strong of an urge to eat then she would not hesitate to think, that is weird on her part." Gin state after hearing Ulquiorra's explanation.

"Well I'm going to get her out of this apartment. For the time being you can use that time to think over what just happen and so I can distract her. Does that sound like a plan to you?" Gin outline the plan to his brown haired friend.

Ulquiorra release a sigh of relief after hearing what Gin plan was for Grimmjow for the day.

"I wouldn't mind since I can trust her with you." Ulquiorra answer his question with confidence in his tone before taking a seat on the couch.

Gin glance to his left to see Grimmjow emerging from the bedroom, with a blue hooded jacket, gray denim jeans, and light blue tennis shoes. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail with two bangs framing her face.

"Alright then, we won't be out too long so don't worry too much. She is under my watch and care." Gin reassure Ulquiorra when he touch his shoulder before walking off with Grimmjow in front of him.

The sound of the door closing felt more like he was being locked inside of a prison cell, _'I got to at least do something to get my mind off of what just happen.'_

4444

"So do you like living under the same roof with Ulquiorra?" Gin inquire to Grimmjow about her feelings on their current living arrangements.

She place her hands in the pockets of her jacket before answering his question with, "I don't really know...I like it but then sometimes I hate it."

Gin hold the door open for her before he exit out of the apartment complex with Grimmjow in tow.

"I mean you really didn't have too much of a say of the setup for your mission in the world of the living." Gin answer showing that he was on her side.

"So are you willing to go back to him? Because you know we can always send a substitute to take your place?" Gin mention to her before they turn the corner of a street.

Grimmjow glance at Gin as if he said something to upset her, "Hell no! I'm more then willing to follow this mission through to till the end."

"So then explain to me why did I hear that when you were on the Karakura sight that you couldn't control your urges to eat? Can you explain that to me?" Gin inquire about what happened last night.

She did not immediately respond but rather hold her gaze away from Gin's face, "I don't know why but when I stepped onto the sight it…"

Gin was not use to seeing a guilt ridden Grimmjow before. Even though she was wrong, she would adamantly defend her position to the very end but this was something on a whole other platform that he was not use to from her.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright? I mean the shift from your male to your female form may still be causing some type of effects on your body." Gin suggest another possibility to Grimmjow's increase irrationality on missions.

She stick her hands in the pockets of her jacket again with the hood part of her jacket covering her head region.

"It's just that I don't know how to deal with female problems off of what little male instincts that I have left. I don't see why Lord Aizen sent me to the world of the living in my condition?" Grimmjow inquire about Aizen's reason on sending her to the world of the living in her current condition.

'_I'm still trying to figure out the answer to that question as well.' _Gin thought to himself after hearing Grimmjow worries.

"I'll assume that at the time, before your gender switch, you were the more reliable choice at the moment since the top three were going to be used in another mission. Beside I don't have to tell you that Nnorita was out of commission at the time." Gin claim as it unknowingly bring a smirk to Grimmjow's face.

"Is that a smile?" Gin tease her when he was tugging on her left cheek before she swipe his hand away from her face.

"It's just that I wanted to cream Nnoritora's clock off and to have Ulquiorra do that somewhat satisfied me. I just wished that I was able to have seen it take place." Grimmjow was hinting strongly toward Gin and his appoint job at the time.

"Lord Aizen just wanted it to be a precaution. He was only looking out for the safety of your well being. He felt very strongly that one of them was going to use you as a hostage. In those kind of situations then I would have to agree with his concern." Gin explain into more details about what was his true nature of his task.

"After all, I had a feeling you already knew who was going to win." Gin add in after answering her question.

Luckily for her, Gin did not notice her red tinted cheeks since she had turned away from him. "Nnoitora could have easily defeated Ulquiorra if he wanted to."

Gin knew that Grimmjow had developed quite the defiant nature when it came down to certain subjects and the issue of her hatred for Nnorita was unrelenting.

He merely shake his head in disbelief before touching her shoulder with his hand when he could feel her shoulders ease. "Look...you aren't the kind of person that would back down from a challenge no matter how strong the opponent is. I hope you don't lose that quality about you even if you are a woman."

"Its not just that…" Grimmjow chime in before turning around to face Gin with a mixture of sadness and something else, which was unreadable.

"I'll just tell you when I can figure out the words for my feelings at the moment." She complete her previous sentence.

Gin inwardly thought, _'This may just be the beginning of their problems with one another but what's a relationship without arguments? Then it would be too perfect.' _

"Well for the time being, how about you just let me worry about that and Ulquiorra okay?" Gin propose to her as he already had a plan in motion to keep her distracted from the drama in apartment fifteen.

4444

'_I think I should go and clear my mind, this apartment is stuffy now.' _ Ulquiorra thought before quickly dressing in some work out clothes and make his way out the door.

"Hello…"


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **I would like to apologize for the mix up since I was not paying attention and had uploaded the same chapter twice. So thank you for the reviews on the warning and I present to you the new chapter.

0000

Grimmjow allow Gin to pull out the chair underneath the table for her when she take the seat and he push her closer toward the table.

"Well then...since you claim that you are hungry, it wouldn't be right of me to let you just starve now, would I?" Gin ask once he rounded the table and take his own seat.

"For some reason, I have a feeling that you won't let me live that down?" She ask with her eyes slit towards Gin.

He laugh to himself at the reaction that he receive from Grimmjow, "You got that right! I finally have some dirt on my Grimmy-kat."

She place both of her hands on the table, "Quit calling me that will you! I'm going to _fucking_ kill you if you keep using that _ freaking_ nickname in public with me."

"You know how I am when it come to deals. I always try to find my way out of things…you of all people should know that." Gin state with his hands in the air to show that he was innocent.

Grimmjow just take a seat knowing that arguing with Gin would be of no use since he was always going to have his own way.

She sit with her arms folded across her chest with her right leg over her left leg when she lean her back against the back of her chair.

"Hello. I will be your waiter for today, can I start you off with a drink or something?" their waiter ask once she approach them with menus in her hand.

"I will have a iced tea with a lemon." "I will have lemonade." They place their orders in after taking a glimpse of the menu in front of them.

"Alright, I will be right back and let me know when you are ready to order." She tell them before taking her leave of the table when they viewed their menu.

"Do you really think that Lord Aizen knew what he was doing when he sent the both of us to the world of living?" Grimmjow ask after deciding what she want to eat from the place.

Gin place his menu down to look directly at her, "Who knows what goes on in that head of his? By now, you should know that he has a warp sense of reality."

Grimmjow could not help but to agree with what Gin said about their leader, _'Who really knows what goes on in his mind about us?'_

"For all I know, we and the Decimo Espadas are just mere pawns for his using until he find no use for us. Then he will have a valid reason to dispose of us. It seems as if that is the fate of servants to master's." Gin answer with a shrugging of his shoulders.

Grimmjow did not know how to respond to that comment but for some reason she felt as if Gin was being honest with her.

"Here are your drinks." "What would you like to order?" the woman ask with a pen and a pad in her hand before writing down their orders before leaving again.

Grimmjow place the white straw toward her mouth before drinking a little of the brown liquid enjoying the refreshing taste of the Iced Tea.

"Besides," He cut his eyes toward her, "You seem quite the happy camper shacking up with Ulquiorra! Getting to have all the sex that you want and even when you don't. It's quite the predicament that you are in."

Grimmjow was in shock at his comment before spiting the brown liquid from her mouth in a jet stream fashion.

She wipe her mouth with her forearm after comprehending what was said to her. "And exactly what was that supposed to mean!"

"Just as I said." Gin state before placing his drink to his lips and drinking his drink.

"Your aim sucks by the way! It seem as if you got an innocent bystander wet! You should really apologize to that person behind you." Gin instruct to her once she clean her mouth with the back of one of her hands.

"I am surprise that you greet acquaintances like this…you sure do have a weird way of greeting people Aoi, Sora." A familiar masculine voice state when her eyes widen from shock at whom she got wet.

"Ryoui, what are you doing here?" Grimmjow ask him with shock in her tone after realizing who it was.

Gin glance up to see a young man with bright orange hair in a spiky manner with the front part of his hair longer then the back. He had dark black eyes that resembled charcoal.

"Well Aoi are you not going to introduce me to your friend?" Gin chime in after noticing the shift in her personality ever since the young man appeared.

Grimmjow look back when she remember that she was currently with Gin, "Gin, I would like for you to meet, Ryoui. Ryoui this is Gin."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." He extend his hand toward Gin who accept it with no hesitation and shake it.

"Why don't you join us? I heard it is custom for you to invite people that may be good friends to you in the future to events." Gin pose to Ryoui when Grimmjow notice an evil gleam in his eyes.

'_What does he have planned up his sleeves?' _she thought to herself when she watch Ryou take a seat in between them.

0000

Ulquiorra was staring at nothing but the white ceiling that serve as the apartment's roof with his back on the white-carpeted floor.

He release a sigh before stretching his body as far as it could go with a million thoughts racing through his head all at once.

'_I can't believe that we got into this huge argument…now I feel bad.' _He thought before lifting his head up and bringing it back down on the floor.

He raise his right hand toward his face when he recalled that it was the same hand that tried to reach out for her when Grimmjow was frightened only to have it not reach.

'_Of all the two Espadas to have send to the world of the living why would Lord Aizen send us? Grimmjow had just recently changed into the opposite gender and here we are now…'_

He ball up his hand into a tight fist before slamming it against the floor feeling a slight sting in the side of his hand.

'_This isn't like me to be so uptight about something that has happened to me. I would usually take a reserved and an isolated opinion of the situation…but I don't think this time it would be that easy.' _

He could feel a heavy burden suddenly hit his chest after thinking that previous thought when he realize that he was attach to her.

'_Of all the people…it had to be Grimmjow Jaegarjaques in her womanly stage.' _He thought to himself before rolling over on to his side.

'_I need to distract myself…' _he thought before deciding to go for a jog to clear his mind.

0000

"So Ryoui, how old are you?" Gin ask a couple of seconds after Ryoui take a seat at the table.

"I'm eighteen years old." He answer with no hesitation after hearing the question.

"Wow…you are so…" Grimmjow find herself pausing while looking at Ryoui to see if he was telling the truth or a lie.

"Almost like a baby compared to me." Gin add in before moving the menu out of his way and on to the table.

"How old are you two…if you don't mind me asking at all?" Ryoui ask the pair with obvious curiosity in his tone.

"A woman never tells her age and my companion is in his mid-twenties." Grimmjow answer Ryouei's question with honesty.

"Well said Aoi-chan. It seems as if you are giving poor Ryoui the runaround. How tragic…" Gin reply with a smile on his face.

"Ah so not fair…" Ryoui pouting after hearing the statement that Gin tells him.

"I would have to agree. It isn't good to toy with the heart of a young man. Especially when they have genuine feelings about the other person." Gin add into what Grimmjow was doing to the young man.

'_Is this how I treat Ulquiorra? As if he was a toy when I pushed him too far? Do I find it amusing when I knew I was going to get hurt in the end?' _Her eyes lids fall to slits showing that she was deep in thought.

'_So she finally gets it…' _Gin inwardly thought to himself after observing her reaction to his statement.

"Where is the guy that I saw you with when we first meet?" Ryoui pose to Grimmjow.

'_Oh…he has finally hit the hammer on the nail. I wonder how she's going to answer this question?' _Gin was interested in Grimmjow's answer to Ryoui's question.

"He is back at home…he didn't feel good this morning." Grimmjow respond to his question when she place her drink down on the table suddenly losing her appetite.

"Well can you tell him that I hope he gets better? He seems like a nice person when you both came backstage to meet us." Ryoui mention with disappointment evident in his tone.

'_So is she stringing along this poor infant in her tangle of webs?' _Gin thought from his observation between Grimmjow and Ryoui.

Ryoui's cell phone begin to vibrate in his jacket pocket and remove it with his hand placing it to his ear, "Hello"

"Mhm, I will be there as soon as possible. Sure I will pick up something to eat along the way." He end his call with that statement before looking at Gin and Grimmjow at the same time.

"Thank you for allowing me to sit with you all. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gin and run into you again Aoi…well then until next time." Ryoui tell them before pushing his chair back and rising to his feet.

"The pleasure was all my Ryoui-san! I do hope we will be able to meet again." Gin answer with a mask evidented on his face.

"He doesn't seem like a bad kid. I must say Grimmjow, you do have some good taste in guys having just turned away from one." Gin state, as he was thoroughly impressed with Ryoui.

She did not immediately respond but rather focus in on her drink in her hand, "I must tell Ulquiorra that he has some serious stiff competition."

Grimmjow decide that it was time to get it completely off her chest, "I'm going home right now! So don't try and stop me!"

0000

"Hello…there neighbor…" a bob of orange hair catch his attention when he realize that he was no longer alone in the hallway.

'_She is that girl who was arguing with her boyfriend when we pass them to get to our apartment.' _He thought to himself.

"Hello to you too, neighbor…" Ulquiorra respond back in order to be polite to a stranger, who happens to be a woman.

She take a step back away from him allowing him more space so he could turn around completely to face her.

Ulquiorra notice that the woman had long orange hair with brown eyes, she was wearing a white blouse that exposed her average size chest, along with a black pencil skirt with her house slippers on her feet.

'_She must have just come back from work…she doesn't look that old though.' _He thought to himself.

"I want to apologize for the ruckus me and my ex-boyfriend had made the other day. Beside I never was able to introduce myself properly when you first arrive due to that inconvenience." The woman apologize before bowing toward Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow had literally ran back the entire way and was not out of breath, as there was something that was fueling her drive to get back home.

'_I don't know what it is but it feels as if something bad is going to happen.' _ She thought to herself before making her way into their complex building.

"Oh, it was nothing at all…it seems as if you were handling business and it isn't right for a stranger to pry into other people's business like that." Ulquiorra simply answer before placing the keys in his pocket.

The woman laugh with one of her hand towards her mouth, at his statement, "You sure are a weird guy and it is not often that I get to meet guys like you…"

He knew the reason for her pause was her indirectly asking for his name, "Takeo, Ryouta, Takeo."

She seem to be impressed after she heard his name; "Well it would be rude of me not to tell you my name? My name is Alistair, Katsumi."

Katsumi extend her hand out and was surprise that he take it and gently shake it before removing his hand.

'_He really has some soft hands…_'

"It is a pleasure to meet you then. If you don't mind me asking, do you live here by yourself?" Katsumi ask Takeo.

Before he was about to supply an answer to the question, he could see raven colored hair peeking out from the corner of the staircase when he notice that it was Grimmjow.

Katsumi felt as if she was being ignored when she trace his stare to the left to see that he was staring at the same lady who occupied him when she was arguing with her now ex-boyfriend.

'_What is this?'_


	25. Chapter 25

Grimmjow could not describe the feeling that she was going through when she saw that Ulquiorra was with another woman, let only that very same woman was their neighbors, who so rudely disturb the peace along with her boyfriend in the apartment complex.

'_What exactly is she wearing? Why is she standing so close to him?' _She thought after looking directly at them.

'_Maybe Gin is right…maybe I can't live under the same roof with him?' _she thought as she plan on ignoring both of their presence and walking into the apartment room.

Yet what happened next caught her completely off guard.

Instead of facing and opening the door, Ulquiorra trap her within his arms in a tight hug.

"I guess I will take that as a way of saying see you later." Katsumi thought after witnessing what take place before her eyes.

Grimmjow was not able to process what was going on but what she had thought from earlier flew right out of her head.

There were no words express between them since neither of them could think of anything to say to each other.

Next thing she notice was the entrance of their apartment not aware of when or how Ulquiorra manage to open the door while maintaining his tight hold on her.

"I'm so glad that you decided to come back." He greet her while removing himself from her and squat on the side of her.

'_No you aren't…if you were then you would face me then.' _She thought to herself with her hair covering her eyes.

Grimmjow did not respond immediately but instead feel a shift in her weight before glancing down to see Ulquiorra taking off her shoes one by one.

"I thought that you were going to change your mind and leave with Gin." He say to her with his back to her while placing her shoes in front of the platform.

'_I should have since I saw you with that girl? What were you talking to her about?'_ her fist ball due to her escalating anger.

"I mean I thought that that fight was going to be the end of us. To tell you the truth, I was so scared and nervous about you not coming back that I could not think straight."

'_It could have been the end of us? Would you really have missed me as you claim?'_

"Even though you would think that I would have gotten a grip a couple of hours later after you left but really that's not the truth."

"It's as if I am tied to you on more then a physical level. If I ever gave you that impression that I solely wanted you for your body...then you are wrong."

Grimmjow was surprised at his answer as her head shoots up from looking at the floor to watch for his reaction or his next statement.

"I honestly don't know what it was but once you closed the door the sound echoed within me for the longest that I still couldn't comprehend what all happened."

"All I know is that there was something that moved me. At first I couldn't identify it even though I am know for rational thinking but at that exact moment I was drawing a blank."

'_He couldn't think straight when I left? What is he trying to tell me?'_

"But when I saw you come around the corner…my heart damn near leapt out of my chest. I was so happy to see that you had made your decision and chose to stay with me."

She can feel her eyes lower after hearing the sincerity that Ulquiorra use with her through the entire conversation. _'I think I am…'_

"I think I understand a little of what you had to endure. I don't want you to have to go through that ever again due to me."

"I…" he stop when he can feel Grimmjow's weight on his body while enclosing his neck within her arms.

Ulquiorra enjoy the embrace as it serve as a signal that she had accepted his apology. He then can feel something wet rolling down his neck.

'_She's crying again. No this is different kind of tears?' _He thought as he release a deep breath before turning around within Grimmjow's grasp and start to rub the top of her head.

"You idiot! How can you just sit there and admit that to me without looking at my face? You are a fucking asshole you know that! Do you hear me you green-eyed bastard? I fucking hate you!" Her fists was now balled up against his chest during her rant.

"If you just would have looked me in my face then I would have accepted it! I would have fucking accepted this relationship as it is! I hate this…I hate these unexplained feelings for you! You just think that this sorry ass apology would…."

He place his arms around her with one of his hand still rubbing her head and the other on her back, while leaning in towards her ear before whispering "_I love you_."

'_There it is…he said it.' _ Grimmjow thought to herself while stopping her tirade on Ulquiorra's chest by releasing his shirt from her grasp before creating space between him and her.

'_He has to be lying…there is no way he could have those feelings for me right now. It's impossible! I need to see his face to see if he is telling the truth.' _Grimmjow thought in denial of Ulquiorra's confession.

When she glance up, she notice that he had a very serious look on his face. _'No way! He was dead serious! After all that I told Gin…he would still admit this to me? Why?'_

She can feel one of his hand against her cheek as she finds it warm. "Is that what was bothering you? You wanted to put a label on what we were?"

'_Damn…how did he figure that out?' _she thought to herself while still looking at his face for any signs of phony feelings.

He bring her face closer to his face, "Well then will you allow me to change your idea and show you that I am telling the truth?"

'_Why am I acting this way towards him?' _she thought as her eyes focus in on his incoming lips.

'_No I don't want this…or do I?' _ She thought to herself. It was too late to change her mind after he kiss her.

This kiss was different from the ones that they usually would share…it was almost as if they had started from a clean slate.

Grimmjow mentally tell herself to stop thinking as she reach for the end of his shirt when his hands were place on top of hers.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Ulquiorra ask her out of concern for her and her condition.

She did not immediately answer but rather nod her head in a "yes" manner. "Well how about we take this to the bedroom then." Ulquiorra suggest to her.

0000

'_How can I describe this feeling that I have for him?' _Grimmjow thought before feeling the soft cushion of the bed against her back.

'_It was as if our whole argument has flown right out the window.' _ She thought as she stared at him dead in his face with the same look he gave her from earlier.

Ulquiorra remove the blue hooded jacket that covers her body from his view. _'This time it's different….'_

'_When was her skin this soft and pale…' _he thought while kissing the valley of her chest while his other hand unzip her zipper to her jeans.

Grimmjow can feel his hair brushing along the surface of her skin as it reminded her of feathers grazing along her soft skin before feeling the feel of his tongue.

'_His hair is so soft…' _she thought after her hands interlace within his hair as she can feel the pleasure from each stroke of his tongue before it brings her close to the edge of the cliff.

"Are you alright, Grimmjow?" he ask her once he remove himself from her lower region when he notices that there were tears on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you can keep going." Grimmjow claims in a reassure tone in her voice while nodding her head.

He spread her legs for easier access and slide right into her warm and tight womanly folds. _'Is this what love really is?' _the two share similar thoughts before Ulquiorra shift his hips forward.

Grimmjow never would have thought that sex would bring out their genuine and true feelings for one another. _'It feels as if I'm connected to him…'_

"Roll over," she instruct him when he lean in to kiss her while maintaining his stroke.

"Whatever you want," he submit to her in a whispered tone before rolling over and switching positions with her.

'_Her body looks amazing from this point…' _he thought before feeling her hands splayed out on his chest while she was moving in a vertical fashion.

'_I want to at least show you that I am serious about this too.' _She thought while feeling herself reaching her limit and can tell that he was reaching his as well.

A burst of light cover her vision before falling gently on Ulquiorra's chest. "I am not done yet."

She can feel him move within her a couple of more times before exploding his essences inside of her. _'My stomach feels so hot…' _

'_I'm scared of this feeling…yet I yearn and long for it more and more. That forbidden word…that forbidden, cursed, wicked word that nurture the weak, that blasted word that can condemn someone to hell…love.'_

"I love you, too, my green eyed bastard." She admit in a whispered tone that only he coul hear while staying in her current position.

0000

A knocking sound bring Ulquiorra out of his nap when he can see that Grimmjow was still sleeping on top of him.

A smile appear on his face after noticing the look of peacefulness on her face and a small smile apparent on her face as well.

He gently turn them over so that they were both lying on their sides and remove himself without waking Grimmjow up during the process.

Ulquiorra reach for the sweatpants that he had discarded before he climb into bed with Grimmjow and reach for Grimmjow's tank top.

"Ah…who is it?" he ask while rubbing his eyes with the inner palm of his hand before running his hand through his hair.

He open the door to see the landlord lady along with her cat standing in front of the now open door with a plastic bag on her arms.

"Well I wanted to give this to you two as quickly as possible. These are your school uniform and the papers that you would need to look over to make sure that they are correct. You two will be starting school tomorrow so try to wake up at six and leave by at least seven." The old woman waste no time in explaining to Ulquiorra why she was at the door.

"Oh okay, thank you so very much ma'am." Ulquiorra manage to get out after taking a hold of the bags she had handed him along with the papers intact.

'_I almost forgot that we were on this mission…' _he thought before closing and locking the door back.

He place the bags and papers on the couch and coffee table in a neat fashion before making his way back to the bedroom.

0000

Grimmjow wake to see that she was lying in the bed by herself after feeling nothing in front of her nor to the side of her.

"Is something wrong?" she can hear his voice ask her after seeing her reaction a couple of minutes ago.

"Why would you think that there is something wrong, you green eyed bastard!" She exclaim with her right hand holding on tightly to the bed covers while directing her gaze at the floor.

"Well its good to see that you haven't lost that temper of yours. It is actually quite funny to see you like this!" Ulquiorra state with a smile on his face after seeing Grimmjow's shyness around him.

"Humph," she cross her arms over her chest while blowing out hot air, "I'm not funny, you hear me!"

He take a seat on the side of the bed after hearing her angry tirade. "I mean the look on your face when you thought I left you in the bed by yourself was quite funny that's all."

Grimmjow crawl over toward Ulquiorra before tugging on his cheek with her index and thumb pulling hard on his cheek.

"Ow…what was that for?" Ulquiorra complain once Grimmjow release his cheek from her grasp.

"For that smart remark…besides I didn't worry that you were not in the bed with me." She state before lying down next to him.

"If you say so…just as long as you don't pinch my cheeks like that again." He thought while trying to dull the stinging sensation from his face by rubbing his cheek gently with his hand.

"I don't think we can call that a deal since that wouldn't be fair on my end." she claim while looking up at his face.

Ulquiorra glance down to see her with mischievousness written all over her face. "Well you know that old lady stopped by that was why I was absent from bed."

Grimmjow roll over so that her face was now completely looking straight up at the ceiling "What did she want?"

He lean over her so that his elbow was on the side of Grimmjow. "She had dropped off our school clothes and some papers that we will need for tomorrow."

"Oh, we start school tomorrow? Sounds so…" Grimmjow answer with a funny look on her face.

"It is our mission. We are bound to do this whether we want to do it or not. It's the mission." Ulquiorra state to her.


	26. Chapter 26

Grimmjow could not help but to pinch his cheeks again after hearing his statement, "You sound more like a robot than a human."

"Ouch…can you stop that?" he ask her when his cheeks were extended.

She release her grip after he had ask her so nicely, "You know that means we can't be having sex every minute on the minute."

Ulquiorra glance down at her before questioning her, "Why not?"

"Just a freaking pervert." Grimmjow mumble to herself before sliding out from underneath his grasp.

"Do we have anything else planned for today?" she inquire while running her fingers through her head of hair when she notice that it was sticky up all over the place.

"I swear I don't know what to do with you." She complain out loud instead of keeping it in her thoughts.

"You know we could take a shower together." Ulquiorra offer as a suggestion when he notice that she was moving closer to the box of lingerie.

"What would you do if I put on one of these?" Grimmjow suggest when she pick up the box in her grasp and turn it upside down spilling out all of its content.

Ulquiorra watch Grimmjow with a weird look since he knew how much she hated that box with a passion and even duped him into trying one on.

"What if I wore it for the rest of the day?" Grimmjow questions with a serious look on her face.

'_This woman is going to make me lose my mind…' _he thought when he observes her naked body bent over and looking through the lingerie.

"What is your favorite color?" she ask him while still searching around on the floor for which one she wanted to wear.

'_She can't be serious, can she?' _he thought to himself when he observe her actions while on the floor.

"Well if you don't have one then I will pick one for you." Grimmjow answers her own question before grabbing a black one.

She then makes her way towards their shared bathroom before locking herself inside.

'_If she is serious then she would come out of it with it on…' _Ulquiorra thought to himself when he turn in the direction of the bathroom door.

A couple of seconds later, she emerge with a black sheer lacy top revealing her upper region except for the chest area and lacy shorts, her long hair was styled in a ponytail and place on the side of her shoulder.

Ulquiorra damn near died after coming face to face with a barely dressed Grimmjow in something that she would hate to wear even for herself.

"So what do you think does it fit me?" she pose to him while modeling it off to Ulquiorra with a small smile on her face.

He was at a lost of words but his other self seem to instantly react after seeing Grimmjow in that very skimpy and sheer piece of material.

Ulquiorra just rise to his feet before closing the distance within him and her as she can feel her back pressed against the wall, "Are you trying to tease me?"

She notice that his eyelids were lower then usual and that his green eyes were darker then normal and his voice became a little hoarse.

"Why would I do that?" Grimmjow ask while staring him directly in his face when she can feel his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"The last time you did that...you were in a t-shirt and some shorts." He supply an answer to her question.

"I came out this time with it on…but I have one thing that comes with this." Grimmjow state when she can feel Ulquiorra trying to tug her shorts down before swapping at his hand.

"What is it?" he inquire while further enclosing the small space that was already shared between them.

"No touching." Grimmjow announce when she watch the weird look that was present on his face.

"Come again?" he ask her as if he did not hear what she had just told him in the first place.

"N-o space t-o-u-c-h-i-n-g period" Grimmjow break it down letter by letter when she notice that his eyebrow was arched on his face.

Ulquiorra already did not like the bet so far since he could not do what he really wanted to do to her, "So what do I get if I follow along with your conditions?"

Grimmjow cup her index and her thumb around her chin as a sign that she was thinking of his reward.

"I got it...you can pick when I wear these and you can even pick which one you want me to wear." Grimmjow list his rewards with a serious look on her face.

She knew he was thinking it over for a few minutes, "Fine then…I will play along with you. So what are the rules?"

"The first condition is that no form of you can touch me. The second is you can't rip off any part of this lingerie. The third and final rule is that you have to last one whole hour." Grimmjow outline the rules from off the top her head.

"A whole _hour_?"

"I can extended it to _two_ hours if you like?"

"Oh hell no…I would have to break your little rules then. So when do I start my hour countdown?"

"It starts right about…now." Grimmjow announce.

She notice that Ulquiorra had backed up a good ways away from her and that he no longer was looking at her directly in the face.

'_So he is trying to keep himself from looking at me…' _Grimmjow could not help but laugh at Ulquiorra's attempts.

Grimmjow decide to follow Ulquiorra toward the kitchen when she notice that he was getting himself something to eat.

She place her bottom on one of the stools while looking at Ulquiorra turn on the microwave, "So are we going back to that school, we went to earlier in the week?"

"You mean Karakura High? Yeah, why?" he clarify with his face still facing away from her.

Grimmjow recall the exact feeling she had the moment she stepped on to that school ground…there was a rush of spiritual pressure that was simply _appetizing _that she simply had to eat something.

"Karakura High, huh? Do you think that is where that orange haired soul reaper attend school at?" Grimmjow wonder out of curiosity.

The sound of the microwave ding signal that his food was ready. Grimmjow rise to her feet and makes her way over to the refrigerator to get something to drink.

Ulquiorra pop open the microwave door before removing his food when he turn only to see that Grimmjow was currently bending over causing the fabric of her shorts to inch upward revealing more of her naked butt.

Grimmjow had a feeling that Ulquiorra was staring at her since she did not hear the microwave door close after it was open.

When she discover a juice box she grab it and slowly rise back to her height when she glance to her left only to find Ulquiorra looking at her.

"What? The juices were in the back of the refrigerator?" Grimmjow defend her action silently enjoying the look that was currently on his face.

He then close the door of the microwave door and place his now cooled food on to the island.

She then pull the seat she had sat in before in front him with her juice straw in her mouth, "That looks good."

Ulquiorra reach over to grab him a fork so he could use in order to eat. "This is my first time seeing you eat the food from the fridge?"

"You think I wouldn't eat this food?" Ulquiorra question her before stirring the white sauce over the noodles.

Grimmjow watch him before leaning against the island, "Yeah or I would have never said something about it."

Ulquiorra place a few noodles along with a chunk of chicken into his mouth. "I mean if I don't eat then you would be very disappointed in bed and you don't want that, now do you?"

"So that's where you get all of that energy from! All you have to do is eat something…" Grimmjow speak with awe in her tone.

"Everyone needs to eat so that they can keep moving around as a human being…remember we aren't in our _true _form." Ulquiorra remain her.

She lift an eyebrow at his statement, "How could I ever forget that we are stuck in these _reduce_ forms of ourselves."

"It sounds like you are being sarcastic…you never know it could be worse then this." He tell her with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah...like you wouldn't be here but instead I would have to deal with…" She shutter before even finishing her statement, "Nnorita"

Ulquiorra glance up at her and could see her disgust, "Then I would miss all of the bed action that Nnorita would have gotten."

"Ew...how can you say something like that? I almost threw up in my mouth." Grimmjow claim after hearing what Ulquiorra just said.

He could not help but laugh at the expression on her face, "Trust me, you were going to have to submit some time soon towards his advances."

"Never…I just would have to find something or someone else to relieve me of that…" Grimmjow scoff with a confident smile on her face now.

Ulquiorra was becoming increasingly interested in their subject manner, "Oh, I am interested as to hear how you were going to go about that?"

She did not immediately answer his question like she did the others. "I would have simply found a substitute for him."

"You still haven't told me about who it would be?" Ulquiorra contend as he already had a feeling he knew her answer.

Grimmjow chooses that time to place the straw in her mouth and sips on the clear like liquid, "I would have chosen you obviously, since I couldn't have Coyote because Tia has him and the others…not my cup of tea."

Ulquiorra could not help but to laugh at her statement, "I see that you are quite serious about that aren't you?"

She narrow both of her eyes to look at him, "Of course I am. I do pride myself on being brutality honest. You just better be lucky it turned out the way it did."

"Knowing that I am glad." Ulquiorra state with a genuine smile on his face when he respond to her statement.

"You know you have fifty minutes left…" she remind him so she could see his reaction.

Ulquiorra finish up his meal before he mention, "You should be counting that for yourself."

"Oh so are you saying that it would be me to reap the benefits from the wait?" Grimmjow inquire with a smirk apparent on her face.

He turn to throw the empty plastic plate in the trashcan before making his way over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Yeah. Since you are in such a good mood that you put on that from the box that you oh so hated dearly." Ulquiorra state before making his way back in front of her.

"Its the truth…but it is worth it though." Grimmjow simply answer in a confident tone.

'_Just when I thought I got her figure out…she pull another rabbit out of the hat.' _He thought to himself while looking at her.

'_Not to mention that she might be the death of me…' _he thought while looking at the smirk present on her face.

"Hey," Grimmjow catch his attention, "Yeah, what is it?"

"You had that look of thought on your face. Let me guess was it about me?" Grimmjow predict, as she already knew what he was thinking about.

"And if it was? I'm not going to tell you?" he claim when he notice her make her way around the island and toward the trashcan.

Grimmjow toss her juice box in the trash before glancing over her shoulder, "Trust me...all of your thoughts are on how you can get me out of this…"

'_Damn…she is good.' _He thought as he find himself nodding along with her statement.

"Not only that but you already have some of _these _that you personally want to see me in. That is why you accepted the bet in the first place." Grimmjow remark while pointing to what she was wearing.

Ulquiorra shrug his shoulders, "Hey, what can I say? You read me like an open book on that. I should be more careful around you."

Grimmjow turn back so now that Ulquiorra had a full view of her from head to toe, "Beside, I had to do something to change the pace."

"So what are you trying to say? That you can't hold up against my endurance?" Ulquiorra question while raising an eyebrow at the blue haired vixen.

"Did I say that I couldn't keep up? I just wanted to change up on how we do things because I know damn well we could satisfy each other right here and now with no complaints." Grimmjow respond.

"So the challenge is on…I bet I can last this little measly hour." Ulquiorra declare with some finality in his voice.


	27. Chapter 27

'_I just really had to be stubborn and take the hour…' _Ulquiorra mentally slaps himself at how gullible he was to Grimmjow's antics.

His eyes cut over to her when she was about to take a seat in the love chair except this time instead of placing her butt in the chair normally she mounts it by the sides.

In that position her butt was raised in the air while her arms were on top of the cushion, "You like...what you _see_?"

Her question brought him out of his thoughts when he notices that she had a look of playfulness in her eyes.

"_Obviously_...since you are tormenting me with it." Ulquiorra claims while running his palm over his face causing the skin to stretch downward.

"That's why it is so much fun! You are such a visual person, aren't you Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow questions after seeing his previous action.

He opted for the television but knew that the raven-haired vixen would have conjured up another way to cause more agony for him.

She eyed the clock and saw that he had about thirty minutes left in the hour, "I got some good news for you…that is if you want to hear it?"

Ulquiorra thought about it for a minute and decide on a what the hell moment, "What is it that you want to tell me?"

"That you have thirty minutes left and then…" Grimmjow pauses before seeing her another spot where she could crawl to.

He decides that the television would provide a perfect distraction since shows last about twenty-eight minutes leaving him two minutes to spare.

'_I swear he makes this a little too easy sometimes…'_ she thought while sliding out of the love seat and palms the table making sure it was sturdy enough for her weight.

"Hey you! A girl does not like to be ignored you know." Grimmjow speaks in a play-hurt tone after scaling the glass coffee table blocking his view of the television.

Ulquiorra tired hard not to stare but the glow off of the television illuminate her skin and the way she sat on the table added in on the naughty factor.

He had a feeling that he was not going to win this game that Grimmjow proposed to them. "You know I can't make it too easy on you."

Ulquiorra decides to close his eyes hoping to block out his visual of the woman in front of him, _'I'm going to die…' _

Grimmjow knew it was time to take it a step further since another ten minutes pass making it less then twenty minutes remaining.

'_I am not going to open my eyes…' _he repeats to himself as if he was saying a mantra to himself.

He can feel her lips against his forehead, which causes one of his eyes to open slightly to see her chest was near his face.

"I thought you said no _touching_?" He clarifies remembering the rule she gave to him.

Grimmjow sits down on his legs with a smile evident on her face, "No touching for _you _that is but _I_ get to touch as much as _I_ want."

He notices that she sat spread eagle with her knees into the sofa while her arms rest on his shoulders with her womanhood pressing against his lower region.

She feel him shudder underneath her touch, "It seems as if you being holding on _nicely_…"

He saw her bring her index and her middle finger towards her mouth and licked it. _'This is too easy…' _

Ulquiorra had to restrain himself by sitting on his hands so he would not touch her. _'My god she is a good temptress! I wonder how much longer can I hold out?'_

Grimmjow enjoyed the look of torture written all over his face from her view. She finds herself running her fingers through his hair before pulling his head backwards.

He had no other choice but to look her in the face now, she use her free hand to grasp the side of his cheek, "One kiss since you are at the fifteen minute mark…"

She leans in slowly allowing her hair to fall on to his face before placing her lips on his before quickly pulling away.

"That wasn't even a kiss. That was more of a peck." Ulquiorra complains once she release his hair from her grasp.

"If I do recall a peck is a form of kissing right? I just said I was going to give you a kiss." She claims when she notices that he had less then ten minutes.

'_Now for a fake escape…' _she thought before removing herself from his lap before slowly walking towards the kitchen.

His eyes fall on the clock that was sitting on top of the television set as a smile stretches across his face when he rose from his seated position.

'_Now it is my turn to have a little fun…' _he thought to himself when he had only five minutes left.

"Grimmjow…" he calls out to her when he realized that she was now in the kitchen.

"Ulquiorra…" she returns the call back out to him in a playful manner.

"Where should I spend these last couple of minutes not touching you?" Ulquiorra poses towards her once he enters the kitchen.

"Who knows, who cares?" she supplies an answer while taking her leave of the kitchen when her eyes caught the clock.

'_Shit it is less then twenty seconds…' _she thought before she feels herself being pressed up against the wall.

"Time's up." He whispers in her ear when she can feel his hands against her skin.

He felt her body shiver in his grasp as he slowly inches his right hand upwards before he grasp one of her nipples in between his thumb and index finger while his left hand rubs the soft black lace against her womanhood.

Grimmjow feel a wave of pleasure in anticipation of what was to come when a flame begins to pool in the lower region of her body.

Ulquiorra move the soft and now damp fabric to the side while his index finger rims her inner lips before toying with her clitoris earning a deep inhale of air from her while his right hand was steady busy working on her chest.

A short gasp came from Grimmjow when she feel Ulquiorra index and middle finger enter her wet womanhood.

"Ooh…unm…" Grimmjow could not even make complete sentences let alone words when her body starts moving to Ulquiorra's rhythm as her fingernails scrap along the wall.

The friction from being pushed up against the wall plus him playing with her nipples and fingering her was damn near pure ecstasy for the raven-haired woman.

She feel her coil tighten with every pump of his digits until a loud moan brought her to her knees breathing hard.

Ulquiorra removes his hand from her now flowing waterfall with her breathing ragged, "Turn around."

Grimmjow turns once she manages to catch her breath before deciding to take over and crawl over to where he was and the two share a passionate kiss with neither of them being the victor. Grimmjow then noticed that Ulquiorra still had on his pants.

He sees her reach for his zipper and tug on the ends of both of his pants freeing him out of his pants. Ulquiorra came out of his shirt before pulling on the back of Grimmjow's neck forcing another kiss between the two.

Grimmjow pulls down his boxers before pulling them all the way off leaving him the one out of the two straight naked but they did not care since they were caught up in their own personal carnal pleasure.

She rose till she was on her knees while Ulquiorra leans against the wall for back support. She holds his warrior in her hands steadying herself before slowly lowering herself on him.

Ulquiorra hears a sharp gasp from her when he saw that she was not all the way down on him. He reaches for her hips and pushes her all the way down on him.

"Damn…" he curse when he feel her shift so she could get use to the new feeling of the position.

Grimmjow hook her arms around his neck before she starts moving in a vertical direction with a little help from Ulquiorra.

"Incredible…" Grimmjow finds herself saying while she focus on bringing them close to their end when she can feel herself being rolled over.

"You can't have all the fun you know." He whispers in her ear, which causes a smile to appear on her face.

"Go ahead then since you behaved so nicely." She claims before feeling him move deeper within her.

'_This feels…so damn wonderful…' _she thought to herself when she felt another stroke go deep in her as she runs her nails against the wooden floor from pleasure.

'_So this is what love feels like…one mind, soul and body…' _he thought when he could feel his release coming stronger then usual.

After a couple of more strokes, he felt his release on edge and went in as far as he could before releasing his essences in her.

'_Damn…that's hot!' _Grimmjow thought when she felt Ulquiorra's head against her chest enjoying the feeling of after sex glow. _'Is there even such a thing?' _

"Do you want me to pull out?" Ulquiorra inquires after seeing her wince a little from him releasing inside of her.

She shakes her head no, "Can we move to the bedroom? If we keep lying on this floor we could catch a cold."

"Yeah, but I am going to have to pull it out though…" he tells her before she nods her head in a yes manner.

Ulquiorra was slow to remove himself from her since he remembers that she winced after he ejaculated inside of her.

"Are you alright?" He poses towards her once he helps her to her feet.

"Yeah, why would I not feel fine?" She ask him while running her hand through her hair picking some lent out of it.

He stares at her and prides himself on not leaving any bruises on her body…_this time_, "Are you coming or not?" She inquires before flipping her hair to the side.

'_Like I said…the death of me…' _he thought to himself with a devilish smile on his face with that thought before closing the door of their bedroom behind him.

0000

Morning rolls around for the couple when the sound of an alarm was heard waking the brown haired one up first.

He leans over and shakes his raven-haired companion who takes a swap at his arms signaling that she did not want to wake up or move.

"Five more minutes…" she complains before placing the pillow over her head to block out Ulquiorra's voice.

Ulquiorra round the bed and lifts Grimmjow out of the bed causing her to lose her hold on the pillow and the covers.

"Why do we have to go to school?" she poses to him with a pout evident on her face when she ask.

"If we don't gain any information on the school then how are we going to get our mission done?" He tells her after he places her on the sink's counter.

"You just have…all the answers don't you?" She ask pausing to allow a yawn to escape her mouth.

He could not help but wear a small smile on his face since he knew Grimmjow was not an early bird and that he was the reason behind that yawn.

"All you have to do is hop in the shower. It is already running. Your school uniform is in the front so I will go get it for you." Ulquiorrra informs her.

"Thanks servant. You will get a treat later on…" Grimmjow jokes as she pats the top of his head with her hand before reaching for the waistband of his pants when he catches her hand.

"Not this morning…no sex." He tells her with some finality in his tone before leaving her in the bathroom to take a shower.

"Your no fun…Ulquiorra." Grimmjow shouts so he could hear her before she slides down from the sink counter before stepping inside of the shower.

Once Grimmjow finish taking her shower and dried off she dressed in the female version of the school's uniform.

"This is a seriously short skirt…" Grimmjow states once she put it on and turns a little causing the filmsy material flying upwards revealing her lacy underwear.

"I saw that…" Ulquiorra shouts while making up the bed when he saw Grimmjow do it again.

She found the shirt a little to tighten as she was buttoning it in the middle of her chest, "Are you sure this is the biggest size shirt they have?"

"The old lady picked out your size. I'm sure that she saw you had a developed chest so she would get you the largest size shirt." He tells her after putting the pillows against the bedpost.

"So how is this going to work out when they see us walking together and living together?" Grimmjow questions before placing the sweater over her buttoned down shirt.

"When we are there we are complete strangers until after the first day because new people bond faster. In the afternoon, we will take the same route but you have to be in front so people would think that we live in the same apartments."

"Like I said before the one with all the answers." Grimmjow jokes after hearing him explain to her the plan.


	28. Chapter 28

"Once again there is no snow…" Grimmjow say in disappointment once the pair made their way out of their apartment complex.

"And I thought I was the only one that missed the snow?" Ulquiorra claim which was directed more towards himself then Grimmjow.

She turn to face him and stick her tongue out, "I can miss whatever I want. Got that?"

Ulquiorra simply shrug his shoulder in an up and down fashion at Grimmjow's feelings were about the snow, "So how long do we have to stay at the school?"

"That I don't know but until then we have to do a recon to see how the Karakura site works and know the ins and out of it." Ulquiorra remind her when he notice that Grimmjow had her arms folded across her chest.

"Why couldn't we have a fun assignment?" She complain with a fake frown apparent on her face.

"Knowing you, you will make it fun...just don't cause any trouble for the males." Ulquiorra warn her.

Grimmjow had a wicked smile on her face when she heard Ulquiorra's warning "Oh come Ulquiorra, that's no fair."

'_That's why I told you that.' _He thought to himself since he knew Grimmjow's personality.

"Let's go," She tell him while reaching for his hand before starting to pull him in the direction of the school.

A small smile appear on his face when he observe Grimmjow's sudden eagerness to go to school after complaining about going earlier.

0000

"Ichigo!" A young man with short spiky orange hair, brown eyes, and peach skin tone can hear someone call out his name.

He glance up to see a teen aged girl around his age with brown eyes and long waist-length burnt orange hair waving at him.

However she was not alone she stood among a small crowd of four others but he greeted the orange haired girl first, "Orihime"

"Where are my manners good morning, Ichigo." She restate her greeting to her fellow orange haired friend.

"Sado" he say to the tallest one in the group, who had wavy brown hair that covered his brown eyes. He responded back with an "Ichigo"

"Uryū" he direct to the male with black, raven-colored hair and blue eyes with rectangular shape lens glasses. "Ichigo" he return the greeting.

"Rukia" he then greet a pale skin, violet-colored eyes and black hair with one strand hanging between her eyes. "Ichigo"

After exchanging a weird way of greeting each other in the morning, they soon made their way inside of Karakura High School building.

"Orihime, wait up." A girl with brown eyes, short and dark hair that was spiked out at the sides run towards the traveling group of four, "Did you guys hear...that we are receiving new students today in class?"

For some reason everyone faced Rukia, who immediately whip out her cell phone then press a couple of buttons before shrugging her shoulders up and down.

"What is that suppose to mean Rukia?" Ichigo inquire toward the raven haired teenage girl with a shock look on his face.

"Thanks for tell us that, Tatsuki. I appreciate that." Orihime thank her best friend before seeing her take off toward their homeroom door.

"There may be a strong possibility that it's not a Soul Reaper since Rukia couldn't find the names of our new students." Uryū claim once Tatsuki was out of earshot.

"Check again," Ichigo order her before Rukia quickly retort with, "I'm already on it!"

The gang wait a few minutes until they heard the final result of Rukia's second search attempt. The result came in a form of a sigh as she place her phone at her side. "I just confirmed that it wasn't a Soul Reaper or anyone from the Soul Society."

Orihime glance back and forth at each of her friends facial expression, "Well we can say that we won't have to worry about them. Let's hurry up...we don't want to upset Ms. Misato."

That seem to return the group's attention to what was more important when the late morning bell went off by the time they cross the threshold of their respective homeroom class.

0000

"Hey Ulquiorra…I meant Ryouta, Takeo…which homeroom did they place you in?" Grimmjow whisper loud enough for only Ulquiorra to hear her.

"First year, third class." He answer her question.

Ulquiorra watch as Grimmjow unfold her folded sheet of paper and search for her homeroom number, "Would you look at that…we are in the _same_ homeroom!"

"You sure are excited about that aren't you?" Ulquiorra tease Grimmjow causing her to nod her head up and down in a yes manner.

"Well it seems as if you two are talking nicely with one another. Do you two personally know each another?" the secretary pose to the two.

"No ma'am, this is the first time that we met today…can you believe it?" Ulquiorra answer the secretary's question.

The woman pause, as her intense gaze capture the two within her eye sight, "It seems as if I must have misread. It's just that judging by you two body language, you two are quite relaxed with one another without knowing each other, that's why I asked?"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra exchanges looks with one another before facing the secretary again. "Pardon my curious question then, I will be showing you two to your respective homerooms."

"It is fine. I happen to take an interest in women who have a curious nature." Grimmjow says which went unheard by the secretary but Ulquiorra heard exactly what she said.

Grimmjow allow a wide smile to appear on her face after watching Ulquiorra shake his head at Grimmjow's actions.

'_So starts the first day of school at Karakura High.' _The two shared similar thoughts after falling in behind their guide, the secretary.

0000

"Rise" "Bow" "Greet" "Good morning, Ms. Misato" "Take your seats."

A young woman with brown hair that was styled in a ponytail with glasses was now standing before a classroom full of teen aged students, "Alright class, I have some news that I will deliver after going through the rooster to see if we have everyone here today."

"Chuzuru Honshō...Keigo Asano...Kurosaski Ichigo...Mahana Natsui...Michiru Ogawa...Mizuiro Kojima...Orihime Inoue...Ryō Kunieda...Tatsuki Arisawa...Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado..."

'_Wait a minute,' _the woman run down her attendance list to see that she had no red "X" marks on her pad. _'Everyone is here! Yeah...everyone is finally here.' _

While she was in her thoughts of happiness a light rasp against her homeroom door catch her attention, _'Oh that's right, how could I forget.' _

"Ladies and gentleman, we will be having two new students joining our class from now on. So make sure you treat them with common courtesy and respect." Ms. Misato speak while making her way toward her classroom door.

Whispers were heard among the students, as some were genuinely curious while others could careless of having new students in their class.

The sight of a teenage boy with short neatly combed brown colored hair who stroll inside of the classroom with his eyes close then there was a teenage girl with long raven hair that reach a little ways past her shoulders.

"You can write your name on the board with the marker." Ms. Misato inform them while pointing at the board where the holder for the markers was placed.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow reaches for a green or a blue marker and begin to scribble their names on the board.

"Hey is it me or is the new girl totally _hot_?" a boy with medium-long brown hair that flip outwards lean over to a boy with short black hair parted down the middle with a stray bang in his face and the tips fanned.

"It is not nice to talk about the new girl like that Asano-san." The boy with black hair respond to his brown hair friend.

"You just don't understand me, Kojima." His brown haired friend overreacted at his statement.

"Anger is not really good for your body it causes…" Asano ignore what Kojima was saying before hearing Ms. Misato's voice.

The boy with short brown hair who wrote his name with the green marker speak first, "My name is Ryouta, Takeo."

"Hello my name is…" Grimmjow pause when she could feel something lurking behind her.

She cut her eyes to the left the instant she noticed a black shadow with shining yellow eyes behind her sensing that it had an alternate motive.

"Don't move." She can hear Ulquiorra whisper in a low tone as Grimmjow force herself to stay in her current position.

She can feel arms locking underneath her chest causing her chest to rise as she can feel someone squeezing them within their hands, "They're nothing like my Orihime's but they may have potential."

Grimmjow's instinct was flaring up again this time it was telling her to move her head to the side when she notices a foot fly pass her head just barely grazing her against her ear.

"You pervy female! Keep your hands off of those who don't want you!" Grimmjow can hear a girl's voice when she notice that the girl did not hold a particular care for flashing her undergarments.

'_I think I like this class already.' _Grimmjow inwardly thought to herself along with a hidden smile on her face.

"Sorry about that...do please continue." Ms. Misato encourage Grimmjow to continue on with her introduction.

"Good morning, my name is…" She pause when she realize that the orange haired Soul Reaper from the forest was currently sitting in the back of the classroom.

'_Oh crap...would he remember that Ulquiorra and I know each other?' _she thought to herself, "Sora Aoi, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Well then Mr. Ryouta and Ms. Sora, welcome to class 1-3, my name is Ms. Misato. You can come to me for any problem that arises, okay?" Ms. Misato introduce herself to her new students.

They both nod their heads before they were ask to make their choice of available seats in the class. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow make sure to sit close to one another but behind the orange haired boy.

Grimmjow lean over toward Ulquiorra, "I didn't know that the orange haired boy sitting in your row is a Substitute Soul Reaper along with the girl over there."

Ulquiorra observe where Grimmjow's finger were pointing at, "We have to be careful around them but so far it seems as if they haven't figured us out yet."

She nod her head to show that she agree with the plan, "Let's start our first day of school."

His statement bring a small smile on his face before returning his attention back to the front of the classroom.

0000

The final bell ring signaling that it was time for the students to leave and head home for the rest of the day.

'_Who knew that school was going to be this much work?' _Grimmjow thought to herself after making her way out of the classroom.

'_I wonder what class Ulquiorra is in?' _she thought to herself before mentally slapping herself for not asking where they should met up in the afternoon.

'_I guess I can wait outside on the school ground for him…unless he is already out there.' _She inwardly thought before deciding to wait out in the courtyard.

Grimmjow was making her way through the crowded hallways of Karakura when she suddenly remembers which entrance and exit she and Ulquiorra went through this morning.

'_Maybe I should try there.' _ She made her way through the students, who exchange their slippers for their sneakers or whatever shoes they had decided to wear for school that day.

'_Note to self make sure that I buy two lockers for the both of us.' _She made a mental note of all the things that she and Ulquiorra would need while they were at school.

The courtyard of the school was similar to the hallways except there was a lot more available space to move around and about freely without getting tangled up in the process.

"Meow" "Meow"

Grimmjow glance around before noticing a black cat that appear to be stuck in one of the trees before looking around to see people passing by the cat. _'Does anyone else see this cat?' _

She soon made her way over to the tree where the cat was, as it seem to be calling her to help it get down safely.

'_How did you get up there kitty cat?' _she thought to herself before deciding that saving the kitty would be one of her few heroic deeds for the day.

The cat continue to call out in soft meows until it briefly cease making noise once Grimmjow had made her way over to where the cat was, "I'm here to get you."

A male teacher around the age of his mid-twenties observes a raven-haired girl standing in front of the tree with her arms extended upwards

'_I wonder what she is reaching for?' _he thought to himself.


	29. Chapter 29

"Its alright kitty. I'm here to get you down." Grimmjow softly coos to the black cat, which seem to be warming up to her advances.

The male teacher continue his observation of the new girl's actions and begin to wonder to himself what it is she could be reaching for.

The cat seem to comply with Grimmjow as if it could sense no danger from the raven-haired girl and eagerly hop into her awaiting arms.

"See now was that so bad?" she inquire to the cat, which meows after she scratch its favorite spot behind its ear.

The male teacher was standing a couple of feet away from Grimmjow before hearing someone calling his name which catch his attention. "Mr. Manabu,"

A man with a muscular built, black hair, and a mustache was the one who called his name, "Yes, what is Mr. Kagine?"

"We were just informed that we have a brief staff meeting once we finish up with afternoon duties." The man name Mr. Kagine answer.

By then Grimmjow had already placed the cat on the ground when she spotted Ulquiorra at the front gate, _'There you go…'_

"Thank you for the update." The man name Mr. Manabu thank his colleague as his mind was on the young lady who was at the tree.

However when he turned back in that direction, he no longer saw the young woman, _'A mental note to myself... make sure to kill Mr. Kagine first.'_

Mr. Manabu continue on with his afternoon duties while secretly hoping to see the raven-haired girl again among the crowd of students that attend Karakura High.

'_I wonder why he was staring at Grimmjow?' _Ulquiorra thought to himself after he witness what he just saw when Grimmjow was rescuing the cat from the tree.

"I see you were playing heroine again." He mention to her once she made her way over to where he was waiting for her.

A small smile was apparent on her face, "The poor cat was just begging me to help it down so I did."

Ulquiorra push his back away from the wall as the couple began to make their way home without rising a threat to their true identities.

"So did you enjoy your first day at school?" Grimmjow pose to Ulquiorra once they made their way onto the courtyard of Suncrest Apartments.

"It was okay, mom but the girls were quite persistent with getting to know me." Ulquiorra comment which cause her to pause in the middle of her stride.

"You are joking right?" Grimmjow questions when Ulquiorra pause and glance over his right shoulder to look at her.

A gentle breeze was felt before he gave her his answer. "No."

By then the old lady that was their landlord stroll out onto the courtyard finding her new residents in the middle of a conversation.

"Aoi-chan, do you have a moment?" the old woman pose to the raven-haired girl after she stop and stand next to her.

Grimmjow respond to her adopted human name by breaking her stare down with Ulquiorra and glance to see the old woman standing next to her.

She look back at Ulquiorra before giving her answer, "Yes, I have time."

"Good, follow me then." She instruct Grimmjow before they turn back in the direction of her house.

When he receive no response from Grimmjow, he knew that she was capable of being jealous but not this jealous. _'So I find out something new…'_

He choose to go ahead and head up to their shared apartment since there was no point of waiting outside for Grimmjow.

"Were you two just having an argument?" the old woman inquire once they made it to the front of her home.

"No, ma'am we were just talking that's all." Grimmjow reassures the older woman.

"Are you sure? It looked as if you two were glaring holes into one another but I guess that's just my opinion." The old woman retorts.

'_Did it really look like we were arguing?' _she thought to herself after hearing what the old woman told her.

"I just remembered that I never told you two my name when you two first arrived. I guess that just comes with old age." The older woman comment to herself.

"It's okay. We never really properly introduce ourselves to you…well at least by our real names that is." Grimmjow oppose the old woman's statement.

"Wait a minute, how did you know my human name?" She question when she realize that the old woman had called her by the name "Aoi"

"Anyway, the delivery man had a package and he had to come check in with me twice. The first time when he enters and again when he leaves. So I simply eliminated all of the names that I personally knew and I was left with one…Sora Aoi." She explain how she figured out her name.

'_This old woman is as sharp as any Espada. I wonder how she knows so much about us?' _Grimmjow thought inwardly after hearing the old lady's reasoning.

"Well Ms. Sora, it is a pleasure to properly meet you, my name is Tomoko." The old woman introduce herself as Tomoko.

'_So that's her name…Tomoko.' _Grimmjow thought to herself.

"As you know my real name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and I'm the _Sexta _Espada of the _Decimo Court_ and the one that I was arguing with his real name is Ulquiorra Cifer and he is the _Cuarto_ Espada." Grimmjow introduce herself to Tomoko.

The old woman gasps when she recall that she had their ranks backwards, "Tell your friend don't be upset that I mixed your ranks up with one another."

A smile appear on her face when she remember how visibly upset Ulquiorra was when they first met each other. "I will. It was nice to finally learn your name Tomoko-san."

"Same to you Aoi-chan." Tomoko return the greeting when Grimmjow rise to her feet. She then made her way out of the elderly woman apartment.

Another gentle breeze was felt, as she place her hand on the side of her face to prevent her hair from blocking her vision.

'_Time to go home.'_

0000

"I didn't know that you were a student?" Ulquiorra heard the question that was directed to him once he reached in his pants' pocket for his apartment key.

He turn around to see that it was his neighbor name Katsumi, who had asked him that question.

Ulquiorra did not immediately answer when he heard Katsumi speak up again, "Judging from the colors of your uniform and our location you must attend Karakura High, am I right?"

"Yes, I just transferred over there." He confirms seeing as he still had to be polite toward the woman.

"So do you like it over there?" she inquire after she made her way out of her apartment and out onto the hallway.

Ulquiorra unknowingly glance over to the steps since he remembered the last time that the orange-haired woman was in front of him Grimmjow was watching them from that stairway.

"It's a nice campus and the teachers are decent but it was just my first day there." Ulquiorra highlights the school positive hoping that it would put an end to the woman's questions.

"Well just enjoy your high school years because they sure do fly right before your eyes." Katsumi advise before he turn his back to her and pull his key out his pocket.

By then Grimmjow had turned the corner and notice that the orange haired woman name Katsumi was walking toward her direction while Ulquiorra was opening the door to their apartment.

The orange haired woman flash her a rather large smile that did not sit right with Grimmjow and watch her the whole time as she scale down the stairs.

'_Something is not right with that woman.' _She thought to herself as she look at Katsumi's retreating back the entire time until she disappeared from within her sights.

She make her way to the open door of her apartment, lock the door, remove her shoes from her feet, and place them in front of the raised platform.

"So what did our landlord talk to you about?" Ulquiorra question about the subject of her and their landlord conversation.

Grimmjow place her bottom on the end of their queen size bed when she watch him remove the sweater from his body.

"It was nothing important. She just asked me a couple of questions…oh and she told me to pass on her apologies for mixing up our ranks after I explain how sensitive you were about that." She inform him while removing her socks from her feet.

Ulquiorra turn to see that Grimmjow had a serious look on her face when she spoke, "I even told her our specific ranks…oh and she told me what her name was."

"I think you should personally go down there and tell Tomoko-san that you accept her apology." Grimmjow continue to speak not hearing Ulquiorra respond to her statement.

He did not answer and merely watch as she remove her sweater from her body and place it on the bed's surface.

Since she was no longer in the mood for another session of silent treatment from Ulquiorra she merely rise to her feet and make her way into the bathroom. She made sure to slam the door hard and locked it afterwards.

'_Way to go Ulquiorra…you did it again.' _He thought to himself after he finish unbuttoning his school shirt and occupy the seat where Grimmjow previously sat.

'_I guess I will never learn…' _he told himself when he place his head in his hands.

0000

Grimmjow start to run some hot water as she hope that a shower would distract her thoughts away from the previous two strained conversations that she had with Ulquiorra.

'_I knew that the girls were going to go ape shit for him. I mean he is quiet and exudes a bad boy kind of personality.' _She thought while allowing the water to run down her face.

'_When we first entered the classroom…wait not even then but when we first came to the school majority of the women were hitting on him.' _She thought when she remembered how the secretary led them to their homeroom was staring at Ulquiorra the whole time.

'_Why can't they have their own person to lust after?' _Her fists clench while she grind her teeth together.

'_Not to mention that the orange haired bitch who lives next door will not stop at nothing to get her hands on him.' _She slam her clench fist against the wall ignoring the pain surging through her fist.

'_I mean I can understand why they like him from the looks or could it be that I am obsess with him?' _she ask herself.

'_He is every girl's wet dream…or is that my dream?' _she thought to herself when she reach out for the knob of the shower to turn it off.

She slid down till her knees were on the tub floor with her hand sliding down the wall. _'It's official…I'm jealous.' _

'_I need to get out of this funk.' _She thought to herself as she manage to crawl out of the tub and place two of her feet on the cushion mats that were in the bathroom.

Grimmjow lean her weight on the sink for support before she take the palm of her hand and wipe the steam away from the glass.

'_Yeah I look like Ulquiorra's color.' _She thought while reaching for a towel, making her way to the door, and unlocking it.

0000

Ulquiorra sit straight up when he could hear Grimmjow play with the bathroom lock and glance upward toward the door when she push it open wide.

Grimmjow stroll outward while drying the inside of her ears with one of the ends of the towel. She ignore Ulquiorra's presence altogether and make her way over to the drawers.

He could tell that she did not completely dry her hair since it was matted down with droplets of water falling from her raven colored mane.

Instead of saying something to her, he make his way over to where she was searching for some sleeping clothes.

"Ulquiorra," she pause in her statement, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm giving the person that has all of my attention and love a hug. Do you want me to let you go?" he pose to her.

"Yes. I would like for you to let me go." Grimmjow contest with irritation evident in her tone.

"Sorry I can't do that." He oppose her in a firm tone denying his cooperation on letting her go.

Grimmjow slam the drawer back and try to shimmy her way out of Ulquiorra's arms but he had a vice like grip around her waist.

He could tell that she was becoming frustrated as she begin to sigh heavily at all of her failed attempts of escape.

"How about I make a deal with you?" He ask her catching her attention.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note: There is a lemon in this chapter with a rather interesting conversation beforehand. Thought I would just warn you all but enjoy the chapter.

4444

"Why do you want to play this game today, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow pose to him when all of her attempts of escape fell.

"Do you still want to make a deal with me?" Ulquiorra repeats the question from a couple of minutes ago.

He could feel her ease her tense muscles as he slightly loosen the grip around her waist when he heard her response "I'm listening."

"Good because for a minute there I almost let go of you." Ulquiorra comments with a sigh of relief while Grimmjow merely roll her eyes at his statement.

"You have to tell me why are you so upset and then I will let you go." He explain to her the rules of his deal.

'_Didn't I just have this conversation with myself in the shower?' _she thought to herself

She release a heavy sigh again before answering "I know how you are but when every single last girl give you the looks of "Hey fuck me!" that gets irritating after a while. Don't even get me started on that because the orange haired bitch that live next door is practically throwing it at you every time I'm not with you. Its not like I'm obsess with you or anything."

Ulquiorra secretly wanted to see the denial on her face but decided not to entertain that thought. "Do you feel better now?"

Although the question sounded as if he was still teasing her yet his tone was quite serious toward her. "Yes I do."

"Well you know what? I get jealous when guys stare at you longer then five seconds. I just want to punch them square in the face. Even if you happen to push someone out the way I do not like that. If the thoughts of them seeing you naked…oh its death for them." Ulquiorra confessed.

"So why do you like teasing me then?" Grimmjow inquires after hearing what Ulquiorra just told her.

"Oh that's easy to answer…I love the blank stare on your face before you get anger." He says to her with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

'_Eh?' _she thought after hearing his answer to her question.

"A deal's a deal. You told me what was wrong so I will let you go." He tells her which catch her off guard as she was starting to warm up to thier position.

"I like this position very much." He heard her say as he quickly return his arms around her waist after hearing her statement.

"Do we always have to resort to sex whenever we have problems?" Grimmjow inquires while glancing over her shoulder.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." She notice that he had a smirk on his face when she could feel his hand grasp the edge of her towel.

The towel slowly cascaded away from her body after a gentle tug revealing her in all of her naked glory to Ulquiorra.

"You want to know what else I love?" he ask her while kicking the towel off to the side once it landed on the floor.

He saw her nod her head in a "yes" manner. "I love the way you get angry and you take it out on me full-force. You don't hesitate to speak your mind and stand by your decision even if you're in wrong. I love how you have that evil glint in your eyes when you come up with a master plan, you devilish woman. I love when I make you purr and scream my name in the pillows. I love when you are submissive then you just take control. My god woman, you might be the death of me. "

"I always knew you were a pervert Ulquiorra…a pervert with all the answers." She mumbles to herself after turning around to face him.

"Now its your turn…" he turn the tables on her when he notice that she was unbuttoning his shirt.

"I love the way you think." She chimes in before she can feel his hands grasp hers stopping her action "Elaborate please?"

Grimmjow roll her eyes once again at the brown haired male in front of her, "The look you have on your face when you are in deep concentration. There is that better?"

Ulquiorra quickly nod his head up and down like a little kid, "I love how you always stay cool under pressure and never rush in without thinking first. I love the way you handle and diffuse any situation just by showing up. You have a beautiful face for a guy you know that."

"Why thank you my dear so do you." He says in a teasing manner before allowing her to finish unbuttoning his shirt.

"I love how you are a closet pervert freak with all the answers…" she pause before removing the shirt from his body, "oh and I love your penis too."

By then she had tugged on the waistline of his pants for extra emphasis, which in turn cause a smile to appear on her face. He place his hands on the back of her head lacing his fingers through her raven-haired coils and brings her face close to his.

Ulquiorra notice how Grimmjow had closed her eyes waiting in anticipation for his lips to meet hers "I haven't kissed you yet."

His statement cause Grimmjow to open her eyes and saw his brown eyes was staring directly into her own eyes, "Your eyes are very beautiful up close."

Her cheeks tint the color of pink after hearing what he just told her as she thought _'Where did all of this stuff come from all of a sudden?'_

"So are you going to kiss me or not?" she ask him before receiving her answer in the form of a gentle kiss.

Grimmjow wanted more and slightly parts her lips as his tongue slide in with ease and could feel his tongue exploring her mouth.

"God, I love blueberries." He proclaim after they separated from each other for air with his forehead still connected to hers.

Grimmjow reach out for his hand and guide him to their shared bed before she order him to "Sit down."

Ulquiorra followed her instructions and placed his bottom on the bed while Grimmjow continues to kiss him and place her bottom on his lap.

"I love this position with you." She admits to him once she place her arms around his neck and shifts her hips forward.

The movement of the fabrics brushing against him was arousing as she wore a satisfied grin on her face, "See what I mean?"

By then she had moved one of her hands down to his zipper, pulled it down slowly and placed her hand inside.

"See what I mean?" She repeats after showing some of his fluids that coated her fingers before she licked the liquid off of her fingers.

"So are you going to get on or do I have to put you on myself?" he ask her after seeing the action.

Instead of supplying an answer, she hold his whole love muscle in her hand, balance herself and slid down slowly while tightening her muscles at the same time.

He immediately feel her tighten around him when he lean forward and whisper in her ear. "Don't do that again."

A devilish smirk appears on her face after hearing that her little trick worked on him. "You mean this?"

She tighten her hold on him once again as she begin to move up and down again, causing him to mutter "God damn woman."

"What can I say I love sex." She confess with the same smile on her face before repeating the same actions over and over again every time she move downwards.

'_So she wants to play little games then.' _He thought to himself when he brings both of his hands underneath her chest region.

"I love your boobs." He tells her in an airless tone after moving her boobs inward and then circles while playing with her nipples at the same time.

She leans forward pressing her large chest in to Ulquiorra's face as he respond to her action by swirling his tongue slowly around her areola while his other hand properly tend to the neglected mound.

"Whew" A breathless Grimmjow groans when he repeated the same action for the left mound causing her to repeat the same whew noise from before.

He could feel her place her hands on his broad shoulders as she was still moving up and down when another thought popped up in his mind.

While Grimmjow was concentrated on moving up and down in her vertical action, Ulquiorra placed his hands on her rear and leaned back so that his back was on the bed.

"I love this position with you." He admit to her when her hands splayed across his chest for a strong solid support for her vertical movement.

When he feel her chest pressed against his, he knew it was his turn to take over but instead of switching position he take his middle finger and place it in her rear.

"I love that face you just made." He tell her while pumping his finger in and out as Grimmjow scratch his chest from the excoriating pleasure she was receiving.

"You are too tense, just relax." He whispers to her as he could feel her relax and then rolled them over so now that he was on top.

Ulquiorra grabs her ankles in order to move both of her legs in front of him and then locked his hands around her waist.

She could feel him remove himself from within her as she felt the odd sensation of being empty before feeling something trying to penetrate her other hole.

When he felt her tense up, he coaxed her into staying calm and breathing evenly, when she shout another "Oh my god!"

She screams after he manage to firmly plant himself in the hole as it slightly hurt when start to move a even slower pace.

After a couple of thrusts, he fills the hole up with his essence as Grimmjow felt as if she was plugged up by a cork.

"Let's not do that again." She whispers to him breathlessly once he removes himself from her other hole. She could feel the drops of his juices drip down to her nether region causing her to shiver from delight.

'_Hot as always.' _She thought to herself when she realize that Ulquiorra still held her ankles bind in his grip.

"Oh you thought that I forgot about this?" he interject when he start to rim his fingers around her senstive pink nether folds.

Ulquiorra take her pink peral in between his thumb and index finger twiddling it in the process; he could tell that she was eager and anxious for him when he notice some clear fluids begin to excessively leak.

He release her legs from his grip and dove in headfirst with his hands on the side of her body as he began to thrust into her.

"Yes" was repeated over and over as if it was one of her favorite mantra whenever they would make love to one another with the other being "Oh god."

She could tell that his goal was to launch themselves over the edge of the cliff. After some deep and powerful thrust, he release what he been storing up since the beginning of their session inside of her.

"I love my milk." She mentions while licking her lips in the process causing Ulquiorra to smile at the fact that he was able to properly satisfy her lustful taste.

He slowly leans in to then lenght of her body in order for him to shift his weight so he would not crush her. "It seems as if you rather enjoyed that."

"I enjoy it every time." She admits when she can feel him kissing her along her jaw line.

"Do you want to go at it again?" he ask her when he pause in the middle of kissing her neck to see her looking at him.

"I know you didn't really just ask me that." She says with a reassuring smile on her face. "I love that face."

4444

The morning rolled around slow for the pair as Ulquiorra once again served as the alarm clock for the couple.

'_Another day to wake up to…' _he thought to himself when he glance over to see Grimmjow sound asleep with her chest rising up and down.

'_I love that I can put her to sleep.' _He thought with a wide beam on his face before deciding to hurry up and start the morning routine with her.

He made his way out of the bed, rounded it to where she was sleeping, placed his hand on her shoulders and gently shook her.

"Five more minutes, mom." Grimmjow mumbles to her pillow while still in her deep slumber.

"Alright then rise and shine sleepy head." He says after grabbing her by the waist yet she still maintained her tight grip on her pillow.

'_I guess your morning routine doesn't change at all.' _He thought to himself as it felt like he had the same conversation with Grimmjow yesterday.

"Do we always have to wake up so early just to go to school?" Grimmjow inquires when she felt her bottom on the bathroom sink.

Ulquiorra leans over and starts the shower, "If you wake up any time sooner, we can share a shower with one another."

That seemed to do the trick for waking her up as she perk up and bring her hands together in excitement, "I swear Ulquiorra you seemed to know exactly how I think."

'_Sex, evil plans and oh I forgot my penis.' _He thought which cause a smile to appear on his face when he recall what she told him she loved about him yesterday.

"Hey do you think we can use the soap that makes bubbles?" she inquires with excitement evident in her tone when she asked.

He merely hold up the bar of soap that she just mentioned with a smile appearing on his face. Grimmjow quickly hops down from the sink and pulls the brown haired boy into the shower along with her.

'_I love this kind of love.' _


	31. Chapter 31

"I swear this skirt gives me problems." Grimmjow verbally complains as she tugs on the end of her pleated skirt for the umpteenth time today.

'_We shared a lot with each other last night.' _She thought to herself when she glanced over to where Ulquiorra was paying attention to the board.

"Ms. Sora, can you come up here to solve the problem?" The teacher asked her, which had broke her out of her thoughts.

Grimmjow merely rolled her eyes at the request since she had no clue as to what the teacher had talked about or what was written on the board.

As she made her way through the small aisle of desk, she could feel her skirt slightly inching up with every step she took in her stride.

Grimmjow glanced at the board and silently wondered what was written on it in the first place. She then turned her body to face the teacher and used her secret weapon, "Do you think you can walk me through it?"

The teacher seems to take the bait as he takes the marker away from her and guides her step-by-step through the board.

Ulquiorra merelu shakes his head at how gullible the teachers were at this school to fall for Grimmjow's look, _'Who could blame him though? She's very good at that.' _

The school bell soon rings as it signals to the students and the teachers that it was time for them to leave so that the next set of students could enter the class.

"Thank you, I appreciate the walk through, teach." Grimmjow thanks the man who as to her immediate left with a small smile present on his face.

"Any time, Ms Sora." The teacher quicly comments when he notices that she was about to take her leave from his class.

"I see you did it _again_." Ulquiorra's voice caught her attention when she spotted him with his back and his right foot propped against the wall.

Grimmjow knew how Ulquiorra could be jealous from her actions, "I only did it because I didn't know the answer to what was on the board."

"Is there anything that you want to do this afternoon?" Ulquiorra asks her as the students continue to pass each other in order to make it to their next respective class.

"Let's go out to eat. I don't feel like warming up food tonight." Grimmjow proposes to Ulquiorra after she brings her finger underneath her chin.

"That's fine." He agrees to idea and then reminds her about their next class. "Well we have Mr. Manabu for Literature with a quiz in the class."

She watched as Ulquiorra had pushed himself from against the wall while Grimmjow showed a visible look of excitement before being disappointed, "Just great...another class I don't like!"

4444

A man with short spiky silver hair and gray eyes sat behind a wooden desk with the name "Mr. Manabu" inscribed on the golden plate that was held up by a wooden block.

'_I wonder if that girl I saw yesterday came to school today.' _ He thought to himself as he draws a rather large "x" mark on the paper that he was currently grading.

He recalls observing the girl reaching up in the tree for something before Mr. Kagine prevent him from helping her out.

'_Of all times, Mr. Kagine would want to do his job...it would be then.' _He thought angrily when he realizes that he had accidently bore a hole in someone's paper.

'_Its too bad I didn't get to see her face.' _He thought to himself before placing the current paper he was grading to the side before reaching for another one.

The sound of his door opening followed by the noise of students conversing with one another mixed in with the sound of chairs that had scrapped against the floor told him that it was time for his next class.

He quickly breaks his concentraction from the stack of papers when he glances up and sees long black hair, which was the same color as the girl from yesterday afternoon.

'_This must be a dream…' _He thought to himself as he continues to quietly observe the girl from yesterday walks around the room for an empty seat.

'_I haven't seen her before…is she new to my roster?' _He notes as he leans over to his laptop and pulls up the roll for this particular class on his computer.

'_Two new students…a boy and a girl…Aoi Sora?' _He deduces her name when he notices the highlighted names of new students on his roll.

He had looked up and noticed that she occupied an empty seat near the window before her attention turn toward him.

'_My_ _god…she has a beautiful face.' _He quickly comments as he nearly fell out of his chair and on to the floor after he studies the features of Aoi's face.

'_I have to have her!' _The little voice in his head screamed. He then realize that he had graded the right answers with a "x" mark when an idea began to formulate in to a plan.

"Alright class, as you all know from your classmates that you have a pop quiz today. If you fail it, I will allow you a chance to make it up after school tomorrow." He informs the class before he makes his way down each aisle while passing out quizzes.

Ulquiorra glances down at the paper that was in front of him. _'Is this even qualified to be a test?' _He inwardly thought since he felt that a little could have easily answered the question that were present on the paper.

He suddenly had the urge to glance over to see what Grimmjow was feeling before the quiz. He observe her with both of her index fingers pointing at her temples as if she was trying to conjure up a thought before ultimately collapsing on the desktop's surface.

A couple of hours in to the test, the sound of the school bell rings again yet it was the final bell, which signaled that it was the end of the school day.

The students in Mr. Mananbu's class seem rather quite eagered to quickly hand in their papers while Grimmjow mantain an expression of defeat on her face.

"Ugh that test was so hard!" Grimmjow complains with her hands clutching her head once they exited Mr. Manabu's class.

"Are you sure because there were some baby questions on that test?" Ulquiorra provides an answer when he witness Grimmjow shaking her head in a no fashion.

Grimmjow merely shakes her head, "I think I'm going to have to stay after school to take that test over again. So are we going straight to a restaurant or do you want to change clothes?"

"Do you feel like going back home?" Ulquiorra inquires before they make their way out on to the courtyard of the school.

"Yeah since this skirt is giving me a problem and I definitely don't want to flash anyone along the way." Grimmjow states, as she had to pull down the back portion of her skirt for the umpteenth time today.

"I agree," Ulquiorra agrees with the statement when he suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching them as they were talking. He glances over his shoulder and spots Mr. Manabu eyes honed in on none other than Grimmjow.

'_There's something that I don't like about that man.' _He thought to himself, as he made sure to keep a close eye on their literature Mr. Manabu.

The walk home was a little quiet with mild conversation seeing as there was nothing really interesting happening around them at the moment.

"Freedom!" Grimmjow exclaims once she steps inside of their shared apartment. She did not hesistate to step out of her skirt in the middle of the walkway.

"I'm going to have to ask you to not bend over in front of me like that again." Ulquiorra mentions as Grimmjow bends down and glances over her shoulder.

A small smile quickly appears on her face before she inquires with, "Or what would happen to me if I do it again?"

"Then woman you won't be going out to eat today."

"Ah, Ulqui, you're no fun!" She pouts as she purposely bends over again and removes her shoes from her feet with a devilish smile apparent on her face. She then slightly jogs back to their bedroom.

Ulquiorra follows Grimmjow's suit except for bending over the way Grimmjow did and makes his way to their shared bedroom. He immediately noticed that for the third time today that Grimmjow had her rear in the air but this time there was nothing blocking his vision of her butt.

He quietly made long strides over to where she was standing, as she seem engross in searching for something before a loud noise was heard.

"Ouch! That fucking hurt Ulquiorra!" She quickly exclaims all while rubbing a now red mark on her butt with her hand to sooth the throbbing pain.

"I clearly remember warning you when we came in a couple seconds not to bend over in front of me." He says with a smirk on his face at the facial expression that was currently on Grimmjow's face.

"Very sneaky you green eyed bastard, just know you better watch your back after that." She threatens him as she points at him with her index finger with something in her grasps.

"Are those panties for me or do you plan on wearing them?" He inquires, which causes Grimmjow's cheeks to fluster after realizing that she had yet put on her undergarments.

She then glanced at her hand before her eyes cut to the cardboard box that held all the lingerie that she was given to, _'So I will give him the one on the ass… but my revenge will be sweet.' _

"So what time are we leaving?" Grimmjow inquires before finding Ulquiorra's nice blue and white vertical stripe button down shirt that she left open at the chest area.

Ulquiorra had already removed the pants portion of his school uniform and reached for a pair of dark wash colored jeans.

"How long will it take you to get dress?" he inquires as he makes his way over to the dresser to find a shirt to wear.

Grimmjow slides on a pair of black leggings until they were at the top of her hips before readjusting the shirt to proprely fit.

"I just need to put on my shoes and I'm done." She answered him when she saw that he had placed a white t-shirt over his bare chest.

Once the couple finished dressing for their date, they soon ran in to their orange haired neighbor, who made her way up the stairs to her apartment.

"Good evening." She greets Ulquiorra since she thought that he was by himself at least at the current moment.

"Good evening." He returns her greeting, as he was never rude toward anyone that did not give him a reason to.

As they neared the middle of the staircase, Grimmjow turned the corner to see Katsumi wink at Ulquiorra, who looked at her, when she tuned her head to see Grimmjow at the top of the staircase.

Katsumi knew from the look she was receiving that the raven-haired female had caught her and with a smirk on her face she greeted her by being polite. "Good evening _neighbor_."

Not expecting an answer from her, she was surprised when she heard her say, "Good evening _neighbor_,"

'_It is so on…that bitch think she has Ulquiorra wrapped around her finger! She got another damn thing coming.' _Grimmjow thought inwardly as she watched her neighbor retreating back walking down their shared hallway.

"Come on or I won't treat you to dinner." He told her when he saw that look to kill on her face.

She quickly snapped her head towards him before responding with a "No way! You said you were going to take me out and that is what you are going to do!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" he told her while extending his arm out to her which she gladly took without hesitation.

4444

Grimmjow decided to take Ulquiorra to the place where Gin took her, which happen to be where she ran into Ryou too.

"How did you find out about this place?" Ulquiorra inquired before pulling out the seat for Grimmjow.

"Before I answer that question, do you plan on being a gentleman tonight because I don't want this person in my bed tonight." Grimmjow posed towards Ulquiorra who wore a small smile on his face.

"Well one of us is going to be disappointed tonight then." He stated which caused a smile to appear on Grimmjow's face.

"Oh well excuse me then. It seems as if the gauntlet has been thrown down this afternoon. I am excited to see who the winner will be." She exclaimed before lifting her menu to her eyesight to see what she was in the mood for.

"You still didn't answer my first question, you know." He reminded her while he was observing the menu as well.

She placed the menu down and released a sigh; "Gin took me here after we had that big argument while we were here we ran into that band again. Does that answer your question?"

'_So this is where she went afterward?' _he thought to himself when he returned his eyes to the menu when their waiter came out to take their orders.

"Tell me something about you that I don't know about Ulquiorra?" she inquired when she realize she knew little about him on a personal level.

Ulquiorra leaned back in his chair to think about her question. "That I am a closet pervert."

His answered caused her to laugh at him since she figured that out ever since they had sex. "I figured that out but tell me something interesting about you?"

"Well in my spare time I read books." He answered, as it seems to do the trick for Grimmjow, who looked surprised.

"No wonder you had that open book on your desk in your room." She exclaimed causing Ulquiorra to raise a brow at her.

"Same question to you Grimmjow, tell me something I don't know about you?" he inquired, as he was curious to find out her answer to his question.

"That's a toughie," she said as she placed her chin on her propped up arm on the metal-wired table.

"I don't have sex with just _anybody_." She admitted with a small smile that appeared on her face afterwards.

"So besides not having sex with just _anybody _what do you do in your free time?" he asked her.

"I was either training, lifting weights, raising hell, arguing with spoon freak and the pink haired quack or just walk around Los Noches." She answered when their waiter returned with their drinks in his hand before placing them on the table.

"Sounds like you stayed busy then," he told her which caused her to nod her head in an up and down manner.

"Just like you except I stayed outside a little more then you did, ghost." She teased him about his skin color after reaching out to touch his cheek.

"Do you enjoy being a woman now?" he asked her changing the subject of their conversation while her hand still rests on his cheek.

Grimmjow did not immediately answer the question and glided her thumb across his cheek, "I still can't give you an honest answer to that question yet but if it allows me to enjoy moments like this with you then I wouldn't trade it back for me being a male."

He grabbed her hand that was on his cheek before taking it with his own, "Aw you got me blushing." He teased but he was being serious with his statement.

She knew he was being serious with his statement as he still held her hand tight in his hand it almost felt as if he was afraid to let go. Her heart swelled at the thought that someone wanted her not just for her physical appearance but for something more.

Even when the waiter delivered their respective orders neither one of them wanted to let go one of the other's hand.

"Can I borrow my hand so I can eat?" she joked knowing that sooner or later they were going to have to break contact with one another.

Ulquiorra knew sooner or later that they would have to use their hands for something but he enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his.

As they continued their conversation while eating their meals they realize that nighttime had fallen on Karakura Town and that they had classes in the morning.

"Do you ever wonder what is happen in Hueco Mundo?" Grimmjow inquired towards Ulquiorra.


	32. Chapter 32

Grimmjow mentally decides to keep her inward thoughts to herself seeing as she had already dampened their date night as it is.

"Do we really have to talk about Hueco Mundo? I thought we left that behind." Grimmjow questions not realizing how cutting her voice was.

"Uhm waiter, we're finished. Can we have the check?" Ulquiorra poses to their waiter once he was about to pass by their table.

_'How could I have been so rude to Ulquiorra?' _She inwardly thought when she casts her gaze in his direction when her thoughts continue to nag at her.

"Ulquiorra," She finds herself calling out to him for the second time on their way back home. "Yes what is it?"

"Do you think that you are in love with me?" She asks as she braces herself for his answer.

He releases a deep breath before answering her question, "Yes I think I am."

Ulquiorra could feel her arms tighten around his neck after supplying her with an answer. "Good. It would've been fair if I was the only one feeling these feelings."

"You know what Grimmjow?" he speaks up catching her attention this time, which causes her to ask. "Are you going to tell me what?"

"I never knew you had a soft side to you before. I just always thought you were this crazed sexy hellion that gets what she wants whenever she wants it whether its strings attached or not." He answers her question.

Grimmjow pinches his left cheek causing him pain. "I don't have a damn soft side to me Ulquiorra. Besides...I'm still that crazed sexy hellion."

"I'm sure you are." He tells her while they were making their way into the courtyard of Suncrest Apartments.

The pair makes there way over to their apartment complex when Grimmjow assists in pushing the door open with both of her feet since she occupied Ulquiorra's arms

"I'm rather surprised that you carried me all the way back home." She answers when she notices that they were a couple of feet away from their home when a bob of orange hair enter their sights.

Katsumi had purposely waited for the couple to come back so she could make her exit from her apartment in her club wear for her late night activites.

The pair notices that Katsumi wore a formfitting black dress with a lacy back showing some of her back. She wore ankle length suede boots with fringes around the ankle portion with a couple of bracelets, necklace and earrings. She tied her long orange hair up in a ponytail with a black ribbon.

She turns as if she was pretending that she was just now seeing them. "Oh hey, enjoy your night you two!"

After the last part of her statement, she strolls confidently down the hallway adding an extra swish in her step to make sure she catches Ulquiorra's attention.

"I can't stand that bitch!" Grimmjow muffles under her breath forgetting that she was right next to Ulquiorra's ear.

"It sounds like someone's jealous." He comments after Grimmjow produces her key to their apartment and hands it to Ulquiorra.

"Of what? A walking porcelain doll?" Grimmjow inquires once Ulquiorra let her down on to the floor.

"So are you paying her a compliment as in she is cute as a doll or are you calling her fake?" He inquires deciding to play around with Grimmjow and her apparent jealousy.

Grimmjow glances up at Ulquiorra while she was taking one of her shoes off before placing it at their entrance.

"Don't fucking play with me Ulquiorra! You know exactly what the hell I meant by calling her a damn doll." She fires back after taking off the other shoe.

"Fine, I will leave it alone then." Ulquiorra throws in the towel knowing that they could have this argument all throughout the night about Katsumi.

"Good." She says before stretching her arms over her head while stifling a yawn after bringing her hand to her mouth.

Grimmjow glances over her shoulder before speaking up, "Aren't you going to pick which one I have to sleep in tonight?"

A smirk appears on his face as the two makes their way into their shared bedroom.

4444

Morning rolls around for the couple as Grimmjow sits on the end of the bed with her head cradles in both palms of her hands.

"Do we really have to go to school everyday?" she poses because she really wants to just lay back down in the bed and sleep for the rest of the day.

"Yes we do or did you forget that we're on a mission?" she hears Ulquiorra from inside of the bathroom ask her.

Grimmjow let out a "ugh" as she rise to her feet before taking a couple of steps forward. "Besides you're the one who has to take a test this afternoon."

"Ah don't remind me about it!" she whines once she enters the bathroom alongside of her companion.

Ulquiorra cuts his eyes over to her as she reaches for her toothbrush, "You were the one who didn't do a good job on that test. There were questions like what is the color of the sky on there."

"Is that what was on your test? I rather have yours then mines." Grimmjow says before brushing her teeth with her toothbrush.

"Why don't you just use your charms to get what you want, like you did in math class?" Ulquiorra suggests after hearing Grimmjow's dilemma.

Grimmjow glances over to Ulquiorra, who was now washing his face with a washcloth, "So are you saying that you are fine with them touching me?"

He pauses in his actions before looking at her. "No. If they do then they will be missing fingers the following day."

Grimmjow just sticks her tongue out at him after hearing his hypocritical answer before concentrating on her morning routine.

"How about this…if you aren't done by the time I finish getting dress, you will go to school just as you are." Ulquiorra tells her since he knew all to well how she liked to kill as much time as possible.

"Such a kill joy." She mumbles to herself before feeling a stinging sensation at her legs, as she had to hold in her yelp of pain.

"I heard that!" Ulquiorra says with a towel in his hand and a small smile graces his face.

'_You fucking green eyed bastard!' _she inwardly thought to herself while she continues brushing her teeth and nursing her now sore leg.

4444

Mr. Manabu parked his car in his designated parking spot that even had his name on a small metal sign. _'Why did they place me near Mr. Kagine?'_

He glances at his passenger side to see his open briefcase with graded quizzes from the previous workday.

'_I don't know what to do with these kids! It's like literature isn't sticking with them.' _He thought to himself before he reaches over to close his briefcase only to have some papers fall out.

An "A" plus caught his attention before his eyes trekked over to the name to see that it was the new boy named, Takeo, Ryouta.

'_Maybe there's hope after all…'_ he thought to himself when he shifts to the next paper behind Ryouta's.

A "C" plus caught his attention as well since it was a university test that he had given to Sora Aoi, so he could make her take the test over. _'I'm surprise she got a "C" plus, most of my students would have miserably flunked this kind of test.'_

'_She's smart, beautiful, and caring. It sounds like the perfect woman for you, doesn't it?' _his conscious asks him after her gathers the rest of the papers from within his car.

'_You damn right she is.' _He answers his conscious question before placing the stray sheets of paper back inside of the briefcase before closing it shut.

'_Alright then go get your girl.' _His conscious instructs him before he left his car with a crooked smile on his face, which hides all of his malignant thoughts.

'_You know I always get what I want.' _He thought before walking into the school building with briefcase in hand and papers under his arms.

4444

Ulquiorra notices that Grimmjow was still rubbing her thigh as a smile appears on his face since he knew he was the cause of it.

She had tried to exact her revenge on him from the previous mark he had made on her right thigh before he continued to assault her leg with more whips to it.

After a while, she just called it quits in order to nurse the stinging sensation she had on her leg but vowed that she would catch him off guard.

"I can't wait to wipe that fucking smirk off of your damn face." He hears her statement causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

"I would like to see you try." Ulquiorra says causing her face to turn red from anger before noticing that they were now on Karkura High school grounds.

"You know I probably should be going. I have to stay after school to retake that test again." Grimmjow says once they were closing in on the entrance of the school.

"I'll just wait for you." He tells her before glancing up towards his left hand side to see someone was tracking Grimmjow with their eyes.

'_I definitely need to stick around for the afternoon then.' _He thought when he realizes who the person identity was.

4444

The bell rings signaling for the students to move on to their next class which causes Grimmjow to break out in to sweats about going to her next class.

'_I need to come up with a way to miss that test…' _she thought to herself but chooses to go against it since she would not be able to escape it no matter how hard she tried.

She notices defeated looks and some of knowing on her fellow classmates face once they left Mr. Manabu's classroom.

'_Well at least I wasn't the only one who thought they had failed the test.' _She thought as she felt a burden rise from her chest as she scans the crowd for Ulquiorra.

'_He's usually the one that is on time…not me.' _She inwardly thought to herself before realizing it was her anticipation in finding out the unknown that causes her to arrive early.

She continues looking around for Ulquiorra before deciding to enter inside of the classroom to take her respective seat. _'I might as well go in since I'm already here.'_

"Good afternoon, Mr. Manabu," She greets her teacher once she enters the classroom before locating her designated seat for that classroom.

'_There she is…'_ Mr. Manabu thought once his eyes lay on a teenage girl with raven-hair enter inside of his classroom.

"Ah, Good Afternoon, Ms. Sora, you're here quite early?" her teacher asks her while looking at her the entire time.

'_Do teachers have to be so observant of their students?' _ She thought once she settles down in her seat.

"I thought that I was late by how crowded the hallways were. I didn't know I was this early." Grimmjow partial tells her teacher the truth with the latter part being false.

Mr. Manabu briefly glances outside to show Aoi that he was being considerate to her statement. "You know what, you're right or it could be that people are just scared to come into my classroom."

Grimmjow wanted to scream that he had told the truth about his previous statement but had choosen to keep it in her thoughts instead.

"What do you think Aoi? Do you think I'm harsh teacher?" he inquires toward the lone student that was sitting in his room.

'_I don't damn know! This is the first full class I have had with you since I got here.' _She thought to herself as she mentally wishes for another student to enter the classroom with her.

Grimmjow simply decides to shrug her shoulders up and down to show she really did not know the answer to that question.

"I appericate your honest answer to my question." He compliments her with a smile present on his face before pausing to take his glasses off to clean them with his shirt.

'_He has some pretty eyes.' _She thought when she observes Mr. Manabu cleaning his glasses with his dress shirt.

'_Wait…what the hell am I thinking? I shouldn't be complimenting my teacher like that.' _ Grimmjow thought to herself as she mentally shakes her head to clear her thoughts.

"So Ms. Aoi, do you like Karakura so far?" he inquires about her interest in the city that they were in.

'_It's better than dry ass Las Noches…' _"It's quite a small town but it has so many interesting sights and mysteriousness surrounding this place."

Mr. Manabu returns his glasses back over his eyes before he responds to Grimmjow's statement. "I agree that there are some interesting things about Karakura but I am sure you will grow to like it."

Grimmjow merely nods her head in agreement before the sight of students entering the room ease the tension she had felt when she was speaking to her teacher.

When she notices Ulquiorra's brown hair enter her vision she damn near jump for joy as she plans to tell him about the unusual conversation that she just had with Mr. Manabu.

"Alright class." He catches the entire class attention even the ones that were still trickling in before the late bell rings.

"I have your scores in my hand." He says flashing them the papers with a visible red mark on them.

Grimmjow inwardly feels her fear creeping back. _'Just great!'_


	33. Chapter 33

"I must say class, these scores that I have in my hand…are not a surprise to me." Mr. Manabu speaks up as the students in his case exchange looks with everyone else.

"Not even in the least bit did shock come across my face when I graded these papers." he adds in as he holds the stack of folded papers up in the air for the class to see.

Grimmjow tries to see if her paper was the first one on top of the stack but unfortunately for her Mr. Manabu continued to flail the paper about.

However on Ulquiorra's end, he did not seem faze by his teacher's statements of disappointment. _'He manages to strike fear in their hearts just with the red ink of a pen. Interesting enough.' _

Mr. Manabu makes his way through the aisles of his various students wen he instructs them, "I don't want you to open your papers until I give you the go ahead."

Grimmjow grew nervous every time Mr. Manabu made his way over toward her direction only to have him pause in front of her before he ultimately pass right over her.

'_Why do I really care about this grade?' _She inwardly ponders to herself before Mr. Manabu places her paper on her desk. Her thoughts swiftly left her mind once she spots the white sheet of paper with a bold red ink written in as an alphabet grade.

She glances at the paper and can slightly make out numerous red scratch marks from the folded portion she was given. _'Holy crap! I so totally failed this.'_

"Alright class," Mr. Manabu's voice can be heard once he passed out the last quiz before he made his way to the front of the class.

He pauses in the middle of his announcement as he had the quiet satisfaction of watching their desperate faces as they silently prayed to their god or gods or wished to whoever they can think of to call on for a good grade. After prolonging their torture long enough, he says "If you have an "F" on the test you can't make it up at all. If you have a "C" you can make it up this afternoon for tutorial."

The groans of anticipation gnawing at his students were audiable heard from his position in front of the class, "Alright then, open up your papers."

Ulquiorra swore he thought he was at funeral at how deadly silent it became after receiving the go ahead from their teacher.

'_You would think somebody had died with the way its so quiet in here.' _Ulquiorra thought before opening the paper to look at his grade.

'_Didn't expect anything less…' _he thought after his eyes came into contact with the red "A" that was at the top of his paper.

He glances over toward Grimmjow's direction while thinking, _'Now what is it that you got?' _

Grimmjow, like the rest of her fellow classmates, had to psych herself up to at least put her hand back on the paper.

She releases a breath while thinking, _'What's the harm? I mean it is just a simple quiz…and not the end of the world. Is it? What if I failed? What would Ulquiorra think of me? What would my classmates think?' _

Grimmjow continues to stare at the folded paper in front of her. _'Is now or never!'_

She gently grasps at the ends of the folded portion of her paper before opening it in a manner so that the paper would not tear in half from her force.

Ulquiorra observes Grimmjow's face drop as she sits until her back touches the back of the chair and slightly leans her head back on to her chair.

The class abruptly bursts in to cheers of happiness and joy after they all realize that they all pretty much pass the quiz.

Mr. Manabu watches as his class of about twenty-five students rejoice at the simple fact of passing a small yet simple quiz.

'_I swear these imbeciles will go even crazier if they learn that I had to rigged their first scores and graded them on a curb.' _ He inwardly thought while pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

His eyes stealthy makes its way over to where Aoi was sitting as he notices by her facial expression and body language that she was disappointed in her score.

'_If you only knew Aoi…if you only knew.' _He repeats that thought in his head before calming his eagered students down with a flick of his wrist.

"So since every one has done such a good job on their quiz. I will allow you a fifteen minute break, how does that sound?" he offers to the students, who flashes him weird expression due to his peculiar actions.

Another quick cheer emerges from the students before they quickly and quietly returns to their assigned seats.

Grimmjow simply eyed the red-letter grade that was stamped on top of her name in front of her eyes, _'I knew it had to be true…' _

"Aoi?" a voice calls out to her snapping her out of her thoughts.

Grimmjow reacts by quickly folding the test back over so that the letter was not visible to whoever called her name.

She glances up to see that it was none other than the individual who had graded her paper…Mr. Manabu.

"It is nothing really to be ashamed of Aoi. You didn't know majority of the information on that test so I will not hold it against you. That's why I will allow you to make it up today, does that sound fine to you?" Mr. Manabu comforts her.

Grimmjow merely nods her head up and down to show she understands the plan. It was then that she had noticed that Mr. Manabu had reached over on her desk and collected the quiz in his hand.

"Thank you." She shows her appreciation toward her teacher for being so understanding of her situation.

Ulquiorra simply observes the interaction of their teacher Mr. Manabu with Grimmjow, who was known as Aoi outside of their shared apartment.

'_It something not right about that guy…' _Ulquiorra inwardly notes since this was the second time today that Mr. Manabu was staring at Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra calmly pushes his chair away from his desk with Grimmjow's desk as his destination.

"Excuse me, Mr. Taketo," Mr. Manabu catches Ulquiorra's attention, which happens to stop him in the middle of his tracks.

"What is it, Mr. Manabu?" Ulquiorra politely inquires as he tried to bite back the venom from entering in his tone.

"I wanted to see if you were interested in taking a higher level of English. What you displayed to me from this test is that you have a very comprehensive knowledge about English. So I am going to recommend you for an advanced placement class." Mr. Manabu suggests.

"I greatly appreciate the offer but I think I am in the right class that suits my learning style." Ulquiorra supplies a student-like answer before pushing pass his teacher.

'_Someone is in a rather defensive mood…I wonder why is that?' _Mr. Manabu thought while watching Ulquiorra's retreating back make his way over to where Grimmjow was sitting.

A small smile quickly appears on his face once he confirms his suspcious thoughts before he turns back in the direction of his desk.

Grimmjow could hear some footsteps swiftly approaching her as a sense of dread and relief hit her once she found out who it was.

"So how did you do?" Ulquiorrra asks her once he approaches her.

"Uh, I got a C on my test but Mr. Manabu will allow me to make that up." Grimmjow answers with a small smile on her face while she looks up at him.

'_Where did her test go?' _Ulquiorra silently thought to himself after noticing that her test was vacant from her desk.

"That's good. At least its not an "F"." Ulquiorra states in a tone of relief.

"So what did you make on the quiz?" Grimmjow inquires to Ulquiorra's letter grade on the quiz.

He scratches his cheek with his index finger while looking away from Grimmjow, "Well…"

"You know its okay that you don't want to hurt my feelings an all so you don't have to answer." Grimmjow states when she returns her gaze at her outstretched hands against her desk. "I really appreciate that."

Ulquiorra had to stop himself from enclosing the one who holds his heart in their hands within his arms to console her.

'_I hate this school…' _Ulquiorra suddenly thought to himself before he settles with placing one of his hands on top of her shoulder.

"If you need any help you can ask me to tutor you." Ulquiorra suggests in a manner to keep their personal relationship hidden from watchful eyes.

Grimmjow releases a sigh of relief, "Thank you I greatly appreciate that…"

'_So it seems as if the new students are quite acquainted with one another.' _Mr. Manabu concluded after watching the two students interaction with another.

4444

The sound of the final bell ringing snaps the tired students, who had exhausted their brains by acquiring all of the knowledge in their classes, quickly take their exit of the school building.

"So do you want to wait for me to get out of tutorial?" Grimmjow poses to Ulquiorra after catching up with him in the hallway in the crowd of high school students.

"I'm sure I can find something to do for this afternoon." Ulquiorra verifies that he will stay just because she requested him to.

A wide smile appears on her face after hearing Ulquiorra's statement. "I owe you one for doing me this favor."

Ulquiorra knew from experience that that particular expression that was displayed on Grimmjow's face had an subliminal meaning to it.

"So what _exactly_ is it that I'm going to get for doing this favor?" Ulquiorra inquires as he steps closer to Grimmjow due to the limited movement from the size of the crowd.

She did not immediately answer his question instead she walks off, stops, glances over her shoulder and responds with "If I were to tell you that…then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

That caused a smile to appear on his face as well before wondering, _'How did I ever get myself caught up with such a wickedly sexy woman.' _

4444

Grimmjow attempts to makes her way through the rush hour traffic of the students trying to all rush from school in order to make it back home.

"Excuse me," "Ouch!" "Watch where the hell you are going!" "Hey asshole, say excuse me!"

Once she manages to catch her breath, a unknown student had bumped her behind rather hard causing her to lose her balance and fall forward.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" was her mantra once she slightly recovered from her face forward fall.

"Take my hand, Aoi." Grimmjow heard a familiar voice instructs her as she looks upward to see a hand, palm forward, extended out to her.

Grimmjow reaches one of her hands out for the hand before feeling someone strong pull her back up to her two feet.

"Are you alright?" a masculine voice ponders this time as Grimmjow dusts her skirt off with her free hand.

Grimmjow glances upward to thank the helper before she realizes whose exact hand it was that helped her up.

"I think so…" she responses before seeing that same someone starts to pick up her books, that fell from within her grasp, from the floor.

"Your knee doesn't seem to agree with you, young lady." The voice suddenly mentions to Grimmjow causing her to check her knees.

Grimmjow glances down to see that there were two red marks on the front part of both of her knees and starts to press her finger gingerly against the marks. "Oh this…this is nothing."

"So why are you wincing right now?" the person inquires after seeing her next action.

"At least as your teacher, I should have an obligation to help my students out when they need it. Let's see if the nurse is still in the infirmary." He suggests.

Grimmjow knew it was pointless to try and verbally disagree since her knees were indeed bothering her and the man appeared not to budge until she confirm her moving.

'_He's not such a heartless teacher…' _She inwardly thought to herself while following Mr. Manabu to the infirmary.

4444

'_I just really want to go to home.'_

Ulquiorra casually strolls around the inside of the school due to being bored but was instantly reminded of the real reason why he was still there.

'_That's right...I promised Grimmjow that I was going to stay for her.' _

'_Not only that but I don't have a good feeling about Mr. Manabu…' _Grimmjow thought to himself while walking past an array of classrooms.

'_It was the look that he gave Grimmjow when we were walking to school this morning.' _He recalls from his memory from what happen earlier that morning.

'_And I am definitely sure that Grimmjow wasn't aware that she was being watched.'_

He countines to walk around making sure that he was within a reasonable distance away from Mr. Manabu's classroom.

Ulquiorra pauses at a sign which catches his attention, _'This just must be my lucky day today.' _

4444

"Ah…" Mr. Manbu speaks up before proclaiming, "Here we are!"

Grimmjow watches as Mr. Manabu knocks on the door of the infirmary while asking, "Are you in Nurse Kei?"


	34. Chapter 34

Mr. Manabu and Grimmjow patiently waited for a couple of more minutes for the nurse to answer but there was no response even after fifteen minutes had passed.

"Well I guess she's not in…" Mr. Manabu mentions after turning to face Aoi.

"Just great…" Grimmjow verbally complains since she can still feel the throbbing pain from her knees.

"It's strange though because she never leaves her door open when she leaves out for the day." Mr. Manabu comments while sliding the door open to his left exposing an empty infirmary room.

"I appreciate the concern Mr. Manabu but I think I can tolerate this small amount of pain. I just want to get this test over with so I can just go home." Grimmjow states to the back side of her teacher.

"Are you sure your fine with this?" Mr. Manabu inquires after turning around to face Aoi once again.

Grimmjow merely nods her head in an up and down fashion before the couple turns off in the direction of Mr. Manabu's classroom.

4444

Ulquiorra comes face to face with a white door that had black print on the clear window that read: "TEACHERS ONLY."

He glances left and right to see if any faculty and staff members were on the hallway. He reaches out for the slide door's handle and shifts it to the right finding it to be easily accessible.

'_This school doesn't keep anything locked up, do they?' _Ulquiorra thinks to himself since he was silently grateful that the door was unlocked.

He sticks his head inside first to make sure that the coast was clear. After confirming the fact that he was the only individual in the room, he steps in with no hesitation.

Ulquiorra quickly scans the area before locating a particular instructor's work area and makes his way over.

'_It seems like a simple desk.' _He inwardly thought to himself after observing the standard appearnce of a teacher's desk.

'_I think I might need something to cover up my hand.' _He thinks to himself before searching for something to cover his hand.

After locating a sanitization station, he finds some rubber gloves that were used for cleaning supplies.

'_So what does Mr. Manabu have in his desk?' _ Ulquiorra inquires once he takes a seat at the desk and reaches for one of the two drawers' handle.

'_I knew it…_'

4444

"Alright, Ms. Sora, you have all of the allotted time that's written on the chalkboard to complete the quiz. If you need some clarification on a question, you can raise your hand and ask me for assistance. Other than that, you can now start your test." Mr. Manabu instructs her while dusting the chalk off of his hands.

Grimmjow supplies a simple "yes" before realizing that there was some candy on Mr. Manabu's desk.

"Do you mind if I have some candy?" Grimmjow innoncently poses to him once she raises her hand in the air.

Mr. Manabu merely cuts his gaze to the glass bowl of candy that he had placed there before he left out for his mandatory afternoon duties.

A small but brief smile appears on his face as he grabs the bowl and strolls toward her.

"I'll leave it on your desk. So you don't have to raise your hand every time for a piece of candy." Mr. Manabu explains to her why he left the bowl on her desk.

He quickly resumes his place at the front of the classroom in order to properly proctor the exam as he treats it as he would have a class full of twenty-five or more students.

_'Maybe taking a test after school works best for me.'_ Grimmjow suggests to herself before reaching inside of the bowl and pulling out another piece of candy.

Grimmjow slowly unravels the colorful plastic wrapping that covers the candy, pops it inside of her open mouth, and savors the sweet tasting candy.

'_This is so good!'_ she inwardly screams from pure ecstasy after consuming the chocolate.

_'I can just eat another and another…' _

4444

Ulquiorra reaches inside of the top drawer, withdraws a manila folder, and peels it open from the folder's sides.

His eyes scan the content of the papers and discovers it was some of the quizzes from earlier in the day. There also was a report of all the students who passed and failed the test.

_'Each and every one of these tests is on an elementary school level.'_ Ulquiorra claims when he notices questions like "What's the color of the sky?" or "Write your name in cursive." 

_'His class can't be performing on this level!' _he thinks in disbelief as he continues to search for Sora, Aoi name on the paper.

'_Grimmjow said she got a "C" on the test but I don't see her in the failed portion.'_ Ulquiorra recalls the grade Grimmjow told him that she recieved on the test.

_'So where did he place her results?' _he inwardly ask himself.

Ulquiorra continues to shift through the papers in the folder until he comes across his class period. He stares at the list that had everyone's name in his class present on the report with their numerical and alphabetical grade by their names, excluding the name Aoi Sora.

'_That's weird…' _he thought to himself since he did not locate Grimmjow's test results.

Ulquiorra returns the manila folder back inside of the drawer and then opens the second drawer to find a bag full of fruity and chocolate candies.

'_These things are giving off a funny smell…' _he inwardly thought before shifting the bags over noticing a couple of papers wedged underneath it.

He retrieves another manila folder except this one had a university's name and emblem stamped on the front of it.

'_I wonder what could be inside?_' he ponders to himself since he was starting to become curious about Mr. Manabu

4444

Mr. Manabu maintains his critical watch over his student while focusing on the amount of time that she had left. He mentally noted that she had cleared the entire bowl of candy by the time she reached question number five.

As a polite gesture he had at least refilled the bowl since it seemed to allow her to easily process the material that was on the test.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, was starting to develop a intense craving for the candies that were sitting on the upper right hand corner of her desk.

She did not know what it was but after consuming a piece of candy it felt as if her hormones suddenly spiked heightening her senses and drowning her response time.

Grimmjow tightly clamps her thighs together after suddenly feeling a wave of pleasure hit her. _'Don't tell me…I'm about to do that right here!' 'This is embarrassing…especially right in front of my teacher.' _

Mr. Manabu notices that Aoi was becoming fidgety in her seat as time elapses. Her actions causes a inward smile to appear across his face.

'_So it has finally kicked in…_'

Grimmjow can feel the heat that pooled in her stomach spread to her other sense even to her toes. _'I only have to hold in for two more questions...'_

Her breathing starts to become labored as her eyesight starts to blurry when she reaches number ten on her quiz.

'_Good. I finally finished!' _ She happily shouts to herself once she completes the last question on her test.

4444

Ulquiorra was face to face with Mr. Manabu's scholastic record from a nearby university that he had attended a couple of years back.

'_Of course he would major in English Literature…' _Ulquiorra thought the obvious as he continues to scan the list that was in front of him.

The sound of the janitor whistling from down the hallway catches his attention. _'I better hurry up with this thing.' _

He pauses at one particular thing that was present on Mr. Manabu's record before swiftly returning the paper in its proper place and the smell of the chocolates hit his nose again.

'_So that's how he goes about it…I have to go!' _Ulquiorra notes as he manages to exit the teacher's room before the janitor could even step foot inside of the room.

4444

Mr. Manabu notices Aoi removes herself from her seated position and was slowly making her way toward him.

'_I don't know how long I can hold it in!' _she inwardly thinks to herself as she takes another step closer to Mr. Manabu's desk when she could feel herself about to reach her limit.

"Did you complete your test?" Mr. Manabu asks once she was walking near his desk with her papers in one of her hands.

'_It's coming fast…' _she thinks to herself in a desperate panic.

Mr. Manabu notices that Aoi's body was falling toward his desk until she extends her arms outward to prevent contact of her face with the desk. She rests the left side of her face flat across the desk before he hears her release a deep sigh.

'_Oh sweet relief…' _she happily thought before releasing a clear liquid from her lower area, which streams down her inner thigh, then to her legs and finally on to the floor.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk" the sound of Mr. Manabu clicking his tongue against his teeth could be heard while shaking his head.

Grimmjow's breathing was still ragged as a smile of relief was apparent on her face before noticing her teacher walking around his desk.

"No…don't look at it…" Grimmjow suddenly proclaims in a whispered tone while attempting to lift herself up from the desk but found her body weigh a ton.

Mr. Manabu completes his round before seeing Aoi propped over on his desk with her rear high in the air.

"Are you alright, Ms. Sora?" he inquires out of concern after walking closer to his student.

Grimmjow was going to answer with a simple "yes" instead it came out in a long drawn out "yes".

"You want to know something Aoi, I never wanted to be a teacher in the first place." He informs her after seeing her rubbing her chest against the surface on his desk.

"Why not?" she asks not fully aware of what was currently going on with Mr. Manabu's sudden confession to her.

"I was originally a pharmacist. However, I was expelled from the medical community for developing a dangerousdrug that I particularly used on high school students." He supplies an answer before he reaches out for a ruler and smacks it against her butt.

A quick "ouch" release from her mouth after feeling the sting of the ruler against her skin before feeling a pulsing sensation from the sting.

"My colleagues frowned upon my research after finding out how I went about acquiring my information on the drugs. Hell, even some of them slip me a few extra bucks to keep my research afloat so that they can use it for themselves." Mr. Manabu explains before slapping her other cheek with the ruler.

Grimmjow releases another "ouch" as her senses were starting to run in to overdrive from the friction of rubbing against the desk after being hit by the object plus the stinging of the ruler.

"So I decided to acquire a degree in English Literature and place it as my major instead of Pharmaceutical Research. Since I knew it would make gathering my information a whole lot easier. After all you teenage girls are so young, wild and _easy_."

'_He's a freaking pervert! Preying on young girls…' _ Grimmjow inwardly thought before feeling another stinging sensation from her rear.

"Now you're probably thinking that I have done this _thing _with plenty of other teenage girls before but my dear you are wrong…" Mr. Manabu states.

"You're actually the very first person who has earned this kind of attention from me." He declares to her.

'_Why does it always have to be me?' _ She inquires to herself out of anger.

4444

'_I knew I had a bad feeling about that guy.' _Ulquiorra thought to himself as he was retracing his steps back to Mr. Manabu's class in a sprint.

'_He's like a Venus Flytrap. He lures them in by being sweet to them and closes his jaws around his prey once they are in his palms.' _

'_Why does his class have to be at the other end of the school building?' _Ulquiorra inquires out of frustration.

He can feel himself growing tired and out of breath with every couple of paces that he jogs.

'_Why can't this stupid human body run any faster?' _ He inwardly complains once he makes his way up a flight of stairs.

The feel of his metallic pillbox slapping against his leg catches his attention while sticking his hand out to catch the wall in order to turn the corner.

'_It seems as if I want to get something done…I guess I have to result to my last option.' _ He notes as the metal box continues to slap against his leg.

'_And if I do that then Mr. Manabu is liable to end up dead…' _Ulquiorra thought before approaching the familiar hallway to his class.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: What you are about the read and the previous chapter is a very vivid and graphic scene so I just thought that I should warn you with a heads up. I don't condone what's happening to Grimmjow at the moment but it's a plot device moment.**

**So without further ado, here's the newest chapter for Demon's Curse!**

4444

"I think you're ready but I should at least finish telling you the story." Mr. Manabu claims.

"I figured that sooner or later I was going to find someone special that I can use this on. You were the _perfect_ guinea pig for this new drug that I developed just for you." He mentions before he guides the ruler down to the lips of her vagina.

Grimmjow felt herself shiver at the touch of the cold ruler against her warmth flowing womanhood. _'I can't believe this bastard is about to take me in this class!'_

"You have nothing to worry about so just relax and please don't try to scream." Mr. Manabu advises to her.

Grimmjow tries to scream but nothing came out except for silence. "Did I not just warn you that it wouldn't work even if you tried?"

She felt him against her rear as his hand splayed across her butt which caused her to jolt from his icy cold touch against her warm skin.

'_I don't want this!' _she desperately wanted to scream out at the top of her lungs but knew that it would not work due to how much candy she ate.

"Ulquiorra…" she whispers underneath her before she tightly closes her eyes hoping to drown out the pain that was due to come from her teacher.

His hands travels to the waistband of her panties and slowly draws them away from her lower body. A sudden gust of wind passes over her now exposed lower end.

She glimpses over her shoulder to see that Mr. Manabu was no longer behind her instead he was underneath the sliding door.

"Did you call?" a familiar voice poses to her glances sat her sights in the direction of the door to see a shadowy figure in front of a bright white light.

Grimmjow mentally registered the identity's tone of voice while she started to feel some movement from her paralyzed body.

Ulquiorra cautiously observes Grimmjow as she manages to remove her body from the desk only to land directly on the floor on her knees.

He watches her chest heaving up and down, her breathing was ragged and was sitting in a puddle of clear liquid.

'_So he really did drug her…' _Ulquiorra concludes to himself.

Grimmjow quickly grasps her throat sbecause of an intense burning ssation as if she ate a really hot pepper.

Ulquiorra squats down to her level, reaches inside of one of his pockets and produces the metallic pillbox that held their specialized candy.

Grimmjow simply stares at the box, glances up at him with a frantic and confused expression apparent on her face, and tightly clutches her throat in her grasp.

"You're going to have to eat one of these." Ulquiorra instructs her, withdraws a pill out of the box and places it against her lips.

Grimmjow slowly opens her mouth wide enough so that the pill could easily enter through her mouth.

"Now bite it!" he orders her before she feels her spiritual pressure spike from her normal feel.

'_Good. I made it just in time…' _he happily thought to himself after relief settled his worried thoughts.

"God it feels so good to be able to move around again." Grimmjow proclaims once her raven-black hair changes back to its original blue color while it returns to its original position.

She twists to face Ulquiorra, tackles him around the neck region, and presses her face against his chest.

"I owe you for saving my life." Grimmjow expresses her gratitude while she rubs the side of her face against his chest similar to a cat smitten with their owners.

"Alright, alright, I understand." He comments after catching his breath from her sudden attack on his body.

Ulquiorra notices tears streaming down her face before enclosing her in a tight hug. "Besides, I wasn't going to let a random pedophile touch what's mine."

4444

Gin was whistling while strolling through the various corridors of Hueco Mundo, as a feeling of concern abruptly crawls up his spin.

'_I wonder how Ulquiorra and my Grimmy-kat are doing in the real world?' _ Gin inquires to himself after pausing in his stride.

He glances over to see a gapping hole in the side of the hallway before he continues on walking down the hall.

'_Since when did we have windows in Hueco Mundo?' _ He inwardly ponders to himself with his hands inside of his sleeves before he resumes his stroll.

4444

"So how do you think I did on my test?" Grimmjow suddenly inquires toward Ulquiorra once they trek on their apartment grounds.

Ulquiorra shoots her a incredious look. "What? I'm just kidding." Grimmjow teases him as she lands a soft punch on his ribs.

"It's good to see that you two are enjoying one another." The older woman, name Tomoko, greets the couple.

Grimmjow gently nudges her elbow against his side as if to remind him to do something. "I would like to apologize for my rude behavior from earlier."

Tomoko simply smiles at Ulquiorra's behavior; "You sure do have a tough cookie on your hand, Ulquiorra."

He assumes that was a sign that the older woman accepts his apology and refutes it with a joke.

Grimmjow beams a wide smile at the older woman after she hears her compliment, which causes Ulquiorra to shout, "You got that right!"

"You know I can still hear you two…" Grimmjow responds in a joking manner before walking a little ways ahead of the two.

"Hey Tomoko-san," Ulquiorra catches Tomoko's attention. "You can call me Tomo-san, but I will send her something a little more tighter the next time."

Ulquiorra nods his head in agreement before he walks off, _'Wait a minute…how did she know what I wanted to ask her?'_

He glances over one of his shoulders to see Tomoko with the same smile that was on her face from earlier.

'_I think I like our landlord lady now.' _He inwardly states with a smirk as he walks to his respective apartment complex.

4444

Grimmjow slowly ascends the flight of stairs to her apartment since she knew that one particular individual likes to wait for Ulquiorra to appear on the hallway by himself.

'_Just as I thought…empty.' _Grimmjow notes after she concludes that there were no signs of life on the hallway.

As Grimmjow places the key in the doorknob, one of their neighbor's door crack open to reveal the orange haired woman that she currently despise.

"Good afternoon," the woman politely greets Grimmjow first once she closes and locks the door behind her.

"Same to you too." She returns the greeting in a more or less formal fashion as she watches the orange haired woman strut down the hallway to the stairs.

Grimmjow slightly hesitates on opening her doo since she was curious to see where the woman was heading.

She slowly removes the key from the knob after she spots the woman turn the corner to the stairs.

4444

Ulquiorra comes face to face with none other than Katsumi, who struts down the set of stairs that connects to the floor of his apartment.

'_Oh great…' _Ulquiorra thinks in disbelief after he spots the orange haired woman on the steps.

"Good afternoon," Katsumi greets him along with a wink of her right eye.

"Good afternoon to you too." He returns the greeting when he suddenly develop the sensation that someone watches his every movement.

"You know...that school outfit really fits you." She whispers to him before she passes by him.

He follows her until she exits the apartment complex door before he swievls his head to see Grimmjow at the top of the stairs. Her arms were tuck underneath her chest as her right foot taps up and down.

'_Oh…great…' _he repeats to himself as he mentally braces himself to weather the eye of the storm.

"You want to know something..." Grimmjow speaks up, "...I really can't stand that woman."

Ulquiorra did not know whether or not he should provide a respond to Grimmjow's sudden declaration of dislike for Katsumi.

'_You can say that again…' _Ulquiorra silently agrees along with Grimmjow's statement.

"But…I don't want to ruin the mood that we have at the moment. Why don't you come on up and make me forget about her then?" She says with a sly smile on her face.

A similar smirk appears on his face after he hears Grimmjow's statement when he adds, "After all, you do owe me one for staying after school today."

"So do you plan on collecting it any time soon?" Grimmjow challenges him before she saunters off toward their apartment.

'_What am I doing just standing here?' _Ulquiorra abruptly questions his actions when he swiftly climbs the set of stairs and heads to his shared apartment with Grimmjow.

4444

Nnoitora bidied his time as the pink haired quack of scientist finally discovered who was the source of his downfall.

The time seems to slowly tick by as he waits in his room for the final say from Szayel so that he can exact his revenge.

"Tap" was the sound of his fingers hitting the surface of a table as his anxiousness was starting to get to him.

'_Where is this idiot?' _Nnoitora wanted to scream out and hoped that the source of his troubles would appear in front of him.

'_If he doesn't come through that door within a couple of seconds then I will cut his head from his shoulders.' _ He inwardly plots as his thrist to kill was slowly inching his hand toward his _Santa Teresa._

The sound of the door opening and closing quickly catches his attention when the color of pink enters his vision.

"Hey you stupid idiot! What took you so damn long? I almost took your fucking head off once you came in the room." Nnoitora loudly proclaims with his blades at Szayellapproz Grant's neck.

"Well if you demonstrate a little more patience then you would know that I was held up by Lord Aizen." Szayel explains why he was late to arrive at the appointed time.

"Whatever, do you have what I ask for?" Nnoitora ask as he quickly cuts to the chase.

"Now, if I didn't have what you wanted then why would I appear before you now?" Szayel counters while he pushes his glasses back on to the bridge of his nose.

"See you're talking a lot of bullshit…obviously you have a busy schedule yourself since this is the longest you have been away from your _precious _laboratory." Nnoitora declares with his grasp still around his Santa Teresa

"The one who slip the toxicant in your drink was none other than…." He pauses once the sound of knocking can be heard against Nnoitora's door.

He simply rolls his eyes before he places his index finger on the floor, which emits a golden light before he removes his hand from the floor.

"What do you want Yammy?" Nnoitora directs his question at Yammy, who was standing at the closed door.

"Lord Aizen, ask me to retrieve you and the pink haired quack for a meeting." Yammy announces from behind the door.

He was slightly curious as to why Szayelapproz Grant was currently occupied in Nnoitora's private room.

'_Those freaking…I knew it wasn't something right about the two of them.' _Yammy inwardly thinks before he steps away from the door.

"So are you going to tell me who did it or not?" Nnoitora repeats his question after he confirms that Yammy left from any hearing vicinity of their conversation.

'_He really can get annoying when he wants answers…' _Szayel notes after he observes Nnoitora's actions around him.

"Anyway, I think I wasted enough of your time." He suddenly states.

"Don't fucking fuck with me you stupid ass quack! I have damn near been patient enough with all your bullshit! So you are going to fucking tell me who in the hell poisoned me?" Nnoitora vents his frustration out on the _Octava Espada_.

"It was…


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: Hey you guys, I know you have waited a very long time for this chapter and at first I was not going to update this till tomorrow but since today is my birthday I decided to present to you, my loyal followers, the next chapter of Demon's Curse! Please read and review!**

**Sincerely aisha12894**

**4444**

Grimmjow rests her head against Ulquiorra's bare chest as the rhythmic pulse of his beating heartbeat lulls her off to sleep once fatigue settles throughout her body.

Ulquiorra watches Grimmjow even out her breathing until he realizes that her eyes were close shut, which means she had fallen asleep.

He then maneuvers the arm that holds Grimmjow in place up to her shoulders.

Ulquiorra traces circular patterns with one of his fingers against her arm as he savors the feel of her soft skin against his digits.

'…_to think that that Manabu bastard preys on the young girls at the school.' _He angrily stews at the man's addiction with teenage girls.

'_How many girls did he poison just to fulfill his sick obsession?' _Ulquiorra ponders to himself about the quanity of girls who were affected before he peers down at Grimmjow.

'…_and I almost lost her for a second time even after I had promised Gin that I would protect her.' _

'_If she would have never asked me to stay then Mr. Manabu would have his way with her body.' _His thoughts reflect his ire toward the man named Mr. Manabu.

'_I will never permit another man to enjoy what rightfully belongs to me.' _He asserts as he tightly wraps his arms around her afraid that if he was to accidentally let go she would never return to him.

It was as if she had ignited his deepest passion for her in to an dark obsession during their brief period of time that they were together with each other.

Ulquiorra knew it was erroneous to declare another individual as his sole possession when that person is as far from being considered as property with a temper to match.

'…_but if I don't say anything then she will know that something is wrong.' _

Ulquiorra ceases his menstruations against her arm before he glides his finger through her soft silky raven hair.

If he could…he wanted to leave permanent love marks all over Grimmjow's body so that anyone who seen her would know that she belonged to him.

'_This is wrong for me to think like this…'_ he broods while he tries to rid himself of his own personal sick obsessive thoughts of the naked woman that lies across his broad chest.

It was then that he felt a shift in atmospheric pressure, a honed habit that his body developed even in his reduced form, around him. However, he could not pinpoint its location nor identify whom it belongs to.

'_I just hope it's a Menos or a random Hollow.' _Ulquiorra hopes to himself.

4444

"What's this white shit we're standing in?" An angered Nnoitora inquired once they emerged from within the Garganta and out on to the world of the living.

His assigned partner, Szayel, simply shakes his head at Nnoitora's stupidity.

"Quit fooling around and take your pill. You two have work to do." Gin's voice chimes in as he reminds them of their assigned mission.

"...and exactly why are _you_ here?" Sazyel inquires about Gin's presence and why he was with them on their journey to the real world.

"Lord Aizen instructed me to do a check-up on the pair that's already here." He supplies an simple answer to Szayel's question.

"Where exactly is that?" Nnoitora questions since he knew what Gin meant when he had mentioned the other pair.

"A place where you two will not be staying but I'm sure you can figure it out on your own." Gin states as it earns an expression of hate from Nnoitora.

Szayel clears his throat before he asks Gin, who hands him the folded piece of paper in his hand. "So where are we to report to?"

"Its further out from where we currently are…Mori Village is what you two should be looking for." Gin proclaims after he reads the name on their map.

"Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere else that I am needed." Gin declares before he leaves Nnoitora and Szayel in the clearing.

4444

"Ding" was heard as Ulquiorra reaches for the button to release the microwave door so that he could retrieve his food.

He brings the plate to the island as his stomach growls at him for its owner's negligence to feed it food.

The reason why his appetite stays at its current level is because of the sleeping woman in the bed.

Whenever she would question him as to where he draw his "endless" supply of energy comes from, he would give an honest response of food plus the sensation of fulfilling her every need.

What he really wanted to do was to ask her that exact same question to see what her answer would be.

Ulquiorra and the other Decima Espadas were always delighted with tales of another conquest from the all-powerful Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

He always wondered how the blue haired male could coerce even the sternest woman in to bed with him. It was not the cat mouse game to where the mouse could run to safety behind the walls of a home. Oh no…it was like a lion's need to hunt and survive and Grimmjow was considered the king of the pride.

Ulquiorra, himself, did not know whether to admire or hate the man, either way it went there was still a small speck of respect for one another.

Since Grimmjow would stay in his own lane and Ulquiorra would do that same thing unless they had a mission…other than that they hardly ever saw one another.

A small smile stretches across his face when he reflects to himself, _'It's ironic that a man who loves to devour feminine flesh ends up transforming to the very thing that he desired the most.'_

'_Then turns into something that you can't get enough of…' _his inner voice chimes in as he agrees with the little voice.

"You got that right." He says out loud to himself before he draws a stool to the island to eat his meal.

4444

"Hey, we were supposed to take a left at that street right there." Szayel shouts to the tall man that walks in front of him.

Nnoitora simply ignores the man's comment behind him, what he really wanted was to have Ulquiorra's head on a platter and Grimmjow in his bed.

"Look will you just shut the hell up! I don't give a damn if we make it to some damn Mori Village. What I really fucking want is to know where that damn idiot is going." Nnoitora claims after he faces Szayel.

Szayel was not shocked or surprised because he too wanted to know where Gin was going.

"Let's just get settled in so we can locate those three idiots. After all it's been a while since I have been to the world of the living and I need to recalibrate my notes." Szayel explains to an angered Nnoitora.

Nnoitora maintains his irk expression toward the man before he proclaims, "Fine. Lead the way then."

As they resume walking, Szayel speaks up again, "See…now was that too hard."

"Ah shut up!" Nnoitora loudly proclaims with his arms folded across his chest as he trials behind Szayel.

4444

Grimmjow stifles a yawn with her right hand before she wipes the sleep out of her eyes with the very same hand.

She stretches out before she realizes that she was in the bed by herself, _'I wonder where that green eyed bastard is?' _

Grimmjow lays her head against the soft pillow as she directs her eyes straight up at the ceilings before she let her thoughts roam.

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _she inwardly wonders to herself while she rotates her head to the left to see an empty spot.

'_I have never felt this before…' _that thought brought a smile to her face.

She recalls all the memories that include her and Ulquiorra had gone through with one another. _'I swear that green-eyed bastard gets under my skin.'_

Grimmjow could not help but to chuckle a little to herself, _'Plus I have gone all mushy on myself.' _

'_Who would have thought that Ulquiorra and I would be like this?' _she imagines in a joyful tone before she rolls over on to her stomach.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra tosses his microwavable dinner in the trash bin when the clock catches his attention. _'She should be up by now.' _

As he was about to advance past the front door the sound of knocking captures his attention, _'Please don't let it be Katsumi.'_

"Don't be a stranger and open up the door." Gin's voice registers in Ulquiorra's ears.

Gin cuts his eyes to the left to see the exact same orange haired woman, who had been peeking out of her apartment door, from the first time he visited the couple. This time she left her apartment appropriately dressed for the weather.

'_I'm sure Grimmjow will handle her if she comes to close to Ulquiorra.' _He concludes to himself before the apartment door opens up for him.

"Ulquiorra, you seem well _rested_. Where is Grimmjow?" Gin poses to Ulquiorra as he slips out of his shoes before he shuffles forward.

"She's in the bedroom still asleep." Ulquiorra claims before he locks that door behind Gin.

"Did someone just call my name?" a feminine voice asks once she materializes behind the corner while she rubs her eyes.

"Grimmy-kat!" Gin proclaims after Grimmjow enters his line of vision right before he latches himself on to her.

"Gin, get off of me! You're freaking heavy!" Grimmjow bellows after she falls backward and lands on top of her.

Gin chuckles to himself while Grimmjow attempts to wrench away from him before she feels Ulquiorra physically separate them.

"You definitely know how to say hello, don't you?" Ulquiorra claims while Grimmjow was still in his grasp.

Gin displays a wide smirk on his face before he admits, "You know Grimmjow is that special to me."

Grimmjow merely rolls her eyes at the man in front of her when she poses, "So exactly why are you here? Since you tend to pop up before shit hit the ceiling and happens."

Ulquiorra nods his head up and down to show that he agrees with Grimmjow's statement.

Gin raise to his feet while he dusts himself off, "I did come here for two reasons and it concerns both of you all."

"Well Lord Aizen decided to allow me to reside here in the world of the living so I can supervise your actions." Gin announces his first announcements.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looks at each other, "So what you are saying is that you will be visiting us more often then?"

Gin nods his head up and down with the same smile present on his face, which earns a groan in disbelief from Grimmjow.

"Ah don't be like that Grimmy-kat! You know you enjoy my presence." Gin opposes Grimmjow's actions.

"I mean it is only Grimmjow and I that are stationed here in the world of the living, right?" Ulquiorra questions for clarification as to what Gin meant as to supervision.

Gin simply shakes his head left and right signaling a no answer. "As of today…you two aren't alone anymore."

"So who is it that we will be working with?" Grimmjow inquires while staring at Gin's face.

"You two will be working with…"

4444

"There it is! There's Mori Village!" Szayel announces to Nnoitora, who peers upward to see Szayel points his hand in one direction.

'_This place sucks!' _Nnoitora automatically thinks after he comes face to face with a red background and silver letter print.

The pair rounds the corner to a two story wooden building with a grey stone walkway covered in snow with a small garden on both sides of the walkway. A welcome sign hangs on the left hand side of the door with a small red metallic box underneath it. There were three wooden steps that lead to a platform with a dark brown door and a golden knob.

"This is what we are going to be living in?" Nnoitora complains while he inspects the building over with his eyes.

"Are you two the new residents that will be living here?" a deep masculine voice projects from behind them poses to them which causes the pair to face the source.

The pair comes face to face with a rather large bulky man similar to Yammay's frame totes plastic white bags along his foreman and hands.

"Yes we are. Who might you be?" Szayel inquires in his regular tone of speaking before he seperates away from Gin after he secures the map that he provides for them.

"My name is Reki. And you are?" The bulky man name Reiki introduces himself to Szayel and Nnoitora.

The pair peers at each other first before they stare at the man that stands in front of them when one of them open their mouth to speak.

"My name is…"


	37. Chapter 37

"You two will be working with…none other than the _Octava _Espada Szayelapproz Grant and his partner _Quinto _Espada Nnoitora Gilga." Gin discloses the names to the pair.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Grimmjow inquires as her face remains unreadable.

"Hey look," Gin speaks up, "I tried to vouch for other Espadas to go instead of those two but Lord Aizen seemed gung-ho on having those two."

She merely rolls her eyes at Gin's statement since she partially believe half of his statement however the fact that he vouches for their sake towards Lord Aizen was sketchy.

"Lord Aizen chose to make it a joint mission. He wants to further along the King's key developmentas fast as possible." Gin recalls verbatim from his brief conversation with Aizen before he left for the world of the living.

Ulquiorra cuts his eyes over to where Grimmjow was and watches her scratches her cheek with one of her index fingers with a red tint present upon her cheeks.

Gin observes her reaction to his statement from Lord Aizen that causes a smirk to materializes on his face.

"You just don't know how much time this woman takes up." Ulquiorra chimes in, which earns a chuckle from Gin and an even further embarrassed expression from Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra!" she shouts toward him with her face entirely red while she fails her arms all over the place.

Gin nearly doubles over from laughter at Ulquorria's comment before he physically feels Grimmjow's intense stare in his direction.

"Anyway, I was just stopping by to remind you two of the mission and the extra information that has been tact onto your mission." he explains why he was currently in their presence.

"Why not tell us _now_?" She expresses in a demanding manner, which oddly resembles how Ulquiorra's would react.

"It seems as if I interrupted your down time from your personal bedroom activities, am I right to assume correctly Ulquiorra?" He revels to the man that earns a nod of approval from the brown haired male.

"Get out Gin! Get out now!" Grimmjow bellows while she shoves the silver haired man toward the front door of their apartment.

"Isn't she just sensitive to all of our teasing?" Gin questions Ulquiorra, who canters ahead of them so he could open the door.

"Not just that but I know where she's _most _sensitive at!" he roars out in the hallway as it causes Grimmjow's face to increase to another degree of red.

'_Now that was a good one.' _ Gin inwardly conceives after he waves the couple off and travels down the staircase.

"I should kill you but then I won't be able to have my penis whenever I want it." Grimmjow mumbles underneath her breath from ire as she taps her foot up and down.

Ulquiorra wraps his arms around her shoulders and whispers in her ear, "I like you being sensitive."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so says the closet freak." she huffs out loud while she rolls her eyes at Ulquiorra's statement when she feels his hands trail along the side of her body.

"That just means that with the glide of two fingers then you'll be ready to go at it any moment." he utters as he tugs at her shorts and releases it for emphasis.

Grimmjow simply smirks at the comment and agrees with a smirk "You damn straight about that one!" before she leads them back to their personal bedroom.

4444

"My name's Hachiro and this is my brother Gorou." Szayel introduces both Nnoitora and himself to the man in front of them.

"Hachiro," he points to Szayel before he points his finger in the direction of Nnoitora "Gorou".

"It seems as if you two have perfect timing. I was about to put the finishing touches on the room before you arrive but it seems as if my grandmother held me up longer than I expected." Reki explains to the pair in front of him.

"It doesn't matter, we aren't too picky." Hachiro claims although he could feel the vibes of irritation and annoyance emit from Nnoitora.

Reki nods his head, walks past them, and instructs the duo, "Come on and let's get you two settled in at Mori Village."

"You just better be lucky that my hate for Ulquiorra and Grimmjow is way stronger than my hate for you or we wouldn't be rooming in the same room together. Understand?" Nnoitora declares to Szayel as they followed behind Reki.

Szayel huffs at Nnoitora's declaration of hate, "As if I don't have the same exact feelings about those two and you as well."

This promptly silences Nnoitora since he did not expect for the pink haired quack, affectionately called by Grimmjow, can make such a sarcastic response.

'_I'll have to keep an eye on him as well…' _the two shared similar thoughts about one another once they entered inside the building that would serve as their temporary residence in the world of the living room.

4444

Ulquiorra emerges from the bathroom after he uses the toilet before he notices that Grimmjow sits on the far end of the bed with her back towards him.

Her body language signaled to him that she was deep in thought about what Gin had just told them earlier after he arrived in the world of the living.

A heavy sigh releases from her mouth before he decides to ask what was wrong with her. "Are you feeling alright?"

Grimmjow almost snaps her head to attention towards him, "Oh…yeah. I was just thinking about something?"

Ulquiorra eyes narrows in on her face after he hears the pause in her statement. He hunkers down next to her, which adds more weight to end of the bed.

"I know that Gin said that he didn't tell them exactly where we are or who we are but I can't help but to have this bad vibe about this mission." She confesses to him.

He snakes his arm around her shoulders and draws her to him until her face meets his chest, "You really have become quite sensitive over the past couple of weeks, haven't you?"

'_She really hasn't been herself lately…she was happy the other day.' _ He recalls her joyous mood the other day compared to the somber mood that she is in now.

"Ulquiorra," she mumbles against his chest as he releases the hold from around her shoulders, which allows her to peer up at him.

He notes her hooded eyes lids while her eyes appeared to be glazed over when he asks her, "Yeah, what is it?"

A smirk stretches across her face as her fingers grasp his shirt and tug him towards her until both of their lips crashes against each other.

"Are you feeling alright?" He inquires to her after he realizes that there was another shift in mood from her once again.

"You should never question a girl who wants some." Grimmjow softly divulges while she clucks her tongue at him and shakes her head in a no fashion.

Ulquiorra eyes narrow again before he clarifies with his response, "Oh…you won't have to worry about me stopping you."

"So then why are your hands still blocking me from getting to you then?" Grimmjow imposes to the brunette haired male, who sits off to her left.

Ulquiorra uses his free hand to stop her right hand that reaches out toward his lower region before he proclaims, "…because I'm not in the mood that's why."

"I can handle that for you…" Grimmjow comments in a singsong manner with the same smile present on her face from earlier.

"I said no! That's my final answer." He forcefully states, which causes a small frown to materializes on her face after she senses the sternness present in Ulquiorra's tone.

She idly slinks away from him after being harshly denied the feel of him and mindlessly stares at her lap.

"Fine. Whatever." Grimmjow verbalizes before she crawls inside of the bedcovers and covers her face with the bed sheets.

Ulquiorra exhales a silent sigh while he sifts his fingers through his hair and ponders to himself, _'Why won't she tell me what's wrong?'_

4444

"So here's your room!" Reki loudly announces their arrival to their respective apartment that the two have rented out from the young man.

Szayel enters inside of the apartment first since he was in front of Nnoitora but behind Reki, who holds the door open for them.

"I just had this place furnished, so you two are the first people to live here!" Reki proclaims with a sense of pride.

Nnoitora simply rolls his eyes at the man, who will be their landlord for the remainder part of their mission and there stay in the world of the living.

"That's reassuring. Now if you don't mind, my brother and I would like to get settled in as quickly as possible." Szayel chimes in as he starts to find Reki's presence rather annoying.

"Oh apologies, I'm always excited to get new residents. I should be more like my grandmother a calm and soothing spirit." Reki apologizes to the brothers in front of him.

"Before I go, my apartment is the first one on the right that we past on the way here. If there are any issues with maintenance or anything you can come and see me about it."

"Understood," Szayel merely replies while Nnoitora waits until Reki crosses the threshold of the door before he slams the door behind the man.

"I never thought that the pest would leave." Nnoitora complains as he locks the door and makes his way back to the living room.

"He would have rambled on about how he worked hard to fix this place up for us." Szayel voices his opinion on their conversation about their landlord.

"So are we going to figure out where those _two _are hiding in this ugly ass world?" Nnoitora poses to the man in front of him once he crashes down onto the sofa.

"One thing we know for sure is that they are within this area of Karakura. Its just figuring out how to pinpoint their exact location is the problem." Szayel presents the problem that they have.

A smirk appears on his face, "I'm sure those two will slip up and leave us a trail that will lead us straight back to them."

"So all we have to do is wait for the right time." Szayel agrees with the man that sits down in front of him.

'_Humph…those two probably think that they're safe wherever they are.' _


	38. Chapter 38

Yammy strolls through the numerous hallways of Hueco Mundo and peers left and right over his shoulders to see if anyone else could have been on the halls along with him.

He pauses in the middle of the corridor where there was a gaping hole in the middle of the wall. _'It's so boring!'_

'_Where is everyone?'_ he poses the million dollar question when his mind runs through all of those Espadas, who were either present or absent from Hueco Munda.

'_Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are still in the real world with each other. Tia, Barraguan, Hanibel, and the others are here._'

'_Wait a minute…that spoon freak and the quack aren't here! I had a physical for this week and the quack wasn't even here!'_

Yammy was on the verge of celebrating his miniature victory before the sight of Tosen and Wonderweiss in tow captures his attention.

The Espada simply watches as the pair soon bypass him with no sense of acknowledging his presence.

'_So Tosen is out on patrols? That means almost everyone from the court is about to be shipped out to the world of the living.' _

'_I wonder when I will be assigned to go?' _he wonders before he continues on his walk in the direction of his destination.

4444

Grimmjow feels the bed shift underneath the new additional weight, which could only be none other than Ulquiorra.

She overhears him release a frustrated sigh as he brought his interlaced fingers behind his head.

'_Is he going to say something?' _Grimmjow ponders to herself as she cuts her eyes over to her bedmate, whose face still appears to be calm.

'_Why in the hell does he have that fucking look on his face? He looks as if nothing has phase him whatsoever.'_

Grimmjow could hear another sigh being release as she rolls her eyes at the brunette's actions. _'All I have to do is just wait till he's sleep.' _

She can then feel the bed shift under Ulquiorra's sudden movement once again._ 'Why am I being so difficult_ _toward him?_'

It was then that she feels his arms wrap around her waist and her rear end meets his lower end. "The reason why I denied your touch was because I don't want us to rely on being intimate with one another for our feelings to come out."

'_Intimate…so its no longer sex?' _she inwardly ponders as she focus in on the wall that was in front of her.

This time it was Grimmjow that releases a sigh before she admits, "You can't always bail me out of our conversation when it's clearly my fault. I have to be able to do what you are doing now whenever I'm the cause."

Ulquiorra rests his face against the nape of her neck when he agrees, "I understand."

"I do admit that my jealously is starting to become a issue. I mean a little jealous doesn't hurt but when I'm on the verge of wanting to rip someone to shreds now that's a problem."

Ulquiorra nuzzles his head against her neck as he enjoys the simple contact of flesh on flesh, "I'm flattered that you would want to _kill _someone over me. That's your own way of showing that you care for me."

A chuckle escapes Grimmjow's mouth, which causes Ulquiorra to feel the pulsations that runs through her body.

"When you put it that way…you make it sound like I'm perfectly _sane_." She jokes since she was talking about herself.

"It's just your so happy one minute then the next minute you don't want me to touch you before you flip to trying to touch me." Ulquiorra explains his reason to his significant other.

Grimmjow stretches out against him as she starts to explain to him, "Remember I'm trying to cope with transforming into a woman and having these strong feelings for you. It was just all to surreal before Gin showed up and told us that news."

"Even I still have some questions for Gin about the reason as to why Nnoitora and Szayelapproz both are assign to the exact same mission as we were?"

"I thought the spoon freak and quack hates each other?"

"Not unless they have the same common enemy which is…_us_."

"So we definitely have to keep this façade up and deal with the pest of a teacher at that school."

"Do you want me to kill him for you?" Ulquiorra whispers his question when he rubs the tip of his nose against the top portion of Grimmjow's spine.

"And here I thought I was the _murderer_ out of the two…"

"I meant it when I said that you would be the death of me, woman. Besides, I just don't say that for the sake of my personal health."

"Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow calls out Ulquiorra's name before she hears him respond with "Yes Grimmjow?"

"Can we just stay like this for tonight? I'm emotionally tired." Grimmjow suggests to the brunette haired man.

Ulquiorra places his chin on top of her head and tights his grip around her waist when he answers with an "I don't see anything wrong with that."

4444

Tomoko idly sweeps her porch while her cat lazily rests in its favorite spot with its chin poise on top of its crossed arms before it quietly releases a yawn.

"Tomoko-san?" a feminine voice calls out to the older woman as she halts in the middle of her task and glances in the direction of the source.

A bob of orange tresses quickly registers the identity of who it was that calls for her attention. "Ah Katsumi, how are you doing?"

A small smile surfaces on the woman's face, "I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking Tomoko-san."

"I noticed that apartment fifteen is being occupied by new tenants?" Katsumi mentions to the older lady after she nears the elder woman.

"Oh yeah…have you meet them yet?" Tomoko curiously poses to the younger woman with a inquisitive expression on her face.

"_Them_? There are _two_ of them?" Katsumi inquires to her landlord since she thought that the brunette haired boy was the one who resided there.

Tomoko nods her head left and right when she surveys the look that was present on the girl's face, _'I wonder what she's thinking?'_

Katsumi closes both of her eyes and flashes a large smile across her face, "I think I should properly welcome them to Suncrest Apartments."

Tomoko simply shifts her head forward before she speaks up again to give advice, "Just don't stay out too late, Katsumi."

The orange haired woman waves the older woman off when she heads toward the main entrance and exit of the apartment complex.

'_No wonder that raven-haired chick gave me weird looks…' _Katsumi inwardly concludes once she leaves the property of her apartment complex.

'_Well what she doesn't know is that I'm totally interested in her boyfriend and he will be mine.' _She mentally asserts as she simply decides to enjoy her night out on the town.

4444

"That's the last of it!" Nnoitora proclaims once he drops the last brown cubed shaped box fill with their respective belongings down in the living room.

He notices that Szayelapproz was already fast asleep on the couch with an open box half unpacked.

'_Who in the hell paired me with this lazy ass bastard?' _Nnoitora wonders as he kicks the door to their apartment back with the bottom of his foot and locks it.

"Hey you pink haired quack!" he shouts but was ignored by Szayelapproz who merely rotates his back to the taller Espada.

'_This idiot…' _he thought about the man before an idea came to him.

Nnoitora strolls over behind the couch, leans in closer to the dozing man, opens his mouth and bites his ear.

"What the hell?" Szayelapproz quickly shoots forward with his left hand around his left ear and starts to gently rub it.

"What the hell is your problem?" he poses to the Espada, who rests both of his elbows on top of the sofa's body, lays his head in the palm of his hands and smiles.

"You better be lucky that I didn't bite your ear _off_." Nnoitora claims with a sadistic smile present on his face.

Szayel continues to watch the man in front of him while he rubs his ear, "Besides, I wasn't about to let you just lounge around without helping me with all this stuff."

"So you were about to have my ear for dinner because I fell asleep?" Szayel poses in a tone of disbelief.

Nnoitora mentally opts not to answer the question but instead he immediately returns back to his previous task promptly ignoring Szayel's question.

'_I have to watch myself around this cannibal or I might wake up to missing body parts.' _Szayel mentally notes about Nnoitora's strange behavior.

"That Reki guy said that he would be sending us some paperwork tomorrow." Nnoitora mentions out loud, which breaks Szayel's away from his thoughts about Nnoitora's hidden sense of cannibalism.

"Did he tell you what for?" Szayel inquires about the contents of the paperwork that needs to be sign by the two.

Nnoitora peers away from the construction box, "Hell if I know. If it was something important then he would have mentioned it to me."

Nnoitora's statement seemingly causes him to relax and says, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

It was then that he feel something hard collide against his head, which prompts him to snap at his companion, "Hey, what the hell is your damn problem?"

"I told you head's up." Nnoitora reprimands him with a shake of the head before he adds, "You know you really have to stop all this damn daydreaming."

Szayel simply displays an expression of confusion on his face, _'I think I might end up dying by my own partner's hand.' _

'_Ah…just great!' _he thinks to himself as the pair continues working on unpacking boxes and fitting them inside of their new apartment.

4444

Gin strolls through a complex maze of stand alone apartments as he jiggles his keys to apartment in his hands to pass the time.

"Ah home sweet home," he utters to himself once he unlocks the door, pushes it in, steps in, closes it back, and locks it behind.

Gin reaches to his left until his fingers graze across the light switch and flips it on. It quickly eradicated the darkness that enveloped his entire apartment.

He advances forward until he nears the raised platform and begins to removes his shoes from around his feet.

His thoughts travels back to the happy couple that resides in apartment fifteen at Suncrest Apartments. _'Those two have definitely grown closer to one another.' _

A smile materializes on his face when he recalls how at how the pair ends up together through a series of unfortunate events on this journey.

'_I wonder how will they adapt to having those two here in the world of the living with them?' _he inwardly poses to himself.

Gin crashes onto the pillows of his couch before he extends his hand out to grasp the remote, presses the power button, and starts to channel surf.

'_Speaking of those two…I wonder is Szayel will turn Nnoitora into another experiment or will Nnoitora end up accidentally killing the scientist.' _

His smile stretches even wider after that thought, _'Either way it goes, I will be around to see it all once I start my job tomorrow,' _

Gin glances at the time and decides that it was time for him to hit the hay so he could wake up bright and early for his job.

'_Oh I can't wait to see the look on their face when I surprise all four of them tomorrow.' _ He thought as he makes his way to his personal bedroom.

4444

Morning roll around rather slowly for the citizens in Karakura town as they all wake from a night's long slept energized for yet another productive day of working and learning.

Well that is except for the raven-haired woman who was content with lounging around all day in the bed with satisfaction.

"Really Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra poses when he stands over with his arms across his chest. She registers the fact that he was already clothed in his school attire and appeared ready to go.

Grimmjow groans at his question and rotates her head the other way to avoid his piercing stare.

"I called your name fifteen minutes ago. We're going to be late if you don't get up now." He informs her, as she seems to become more comfortable lying out against the bed.

"It seem as if you leave me with no other choice but to…"


	39. Chapter 39

"Bang" "Bang" "Bang" abruptly wakes Szayel from his deep slumber as he rubs one of his eyes with the side of his hands when he hears the loud noise at his front door.

_'What the hell does someone want this early in the morning?'_he angrily wonders to himself before he pushes his body from the surface of the floor.

Szayel realizes that instead of being on the bed he was on the floor, which leads him to question _'How did I get on the floor?' _as he tries to recall last night's events.

As he attempts to recount the memory, the persistent knocking at the door breaks him away from his inner thoughts.

_'Whoever's at this door is going to face my wraith.' _ Szayel inwardly says to himself as he stalks toward the front of the apartment.

He swiftly unlocks the front door, slings it wide open, stares down the person in front of him and poses to them, "What the hell do you want this damn early in the morning?"

"Well good morning to you too, Hachiro." A masculine voice politely greets him before Szayel properly identifies who it was that stands in front of the door frame.

Szayel rubs his eyes once again as his vision starts to clear up when he realizes that he just snaps on none other then their landlord, Reki.

Reki lifts his right hand with his palms toward him as if to halt Szayel before he speaks, "I understand that it is early in the morning so I do apologize for my disturbance. It's just that I would not be available to collect your papers."

_'Papers?' _he inwardly repeated when he recall something that the spoon shaped freak of a man had told him last night. _"That Reki guy said that he would be sending us some paperwork tomorrow."_

An expression of awareness plasters across his face once he remembers that Nnoitora was the messenger, who carries the message of their landlord.

He peers down at his feet since he feels something foreign underneath his feet and spots a manila envelope with Hachiro and Gorou scribble across the front of it.

Reki merely observes the shorter man bend down and picks up the very envelope he needs within in his hand while his face maintains shock on it.

"I can see that you two at least successfully received it." He claims as he checks his watch before he informs him, "I will be back before 8:00 pm to pick those up.

_'Damn it...how could I forget this?' _Szayel mentally wonders as he face palms himself before he closes and locks the door behind him.

Szayel strolls through the living room, halts at the couch, and stares at a sleep Nnoitora, who happens to have a stream of drool from the corner of his lips.

_'I can't believe he actually followed through on orders. I mean even though they were simple he still followed them.' _he thinks in awe as he studies his roommate's face.

Before his thoughts could linger any further on Nnoitora's out of character action, he stifles a yawn with his right hand as a wave of fatigue hits his body.

0000

Gin crosses the threshold of his apartment's door before he veers down the hallway, which leads to the complex's parking lot full of cars.

He whistles a happy tone emits from his lips when he feels his briefcase slap against his right leg as he briskly walks to his destination.

Gin digs inside of his dress pants, produces a set of car keys, presses the unlock button, disengages the alarm, opens the drivers door, closes and locks it behind him.

_'Time for a new day at work!' _he happily thinks as his infamous small smirk was present on his face when he adjusts the rear view mirror of the car.

Gin sticks the key inside of the ignition, cranks the car up, shifts in reverse, pulls out of his parking spot, and shifts the car in to driver before he gases the car forward.

He peers at the clock inside of his car. _'Good, I have some time to spare.' _he notes to himself since he was content to drive to work in complete silence.

_'I can't wait to see their faces this morning.' _Gin inwardly concludes after he makes a left turn once the light changes from red to yellow to green

0000

"I guess you leave me no other choice but to..." Ulquiorra claims before he reaches out for the bed covers, yanks hard in the opposite direction, and throws the cover off of the bed.

Grimmjow cringes her body in the fetal position once she feels the covers no longer provide any warmth to her body.

She peers over her shoulder with an agitated expression evident on her face when she comments with "Really Ulquiorra?"

"You need to get up. Its time for school." He reminds her with a stern look present on his face when he speaks in order to get his point across.

Grimmjow returns her sight away from Ulquiorra, releases a groan at the turn of events this morning, and threatens her, "Either it was that or cold water."

She swiftly scoots to the far end of the bed after she hears Ulquiorra say _"cold water" _, which was a cat's ultimate worst nightmare.

"You're evil. You know that right?" Grimmjow says with a smile one her face as she rise to her feet and begins her morning stretches so she can loosen up her tense muscles.

Ulquiorra simply shrugs his shoulders up and down, which earns a small smile from Grimmjow before he states, "At least one of us has to be responsible while the other one's reckless."

"Just go ahead and get dressed or we'll be late." He reminds her that she should hurry up and complete her morning routine.

_'She seems to be coping with the fact that Nnoitora and Szayel is here in the world of the living.' _he assumes after he observes Grimmjow from last night to this morning.

Ulquiorra feels something graze the left side of his head when he wonders, _'What was that?' _He turns his head to the left and spots a towel crumple up on the floor.

He traces the path of the towel only to see that it was Grimmjow with a smile present on her face, "You probably should stop thinking too hard about things you can't control."

Ulquiorra watches as Grimmjow advances further inside of the bathroom and washes her face with a small colored rag.

_'I see she hasn't lost her knack for being able to read people...' _he thinks as he decides to busy himself with other things, _'...or she might knock me out with something harder than a towel.'_

0000

Katsumi randomly stumbles about on the sidewalk in a drunken stupor as she starts to loudly giggle before a hiccup escapes her mouth when she spots a familiar sign up ahead.

Tomoko spots a bob of orange hair enters in to he courtyard of her apartment complex while she rocks back and forth in her rocker chair.

_'I thought I warned her not to be out so late...' _She inwardly notes to herself, as she remains diligent in her spot.

Katsumi physically senses a pair of eyes on her when she silently registers it to be none other than her lovely concern old landlord, Tomoko.

She shifts the black leather bomber jacket to cover her torso area due to Tomoko's intense stare, which was usually use to reading people.

_'I should at least be polite since she has done so much for me.' _Katsumi contemplates before she opts to respond to Tomoko's glare.

"Good morning, Tomoko-san," she greets the older lady with a small smile on her face before she heads in the direction of her respective apartment building.

Katsumi releases a sigh of relief as she makes it pass Tomoko without little to know fuss or questions about why she she came in so late and where she has been.

_'Almost home sweet home...' _she drunkenly thinks as she slowly ascends up the flight of stairs that leads to the floor of her apartment.

0000

Ulquiorra wraps up his morning breakfast when he inwardly states, _'At least I filled my stomach with some food.'_

"I'm ready to go!" Grimmjow loudly broadcasts once she emerges from their bedroom fully clothed in her Karakura school uniform.

He withdraws himself from underneath the island, tosses his empty plate inside of the trash, and ambles over to the front door of their apartment.

"I think this skirt is starting to grow on me." Grimmjow slyly comments when she brings both of hands to the side of the skirt and tugs on the ends.

Ulquiorra's eyes instantly zone in on where the action takes place, which prompts him to respond with, "Or that skirt is going to get you in trouble..._again_."

"Oh...Ulquiorra," She calls for Ulquiorra's attention, as he returns his eyes back to her face and notices a smirk present on her face.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" Grimmjow softly questions with a wider smirk on her face at his reaction.

"_You're _going to make us late just from staring at me." She reprimands him as her skirt lifts from the twirl when she passes by him to get to the door.

He simply shakes his head in order to remind himself of the other things beside Grimmjow's milky thighs and firm butt that the short skirt emphasizes. _'Damn...that skirt looks good on her!'_

Grimmjow releases a giggle as if she had just heard his inner thoughts after she opens the door wide enough for him to walk through as well.

Ulquiorra casually watches Grimmjow lock the door to their apartment when he suddenly spots a bob of orange hair staggers up the stairs of their apartment complex.

His happy thoughts about Grimmjow in her short skirt quickly diminishes when his brain immediately registers, who the orange hair belongs to.

Ulquiorra swiftly cuts his eyes to his left to see Grimmjow intently focus in on the door and uses the key to lock it.

_'Good she hasn't noticed her yet...' _he assumes when Katsumi issues out her standard polite greeting, which brings him out

Ulquiorra cut his eyes to his left to see that Grimmjow was focus in on the door and use the key to lock it.

'_Good she hasn't noticed her yet…' _his thought was interrupted when Katsumi issue out her standard polite greeting.

"Good morning," she greets him with a wide grin and her eyes closed at the same time.

Before Ulquiorra could even return the polite greeting, he senses Grimmjow's ire spike yet her face remains calm.

He feels something tug on his school tie before his collides comes in contact with Grimmjow's lips.

_'That bitch!' _Katsumi angrily thinks as she decides to turn in the direction of her apartment rather than verbalize her thought.

Grimmjow snakes one of her hands behind his head and pulls him deeper in to the kiss while she leans her body against his.

She broke the kiss when the sound of a door closed and locked can be heard as she still maintained her hold on his tie.

A smirk stretches across her face before she walks away from the startled Ulquioora after she declares "You're mines."

0000

Gin was driving inside off a fairly crowded parking lot before spotting a vacant spot as he gas the car within the dual white lines.

_'Ah the first day at work,' _He notes while he shifts the car gear to "P" for park and shifts his tie until it was straight.

Gin cuts the ignition to the car off, secures his briefcase, exits the vehicle with his keys in tow, locks the doors, and sets the alarm on.

He strolls along a rather empty sidewalk right before he executes a sharp right, scales a couple of stairs, and pushes in one of the two doors to the entrance.

Gin scans his new environment, which was now his work area, as the smile on his face grows even longer in width.

Once he entered inside of the office, a woman behind a desk addresses him with an inquiry, "Are you Mr. Satoshi?"

Gin was slow to approach the desk after being call by the wall and confirms, "Yes, yes I am."

"How are you doing this morning?" He asks as he watches the woman scribbles something on what appears to be a planner.

The woman cracks a similar smile out of politeness, "I'm doing well. Someone should be out to get you in a couple of moments."

"Thank you." Gin thanks the woman, as he was about to turn into who he assumes was a future coworker.

"Excuse me," a masculine voice speaks up when Gin came face to face with a man his height with short brown hair.

"It's quite alright." Gin brushes off the potential collision and occupies a seat in the waiting room with the same smile on his face.

'_I think I'm like this place bit by bit.' _He thinks to himself as he place his briefcase on the empty chair next to him.

Gin peers up in the direction of the clock before he watches random people enter and exit the office.


	40. Chapter 40

Grimmjow marvel at the fact that Ulquiorra remain in complete awe after she shock him with her straightforwardness in the hallway. She desperately attempted to prevent a fit of giggles to escape since she silently adored the expression on his face..

'_So the stoic Ulquiorra is capable of shock and awe tactics.' _She happily assume right before they proceed forward on their venture to Karakura High School.

"How you doing over there sport?" She teasingly wonder when she peer upward in order to witness his next reaction.

Ulquiorra swiftly shift his head downward then to the left and take notice that Grimmjow casually observe him before he ask her, "So can I get another kiss like that when we get back home?"

A toothy grin materialize on her face, which prompt her response with, "Why Ulquiorra, if I didn't know any better I believe you were hinting at something dirty."

"And I would say your damn right." He abruptly confirm his intentions for Grimmjow once they make it back to their apartment.

The couple soon blends in with the crowd of students, who either dread the early morning time to report to school like Grimmjow. On the other hand, there were some enthuse about the wealth of new knowledge that a new day bring like Ulquiorra.

The sight of Mr. Manabu immediately ensnare Grimmjow's focus, which causes her to unexpectedly freeze in her steps.

Ulquiorria briefly halt in the middle of his stride once he immediately recognize that Grimmjow was no longer next to him and turn off to the side.

"Hey are you alright?" he inquisitively question the raven-haired girl a few strides behind him as the other students seem to flow around the both of them.

Grimmjow rapidly cut her eyes upwards toward the school's window and catch sight of the brunette haired male, which promptly causes Ulquiorra to trace the direction of her gaze.

Once Ulquiorra process the fact that Grimmjow intensely stare at an empty hallway, he inwardly register, _'It's no one up there.'_

All of a sudden the "ding" of the school bell seem to snap her out of her when she softly mutter to herself, "I know I saw him."

Grimmjow idly divert her gaze back to eye level and observe Ulquiorra critically study her actions when she lie, "I must've zoned out there."

Ulquiorra closely examine her when she saunter up to him before they enter inside of the building with a moderate distance from one another.

'_Something's not right.' _He inwardly conclude since he could not easily shake this ominous feeling that unexpectedly hit him once he study that expression on Grimmjow's face.

0000

"Mr. Satoshi," a feminine voice politely address Gin's adopted human identity name, which cause him to instantly perk up.

"That's me," he raise one of his hands upward when the lady nod her head when she proceed to speak, "Right this way, please."

Gin follow behind the woman in to what he assume was her personal office space while she directs him to take a seat.

"Your resume is very detailed and your references checked out so I would like to extend to you an invite to the open position of guidance counselor here at Karakura High." The woman thoroughly inform after he take a glimpse at the folder that contain his resume.

"That's excellent news! So when can I start?" Gin curiously inquire to the woman in front of him with a small smile present on his face.

"Bright and early tomorrow morning. However, if you're available now I can have someone give you a tour of the school if you would like?" The woman in front of him suggest before she hand the folder back to Gin.

"Oh no, I fine with getting lost and discovering my way around the building." Gin coyly mention with the same smile present on his face.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Satoshi. We will see you first thing tomorrow morning." The woman solemnly as she leads Gin out of her office and back to the secretary position.

"There are a couple of papers that you will need to fill out first. If you want you can bring those back in with you tomorrow as well." The woman instruct Gin while the school's secretary start to print out the necessary paperwork.

Once he was properly situated with the papers, he graciously complimented the two ladies that were in front of him, "Thank you lovely ladies. Enjoy the rest of your day!"

'_I can't wait to see to see the looks on their faces once they see who their new guidance counselor is!'_

0000

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Nnoitora shouts while he nudges Szayel's side with the side of his foot.

Szayel merely rolls away from the foreign feeling before Nnoitora continues his actions until the man wakes up. "What? What is it that you want?"

"That Reiki guy left this box and message on the top saying something about some uniforms for school and that he thanks us for doing our paperwork properly." Nnoitora answers all while exchanging glances from the note to Szayel.

Szayel slaps the foot that was nudging him in the ribs away before he makes his way to his feet. "It seems as if our landlord is a reliable guy."

"I could care less about our damn landlord. Who I really want to see is Grimmjow and that spineless ass Ulquiorra." Nnoitora states as he knocks over the box with one of his feet.

Szayel rolls his eyes at Nnoitora's actions before he retorts, "Of course you want to see the person that you can't have because you lost to that spineless ass."

That seem to put Nnoitora in a temporary fog, "That's why I will claim my revenge in the world of the living and take what's rightfully mines."

"I'm sure that boat has already sailed from the shore and now is in deep water." Szayel exaggerates as he starts to work on opening the box.

"Besides those two are probably closer than the last time we saw them together. I mean they do have an apartment all to themselves so just imagine all the naughty things they do to one another behind those close door." Szayel chimes adding fuel to Nnoitora's fire.

'_Damn that bastard…' _"Well he won't be able to enjoy her for much longer since I'm here." He declares with a slight puff of his chest.

"So you're confident that this so called plan of yours will work out in your favor?" Szayel questions him in a tone of disbelief.

"Of course, so once it happens you have three choices (1) be a part of it (2) be against it or (3) just don't be involved at all." Nnoitora outlines Szayel options.

Szayel shoots the taller male out of the two an expression when he counters with, "You already know my answer to that question."

"I knew that this partnership would work out for something good."

0000

The day seem to move at a snail's pace for Grimmjow since she receive constant warnings about her doodling on the assignments rather than correctly filling them out.

'_I'm already to go home now.' _She assert as she sit in her lunch period class and proceed to scribble doodles across the white sheet of paper.

Ulquiorra was immediately aware of Grimmjow even more than usual lack of interest in the academics portion of the school.

He politely ask for a sheet of paper from his next door neighbor, who happily rips out a piece of paper for him, and kindly thank them.

"_Meet me on the roof top for lunch. – U" _Ulquiorra quickly scribble down on the paper, tightly folds it into tiny pieces, and nimbly flick it across the room in Grimmjow's direction.

The piece of paper suddenly catch her attention since her desk was typically clear of any loose paper and idly begin to unfold it.

"Meet me on the roof top for lunch. – U" she mentally read the message on the paper before she rotate her head in the direction of Ulquiorra's desk.

She casually observe Ulquiorra as he seem completely engross into the work that the teacher assign for the class to finish. There were even a couple of more books splay open across his desk compare to the average students in the class.

'_He seems so into his work.' _She inwardly assume as she continues to silently watch him from the distance that separate them from one another.

Ulquiorra sense a pair of observant eyes on him when he was halfway through a rather complex mathematical problem.

He briefly break his concentration away from the formula that he use to solve the equation and deliberately glance in the direction of the eyes.

Ulquiorra curiously studied how Grimmjow had her left elbow propped on the surface of her desk and lazily leaned her left cheek inside of her left hand at a tilted angle and intensely stared at him.

When she realize that Ulquiorra stare at her for the second time today, she could not help but to stick her tongue out at the brunette haired male and return her focus on to her doodles.

He shake his head and chuckle at Grimmjow's immature action as it seem to temporary set aside the ominous sensation that he felt earlier this morning.

'_I shouldn't think about things that I can't control.' _He sternly remind himself of the advice that Grimmjow gave him.

0000

Gin eventually pull up to a red traffic light when the street that he was on start to look very familiar to him. '_I should go by and check up on those two._'

'_I just hope that those two don't turn their rage on to the neighbors…' _he assume the worst case scenario right before another thought pop up in his mind.

'_So what exactly was Aizen's purpose in sending those two specifically to the world of the living alongside with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?' _

'..._unless he plan to capitalize off of the intense hatred that Nnoitora hold toward Ulquiorra for beating him in the right to have Grimmjow.' _Gin conclude about Aizen's ulterior motive for the additional pair.

'_Then why did he send Szayel along with him?'_ He mentally ponder before he veer right once the light shift from red to green._ 'Those two absolutely hate each other guts but they do work well together when they have the same enemy.' _

0000

The lunch bell cause the students to erupt in a buzz of excitement since they look forward to the break away from school work.

Some students appear rather content to sit in the classroom to eat while others dash toward the cafeteria in order pick up a lunch or they prefer to dine outside in the courtyard.

Once Ulquiorra and Grimmjow select some options from the cafe, they travel up to the roof of Karakura High School.

"Whoa!" Grimmjow loudly declare after she sprint to the edge of the roof, roughly slip her fingers in between the open spaces of the gate that enclose the area, and silently marvel at the scenery, "This is one hell of a view!"

Ulquiorra was silently appease at Grimmjow's dramatic reaction at their location for their lunch break.

"So are you going to enjoy the scenery and eat or what?" He politely question as Grimmjow break her concentration away from the city sights and on to Ulquiorra and their spread of food.

Grimmjow exhale a small "humph" before a smile stretch across her face and admit, "You're right. I am kind of hungry."

All of a sudden her stomach growl at her from not being fill, which cause her to grasp it out of embarrassment along with a red tint present on her cheeks.

"If you weren't so distracted by the sights then your stomach wouldn't be mad at you." Ulquiorra playfully tease her as he hand her the meal she had ordered from the cafeteria.

"Thanks." She say as she accept a black rectangular shape box that had "Surprise Bento Box" written across the lid of the box.

As they start to chow down, Ulquiorra decide to strike up a conversation, "Do you like any of your classes so far?"

Grimmjow briefly peer up at him from her food before she reply, "There okay but I think I might fall in love with Physical Education."

Her response brought forth a small grin on his face since he already assumed that she personally hated all of her classes and was barely interested in what Karakura High had offered her.

"That's good." he merrily utter before he sticks a piece of sushi inside of his mouth.


End file.
